HEAL ME
by Adara Kalangkang
Summary: Kristao X BL, Kris memiliki kepribadian ganda, kondisi dimana jiwanya terpecah. Bagaimana ia harus berjuang melawan semua kepribadiannya seorang diri. Merasa frustasi ia berencana hidup terisolasi, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tao,seorang psikiater yang ingin menolongnya. Tapi Kris dihadapkan pilihan sulit! Hancur bersama atau menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. PLEASE, HEAL ME !
1. Chapter 1

**HEAL ME !**

* * *

 **AUTHOR : Adara Kalangkang**

 **CAST : Kris, Zitao, Chanyeol, etc**

 **Based On Story 'Kill Me Heal Me'**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **Kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng ?**

 **Beauty and The Beast...**

 **Seeorang monster yang hidup menyendiri di dalam kastil ?**

 **Seorang monster yang selalu di takuti semua orang**

 **Apa kau percaya bahwa monster itu ada ?**

 **Masih percaya ?**

 **Jika masih, kau pasti merasa ketakutan ketika sedang sendiri bukan ?**

 **Jika tidak,, maka belajarlah untuk mempercayainya**

 **Dia mungkn ada didalam kehidupanmu**

 **Berbaur dengan lingkunganmu, mungkin dia adalah temanmu, mungkin pula dia kerabatmu, atau bahkan dia adalah dirimu sendiri**

* * *

Ada banyak jenis monster di dunia ini, ada monster yang menghalangimu untuk berbuat kebajikan, itu adalah monster dalam wujud iblis.

ada monter yang tumbuh dalam hatimu dari rasa iri ketika orang lain lebih baik darimu, monster itu adalah sifat serakah.

Kau pergi ke sekolah, padahal kau benci belajar

Kau berteman dengan kebanyakan orang, hanya demi status sosialmu

Mengatakan suka pada orang yang kau benci

Memuji seseorang yang sedang kau tertawakan dalam hatimu

Bukankah kebanyakan orang setidaknya memiliki satu dari sifat itu ?

Aku bukan monster semacam itu, aku tidak mungkin berada di tempat mengerikan seperti ini hanya karena memiliki sifat yang sewajar itu. Duduk dan mengobrol bersama orang yang selalu merasa dirinya lebih pintar dariku, merasa bahwa dia tau segalanya tentangku. Dia terus memberiku beragam petuah 'sok dewasa'nya seolah dia bisa melakukan untuk dirinya sendiri

Tersenyum dan memegang tanganku, seperti ingin memberikan semangat dan kenyamanan, ia benar-benar bertindak seolah sedang mempedulikanku.

Bagiku dia lebih mirip dengan monster berjubah putih, daripada seorang psikiater.

Tapi ,, karena kupikir ada seorang monster yang ikut tinggal dalam tubuhku, kami berbagi tubuh namun tidak dengan pikiran kami, itulah kenapa aku tak pernah tau bahwa ada dia ada bersamaku. Karena ada banyak jiwa yang hidup dalam tubuhku inilah kenapa mereka menjulukiku dengan sebutan 'MONSTER'

Dalam dunia medis , monster itu disebut dengan kepribadian lain, dan pemiliknya disebut dengan _D.I.D. , Dissociative Identity Discover_ , atau lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Kepribadian Ganda'.

Merupakan suatu keadaan dimana kepribadian individu terpecah sehingga muuncul kepribadian yang lain. Kepribadian itu biasanya merupakan ekspresi dari kepribadian utama yang muncul karena pribadi utama tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Kadang si penderita tidak sadar bahwa ia menderita kepribadian ganda karena setiap pribadi tidak saling mengenal dan lebih parah lagi 2 pribadi ini saling bertolak belakang sifatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **PART I**

 **RS. Gonjiam, Seol**

 **KRIS POV.**

Aku terduduk di bangku pasien, menghabiskan waktu 2 jam yang terasa sangat lama, pertanyaan membosankan dari orang di depanku membuatku semakin jengkel, dia terus menyudutkanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu lemah hingga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya, dia membacakan semua hal tentang penyakitku, persis seperti apa yang tertulis di dalam buku.

Hari ini adalah tahun ke-3 ku dalam pengobatan penyakit kejiwaan ini. Hingga sekarang aku belum tau monster seperti apa yang menumpang tinggal dalam tubuhku. Walau demikian, aku semakin sadar tentang keberadaannya.

Aku sering terbangun di tempat yang tidak ku tahu. Menggunakan pakaian yang tidak pernah kumiliki. Banyak orang yang tidak ku kenal mengenaliku. Tiba-tiba aku memiliki tatto di punggung pergelangan tanganku, seekor naga yang berada di dalam cangkang, seolah ia terkurung disana. Banyak hal yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang tentang sesuatu yang kami lakukan bersama yang tidak pernah aku ingat.

Aku semakin takut, ingatanku tentang diriku sendiri semakin sedikit, itu berarti keberadaan dia yang menguasai tubuhku semakin kuat seiring dengan diriku yang semakin lemah.

Aku benci hidup seperti ini...

Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini...

Diam dalam perangku melawan diriku sendiri. Marah,, saat aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun pada siapapun tentang identitasku sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun.

psikiater ? dia hanya seorang bodoh yang terlalu sering bersuara omong kosong,

keluarga ? mereka terlalu sibuk menutupi penyakitku dari orang-orang,, bagi mereka tentu saja penyakit ini sama seperti kutukan yang harus dirahasiakan,, agar orang-orang tetap bisa menghormati mereka. Lihatlah cara mereka menjaga 'rasa hormat' itu, sangat memuakkan bagiku.

teman ? aku memilih tidak memilikinya, karena bahkan orang bodoh itu,psikiaterku,terus membuatku tidak melakukan pendekatan apapun pada orang lain. Dulu kupikir itu demi menyelamatkan orang lain dari amukan 'aku' yang satunya, tapi belakangan aku tau alasan sebenarnya, itu adalah permintaan dari keluargaku, agar rahasiaku tetap aman. Dulu aku sangat sedih mengetahuinya, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Semua orang terlalu takut padaku, dibanding merasa kasian atau merangkulku dan menjadi 'sandaran' bagiku. Mereka lebih suka jika aku diam dan hidup seolah aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Karena itulah, aku membangun sebuah 'dinding besar' di sekitarku, dan tidak membentuk suatu hubungan apapun dengan siapapun dalam hidupku. Dan aku akan terus melindungi diriku sendiri, bersembunyi di dalam 'kastilku'.

* * *

Zitao melahap bimbibab sebagai sarapannya dan meneguk susu coklat segar dengan terburu-buru, setelah habis tak bersisa ia berlari kencang, mengejar bus yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat, dengan kaki panjangnya, ia melompat ke dalam bus yang sudah berjalan pelan.

"syukurlah masih sempat" Tao menghela napas, sambil terengah lelah

"heiiii,, tindakanmu sangat berbahaya kau tidak mau mati muda kan ?" seorang ajushi menasehatinya

"maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ,, Tao memegang kepalanya sambil menunduk.

.

.

"hiyeeeeeeee...! hari pertamaku di rumah sakit baru" antusias Tao yang baru saja di pindah tugaskan, karena tempat kerjanya sekarang lebih dekat dengan rumah, tentu Tao sangat senang bekerja di tempat barunya.

Ia melesat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit besar itu. Impiannya menjadi seorang psikiater terwujud juga. Tao tersenyum lebar menyapa setiap pegawai yang bekerja di rumah sakit, tak lelah menundukkan kepalanya pada semua pegawai dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Anyeonghaseo,,,, namaku Huang Zitao, psikiater baru disini, pindahan dari RS. Incheon, mohon kerjasamanya"

.

.

"Namaku Huang Zitao... Park Chanyeol aisanim.." Tao membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Chanyeol

"Selamat datang Huang Zitao, maafkan aku yang kurang menyambutmu dengan baik, kehidupan di rumah sakit hari ini lebih menyibukan dari sebelumnya. kau tidak beruntung hari ini Tao, di hari pertamamu bekerja disini, sepertinya kau sudah harus menangani pekerjaan yang berat. Pasien kita sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil, jadi pakailah seragammu dan segera ke bangsal untuk mengurusnya, neee ?"

"baik Park aisenim" jawab baek sopan seraya membungkukan kepalanya

"tak perlu se formal itu padaku,, oiaa bagimana kabar Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol

"hehhh ?" Tao merasa bingung

"Aku dulu adalah kakak kelasnya saat dia masih kuliah. Aku pernah mengajar dikelasnya kala aku menjadi _assistant_ dosen disana. ku dengar kau adalah murid kebanggannya, kecerdasanmu menangani pasien dengan pendekatan moral, membuat pasien bisa menurut denganmu."

"ohh kau Park Chanyeol yang itu ?.. maksudku,, dia sering bercerita tentangmu, dia mengatakan kau adalah dokter yang sangat hebat, karya-karya ilmiah yang kau buat bahkan menjadi referensi yang paling dicari di Unversitasku dulu. Dokter jenius yang selalu bisa tersenyum di suasana segenting apapun, dan menyelesaikan semua tugas dengan cepat dan tepat, mencari solusi dan jalan keluar sesempit apapun kesempatannya. Kau kerennn.." ,, Tao mengacungkan 2 jempol tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Kagum.

" suatu kebanggan bagiku untuk bisa bertatap langsung denganmu.." Tao membungkukan tubuhnya penuh hormat

"dia terlalu berlebihan tentangku.." Chanyeol tertawa lebar

"kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya padamu.. apa arti pasien bagimu ?", tanya chanyeol dengan senyum penuh arti

"banyak dokter selalu merasa dirinya tau segalanya tentang pasien, dan mengatakan ini itu seolah ia sangat mengetahui perasaan pasien itu sendiri.. bagiku pasien adalah seseorang yang butuh pertolongan dari kita, dia ingin sembuh, juga ingin memiliki teman, karena banyak masyarakat memandang miring terhadap mereka, mereka menjadi pribadi yang dingin karena merasa sangat tertekan... tidak semua pasien berbahaya, dan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain seperti orang normal lainnya, mereka hanya berusaha mengurangi rasa frustasi akan ketakutan mereka dengan terus mengurung dirinya di dalam lingkaran pribadi dan menjauhi lingkungan masyarakat"

"lalu apa harapanmu untuk bekerja menjadi seorang psikiater ?"

"aku ingin menjadi seorang psikiater yang bisa menjadi teman mereka, menyelamatkan mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar menyembuhkan dengan standar yang tertera dalam buku, tapi mendengar keluh kesah mereka, aku ingin menjadi penolong mereka." Tao tersenyum lebar malu-malu.

"Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, istilah itu juga berlaku bagi kalian, sangat mirip, Baekhyun mengajarimu dengan baik..."

"nee... " Tao sumeringah mendengar pujiaan dari idolanya itu

"karena itu,, aku akan memberi nasihat yang sama kepadamu.. aku tidak bisa menyalahkan para dokter yang bekerja dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tau kita bukan seorang malaikat yang harus 24 jam menangani mereka, mempedulikan mereka satu per satu, kita juga seorang manusia yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan cara pandangmu. Sama seperti dirinya, sikap Baekhyun ataupun sikapmu seumpama sebuah pedang, ia bisa menjadi pelindungmu tapi jika kau tidak berhati-hati menggunakannya, mungkin dia akan membunuhmu." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna, Tao terdiam mencerna setiap kata-kata darinya

"apa pendapatku salah ?" Tao bertanya bingung

"hanya kau yang tau jawabannya"

"..."

"Akan menjadi jawaban yang berbeda pada setiap orang... suatu hari kau juga akan mengetahui tentang kebenarannya, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik bagi keberlangsungan hidup kita " Chanyeol menaikan pundaknya seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Tao yang sedang berpikir, dengan tatapan penuh _mistery_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEAL ME_**

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

 ** _Pemegang saham grup Wu tewas bersama cucu pertamanya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas._**

 ** _Presiden Grup Wu yang kini tiada disinyalir akan digantikan oleh putera pertamanya,Wu Siwon..._**

 ** _Wu Yi Fan (7 Tahun), secara ajaib berhasil diselamatkan setelah hampir satu bulan disekap oleh orang-orang tak dikenal._**

 ** _Apa motif dibalik penculikan itu ?_**

 ** _Apakah murni sebuah penculikan biasa ataukah karena faktor lain ?_**

 ** _Lalu apakah dia bisa hidup bahagia setelah mampu melalui peristiwa yang menimpa keluarganya ?_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Musim Dingin, Canada, 2 tahun yang lalu..._**

 **KRIS POV**

Aku terbangun dari ranjangku, namun ada hal yang aneh, terakhir kali aku ingat aku sedang berada di kampus bersama teman sekelasku.

Tubuhku pun terasa sangat aneh, terasa sakit tiap kali aku melakukan gerakan,, dan... baju siapa yang aku kenakan ini ? aku tidak ingat pernah memilikinya, ini bukan pakaianku dan ini bukan gayaku.

Aku lebih terkejut ketika aku melihat diriku sendiri di cermin, terdapat beberapa luka lebam di sekitar wajahku, bibirku sedikit robek juga bengkak, ada beberapa cipratan darah di pakaianku, dan luka-luka di hampir sekujur tubuhku.

APA YANG TELAH TERJADI ?

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, jantungku berdetak tak karuan... AKU TAKUT..

APA AKU BARU MEMBUNUH SESEORANG ?

Tidak.. ! aku sangat berharap bahwa ini semua adalah darahku, aku lebih memilih terluka dibanding melukai seseorang.

Takut,, tubuhku gemetar..

SIAPAPUN... TOLONG AKU.. !

.

*Drrrretttt drrrttttt...

Ponselku bergetar di atas nakas kasurku

DEG !

Aku menelan ludah dengan payah, kugapai pelan ponselku dengan rasa ragu bercampur cemas.

Entah itu dari polisi atau dari seseorang yang memintaku bertanggung jawab, siapapun itu, yang jelas hanya hal-hal negatif yang muncul dari pikiranku saat ini.

YIXING IS CALLING.. !

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, seperti berhasil melepaskan beban berat dari pundakku.

 _Zang Yixing adalah seorang sekretaris yang dialihtugaskan nenekku untuk menjagaku saat aku mulai berkuliah di canada, U.S.A. ,dibanding dengan menjaga mungkin lebih tepatnya dia mengawasiku, melaporkan setiap gerak gerikku pada nenekku. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut dia sebagai apa dengan jenis pekerjaan barunya yang seperti itu. Mungkin... mata-mata ?_

 _Tapi.. bertahun tahun aku mulai mengenalnya, dia kini benar-benar menjagaku. Menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang terjadi padaku, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai saat ini._

 _._

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, aku mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yixing..."

"Tn. Wu,, apa yang terjadi denganmu ? aku mendapat laporan bahwa kau terlibat perkelahian.."

 _Perkelahian ? aku terlibat perkelahian ? dengan siapa ? karena apa ?_

"..."

"Tuan bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku ?"

"..."

Bibirku bergerak tak tenang

"Tuan...", panggilnya saat aku tak kunjung bicara

Tak ada yang mampu kuucapkan saat ini, kecuali,

"Tolong aku...", bisikku parau

"Tenanglah tuan, aku akan segera ke apartementmu sekarang"

Mendengar suaraku yang tampak depresi, Yixing memutuskan untuk langsung menemuiku di apartemenku.

Aku terduduk di kasur, mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, tapi hasilnya _nihil,_ tak ada apapun dalam ingatanku. KOSONG.

.

"Tn. Wu Yi Fan..." , Yixing memanggilku setelah membuka pintu kamarku

"Yixing...",

Ada perasaan lega bercampur senang dalam hatiku ketika ia datang, aku tak bisa melukiskan betapa leganya ketika ada seseorang yang datang ke sisiku ketika aku benar-benar sedang terpuruk.

"apa yang terjadi ?"

Aku masih terduduk di kasurku, menengadah menatapnya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi", aku hampir menangis mengatakannya

"tenanglah dan ceritakan padaku.."

"aku mohon tolong aku, Yixing.."

"tentu saja aku pasti akan menolongmu.. jadi katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu ?"

Saat itu aku menceritakan tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan diriku termasuk tentang ' _dia',_ kepribadian lain yang ikut menumpang di dalam diriku, rasa takut yang kini sedang melandaku, kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang selama ini ku tanggung seorang diri.

Keluargaku pasti tidak suka jika aku menceritakan tentang monster itu pada _orang lain_. Menceritakan rahasia besarku padanya seperti mempertaruhkan nyawaku dalam sebuah taruhan terbesar dalam hidupku.

 _"Namanya adalah Kevin, saat dia berhasil merebut kesadaranku, entah kenapa dunia di sekitarku berubah menjadi dunia yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Dia suka berkelahi, dia membenci semua hal di dunia ini, egois dan kejam... mungkin dialah yang memulai perkelahian saat ini"_

Tubuhku masih gemetar saat Yixing membersihkan luka-luka ku. Aku menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, karena jika aku kesana dan keluargaku sampai tau bahwa keadaanku semakin parah, mereka akan marah. Mungkin aku bisa diseret –lagi, ke RSJ untuk menyembunyikanku dari dunia.

Cukup lama kami saling diam, tubuhku tak lagi gemetaran karena ia berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan ia pasti akan menyelesaikan semua masalahku. Napasku mulai teratur, dan ekspresiku kembali datar.

"aku bisa mempercayaimu bukan ?", kataku tiba-tiba, dengan pelan namun dingin.

Yixing menatapku sejenak seolah terkejut, mungkin pertanyaanku sedikit menyinggu perasannya.

"yaa..", jawabnya hampir berbisik

"aku percayakan semuanya padamu.", balasku

"tentu.."

"Jangan beritahu dia -nenekku , tentang ini"

"tentu.."

"lalu,, kenapa _dia_ muncul ? maksudku Kevin.." tanyanya ragu.

"dia muncul ketika aku sedang marah atau seseorang memukulku. Kau tidak perlu takut,,, jika itu maksudmu... Jika _dia_ muncul kau boleh memukulku, mengikatku atau ..."

"tidak ! bukan itu maksudku.. ", potongnya cepat

Tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai, mengobati luka pada kakiku yang ia taruh di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuatku tak bsa melihat raut wajahnya, karena rambut hitam pekat yang biasa menutupi dahinya kini terjatuh menutupinya wajahnya.

"maksudku... aku akan mengingatnya tuan, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah atau seseorang memukulmu, aku akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku berjanji padamu.." katanya perlahan.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya aku tersenyum.

"terimakasih...", bisikku

* * *

 **Rumah Keluarga Wu**

 **Sekarang**

Nenek, aku dan ibu sedang makan malam. Tidak ada percakapan hangat disini, hubungan kami memang jauh dari kata 'baik'. Nenekku memang sangat membenciku sejak aku kecil. Ia selalu bersikap keras terhadapku, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia tersenyum padaku.

"taruhanmu terlalu besar.. kau mau bergabung dalam perusahaan dengan syarat menjadi presiden perusahaan ? , nenekku berkata ketus padaku

Aku terkejut, tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"kau melakukan itu sayang ? bagus sekali", ibuku tersenyum sambil membelai rambutku, tentu saja dia senang, ibuku berharap aku akan menjadi pewaris dari semua kekayaan keluarga Wu.

 _KEVIN..._ Nama itu langsung terlintas dalam kepalaku, pasti dia yang telah berbicara pada nenekku atas namaku.

"terlalu cepat 50 tahun bagimu untuk memiliki perusahaan. Sebagai awal kehadiranmu, aku akan memberikan jabatan sebagai wakil direktur di ID Entertaiment" nenekku berkata

"apa maksud ibu, bukankah yang memimpin ID Entertaiment adalah Kim Jongin ? bagaimana bisa Kris sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan menjadi bawahan Jongin !" tolak ibuku

"Perintahku tidak terbantahkan, sebagai bonus karena kau mau bergabung di perusahaan, aku akan memberikanmu 0,5% saham setiap hari ulang tahunmu"

"nenek,, maksudku president... aku.."

"bahkan itu tidak sampai 1% ? kau tidak boleh melakukan itu..", keluh ibuku lagi, memotong ucapanku

"yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mematuhi ucapanku", ucapan nenekku ketus seperti biasa.

"Perintahku adalah mutlak", tambahnya lagi.

* * *

 **CLUBBING**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suara bising khas _club_ mengiringi seluruh isi ruangan, nyala lampu berkelap kelip membuat semua tampak kabur, Kris sedang menyendiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya pada tembok pembatasan di lantai 2. Ia sedikit melamun sambil melihat-lihat isi ruangan.

"Kris...", sapa seseorang dari belakang, Kris menoleh

"Kim Jongin,, emmm Kai..", sapa Kris balik, tersenyum

"bagaimana kabarmu?", dia bertanya

"baik.. kau ?"

Kai hanya mengangguk

"kau mau minum denganku ?"

"aku tidak minum alkohol"

"tidak minum, anti merokok, jadi kau masih menjadi 'anak baik' seperti dulu ?", tanya Kai, sedikit sinis

Kris tersenyum, hampir tertawa, entah Kris harus mambalas apa

"mungkin.."

"setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan untukmu"

"aku baru memulainya"

"sebenarnya...ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Tentang alasan kenapa tiba-tiba kau muncul di perusahaan dan kenapa setiap kali aku mencari informasi tentangmu, tak ada yang bisa ku temukan. Kau menyimpan semuanya dengan sangat rapat. Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku ?", Kai tersenyum penuh curiga pada Kris

"tidak ada satu hal dalam hidupku yang akan menarik perhatianmu"

"tapi bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai seseorang jika aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupannya ?!", dia tampak sangat kesal. Kris tersenyum.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir kala seorang wanita cantik memanggil Kai dari bawah.

Kris melanjutkan kesendiriannya, di tempat yang sama. Memandang penuh rasa pada wanita yang tadi memanggil Kai, wanita cantik dan anggun tersenyum manis di depan Kai, Kai balas tersenyum, lalu memeluk wanita itu dan membawanya ke tengah kerumunan untuk menari sambil tertawa renyah, ada tatapan penuh kagum saat Kris melihat wanita bernama Xiumin itu, kekaguman yang mungkin mendekati kata,, cinta.. tapi tatapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan kesedihan, seolah menyerah, Kris tertawa miris, menertawakan kebodohannya.

"heiii kau terlihat kesepian...", seorang wanita berumur 20an berdiri disamping Kris

Wanita dengan dandanan cukup nyantrik, rambutnya panjang lurus yang ia biarkan terurai, wajahnya cukup manis di usianya, tapi dandanan nya terlalu menor, hingga nyaris terlihat.. sedikit.. aneh.

"tidak,, aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana _club_ ", Kris menjawab seadanya

"tapi matamu mengatakan bahwa kau sangat kesepian, seolah semua kebahagiaan pergi menjauh darimu", wanita itu berbicara penuh percaya diri menggoda Kris, Kris tersenyum

"tidak.. aku tidak seperti itu"

"kau tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri, rasa dimana kau merasa sendiri ditengah keramaian, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, mungkin kita bisa... ohhh kita belum berkenalan, namaku ohh seu jie", dia memberikan kartu namanya pada Kris, Kris membacanya dengan sedikit malas

"kau seorang psikiater ?"

"yup,, kau benar.."

Kris melihat jam yang melingkar elegan di tangannya.

"ohhh,, maaf, aku harus pergi.."

Kris berbalik meninggalkan wanita yang mengaku sebagai dokter jiwa itu. tapi wanita itu menarik lengan Kris dengan spontan setelah ia melihat tanpa sengaja seseorang dari kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari dengan dentungan musik keras di bawah sana.

"heii tuan,, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"kau lihat disana ? lelaki tinggi itu ? dia adalah pasienku, pasti dia mengikutiku tadi, dia sangat berbahaya, bisakah kau menahannya sementara aku menyiapkan _ambulance_ dan obat bius untuknya ?"

Wanita itu memohon pada Kris

"maaf tapi..."

"dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah psikiater dan aku adalah pasiennya, jangan percaya padanya, dan aku mohon tahan dia beberapa menit saja untukku"

Wanita itu langsung pergi tanpa persetujuan apapun dari Kris. Kris tak ingin terlibat tapi saat lelaki tinggi itu mendekatinya, ia tak punya pilihan.

"permisi tuan, kau tidak boleh mengejarnya", larang Kris sambil memegangi lengan lelaki itu

"mungkin kau telah salah paham, tapi dia adalah pasienku, dan aku harus mengejarnya sekarang", lelaki tinggi yang diketahui bernama Tao, terus menarik lengannya, ingin segera pergi mengejar pasiennya

Kris tetap memegangnya

"tuan ,, dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit, dia pasienku yang kabur, aku harus segera menangkapnya sebelum dia pergi jauh"

"sebentar..", Kris tetap menolak Tao untuk pergi

"aku mohon mengertilah, dia mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia seorang psikiater dan aku adalah pasiennya, dia berbohong, dia mencuri kartu identitas dari rekan kerjaku dan.. dan maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, biarkan aku pergi"

Kris tetap menghadang tubuh Tao, dan tarik menarik tangan terus terjadi, Tao sudah terlalu emosi, dia benar-benar harus segera pergi dan...

BLAKKKKKKK...!

Tao membanting tubuh Kris ala anak karate yang sedang bertarung dalam pertandingan.

"maafkan aku tuan tapi aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru"

Kris tersungkur di lantai.

"Arrghh!", suara erangan terdengar begitu lirih.

Kris mencoba berdiri, namun ia tidak bisa, rasa sakit luar biasa menerjang kepalanya dengan hebat, Kris mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya, tapi itu sangat sulit, berapa kalipun ia mencoba bangkit, ia akan kembali terjatuh sambil terus memegang kepalanya, raut wajahnya menggambarkan betapa ia sangat kesakitan.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhhh...!", wajahnya memerah menahan nyeri.

"Arrgggghhhh..!"

Semakin lama Kris menahannya, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung menghilang, semakin parah dan ia tahu alasan dibalik rasa sakit itu.

 ** _Kevin akan muncul ketika Kris sedang marah, atau mengalami kekerasan fisik_**

Semakin panik ia untuk berlari, semakin berat tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Tapi,,, Kris harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, Kevin tidak boleh muncul sekarang !

"kau baik-baik saja tuan ?" tanya Tao panik

Tao terlihat sangat bersalah, namun ia juga tidak bisa terus diam disana, ditengah kegalauannya, Kris bangkit dari lantai dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Tao yang masih mengkhawatirkannya.

Kris berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegang kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, beberapa pintu toilet terbuka, ia berlari terhuyung ke toilet yang terdekat dari pintu masuk, menutup pintu dengan segera, dan menguncinya.

"tidak.. aku mohon jangan disini", bisik Kris pada dirinya sendiri

Didalam ruang sempit itu, Kris kembali tersungkur ke lantai. Ia pegang erat benda apapun yang ada di sampingnya, agar posisinya bisa terduduk –setidaknya. Sensasi pening tak terkira menerjang kuat di kepalanya, Kris hampir tak bisa menahannya, bahkan airmatanya menetes cukup banyak karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia keluarkan obat penenang dari balik jasnya, namun sial, belum sempat Kris meminum satupun obat itu, ia menjatuhkan kotak botol obat hingga semua isinya tumpah.

 **Dan...  
** Sebuah aura dingin bercampur hawa pertempuran menyelimuti tubuh Kris, matanya berubah menjadi biru, sebiru lautan dengan gelombang ombak yang siap menghancurkan daratan.

 **KEVIN MUNCUL...!**

.

.

Kevin mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, memandangi seluruh tubuhnya dengan tatapan dingin, terkesan kasar. Sebuah setelan jas mahal bersarang pada tubuhnya dan ia tak suka.

"gaya apa ini ? kampungan sekali, _and its not my style !_ "

"Heiiii brengseekk ! untuk apa kau mendobrak pintu sekencang itu !", seorang lelaki berwajah seram dan berpenampilan layaknya seorang _gengster_ marah setelah terkejut karena dobrakan pintu dari Kevin.

Kevin memicingkan matanya pada lelaki _gengster_ itu, menyambut kemarahannya.

.

Kevin meninggalkan kamar mandi sudah dengan setelan yang berbeda, style gengster yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri setelah memukul habis-habisan pria _gengster_ yang ia temui tadi dan mencuri pakaian pria itu. Perlahan Kris berjalan menuju pintu keluar, matanya terus memandang lurus kedepan. Ditengah keramaian manusia-manusia yang sedang asik berpesta disana, Kevin berjalan santai tanpa sedikitpun menikmati detuman musik keras yang bergaung memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Hey hati- ha...", seornang pria yang tanpa sengaja tersenggol oleh Kevin memandanginya dengan kesal.

Pria bernama Kai itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena raut wajah yang semula terlihat marah itu telah berubah menjadi rasa terkejut dan rasa penasaran yang lebih mendominasi. Karena Kevin –yang menurut Kai adalah Kris- hanya meliriknya sekilas, seolah tidak pernah mengenalnya. Kai menatap seluruh tubuh Kris dengan penuh kecurigaan.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Kevin sudah berada di luar, tetap berjalan dengan kasar seperti biasanya, tatapannya lurus tak terganggu, tidak sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau orang yang tadi bukan ?",

Kevin hanya meliriknyanya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"aku yang tadi membantingmu,, aku benar-benar minta maaf", Tao menundukan tubuhnya

Kevin masih melirik Tao dengan tatapan yang tak berubah.

"apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku sangat menyesal"

Kevin terus menatap mata Tao dengan tatapan misterius yang sulit diungkapkan. Tidak berubah hingga beberapa saat kemudian tatapan itu terganti dengan seringai aneh yang membuat Tao sedikit bergidik. Dengan cepat Kevin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Tao, tempat dimana sebuah jam tangan kulit coklat terpasang rapi disana.

Kevin tersenyum seperti seorang playboy, sebuah senyuman yang menusuk. Memperhatikan wajah Tao seolah ia... telah mengenalinya ? entahlah, tapi ada hal aneh dengan senyumannya itu.

"INGAT ... ! ", ucap Kevin lantang, terkesan dingin, masih dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"apa ..?", Tao melangkah sedikit mundur, ia balas menatap Kevin, dengan penuh ragu juga ketidakmengertian.

Kevin terus memandangi putaran jarum jam tangan itu, waktu menunjukan pukul 21.59.45 , ia terus memperhatikan sertiap langkah maju dari jarum terpanjang di jam itu, membuat Tao bertambah bingung. Tao melirik wajah Kevin dan jam tangannya secara bergantian, mencoba memahami situasi yang tidak pernah ia pahami hingga sekarang. Kenapa pria itu memperhatikan jam tangannya dengan begitu serius ? kenapa ia tetap memegang tangannya ? apa ia sangat marah karena kejadian tadi ? apa dia akan berencana memukulku sebagai balasannyab ? Setiap detik yang terlewat terasa sangat lambat, Tao sedikit merasa cemas.

Akhirnya Kevin beralih dari jam itu dan menatap Tao yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Sambil tetap memegang tangan Tao, Kevin tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin tampan dengan senyuman yang seperti malaikat itu, begitu menetramkan, berbanding terbalik dari ekspresi awal kedatangannya tadi.

"INGATLAH...", Sahut Kevin tiba-tiba, membuat Tao membalas tatapannya.

"apa.. ?", ucap Tao semakin tak mengerti

"Hari ini... Tanggal 25, Bulan juli, Tahun 2015, tepat di jam 10 malam..."

"..."

"Itu adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu,,, karena ulahmu...", Kevin memicingkan senyumannya, senyuman nakal namun terkesan tulus.

Tao membalas tatapan Kevin yang dalam, ekspresi penuh tanya terpasang pada wajahnya, ingin ia tanyakan tentang apa maksud dari perkataan pria itu, tapi waktu seolah terhenti. Kevin tetap menatapnya, dan kini mereka saling menatap pada pandangan yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE**

 **Ohhhh mayy... Akhirnya update juga... cukup lama, tapi bisa update. Tidak seperti FF-ku yang 'The Only One Love', FF ini cukup memutar otak,#fiuhhhh**

 **Jika ada yang ingin bertanya tentang cerita yang bikin bingung atau karakternya atau apapun itu silakan..**

 **Kritik dan saran atau sekedar ngasih unjuk bagian mana saja yang kalian suka, saya sangat menerimanya.. FF ini masih ON GOING jadi saya butuh masukan kalian. Tapi inget ya bahasa harus sopan jangan bikin emosi...**

 **JANGAN LUPA FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW yaaaa...**

 **Salam, Adara Kalangkang ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAL ME**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"ayoo kita bermain ?"

Mata sebiru lautan itu menatap lurus pada sepasang mata dari lelaki di depannya.

"hah ?"

"kau adalah orang pertama yang telah memperlakukanku dengan kasar"

Tao terdiam sejenak, menatap mata biru itu dengan seksama, sekilas dalam benaknya ia merasa ada yang salah, apakah karena ia telah membantingnya, lantas otaknya menjadi rusak, ataukah...

"maafkan aku sekali lagi atas perilaku kasarku"

"tidak usah pedulikan.. ayo kita bermain.. errr salah, maksudku berkencan", Kevin tersenyum penuh godaan.

"kenapa harus aku ?"

"karena kau lah yang telah memanggilku..", Pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum

"maafkan aku, kau salah paham, aku tidak pernah memanggilmu"

"tidak ! kau salah.. kaulah yang telah memanggilku.. sejak tadi.. dan.. -sejak dulu"

Dari kedalaman mata tajam yang Kevin perlihatkan, ada nuansa berbeda darinya, ini tak lagi menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam namun mata itu seolah menyimpan kekecewaan dan kesedihan saat Tao menolak ajakannya

"dari tadi ataupun dulu, aku tidak pernah memanggilmu"

"mungkin kau lupa.. tapi tidak apa-apa karena sekarang kita sudah bertemu"

Dengan langkah mundur, Tao mencoba menghindari Kevin. Terlihat gerakan Tao yang gusar semakin mengusik keberadaan Kevin.

"terserah kau saja.. aku mau pulang"

Tao berbalik arah melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari dan semakin cepat kala Kevin mengejarnya. Dengan cekatan, Tao memasukan kunci dan mencoba menghidupkan motor ninja merahnya. Namun ketika baru saja motor itu akan melaju, Kevin berhasil menggenggam tangan Tao, mencegah kepergiannya.

"apa maumu ? berhentilah menggangguku !" teriak Tao kesal

"bermainlah bersamaku...", pintanya lagi penuh harapan.

"aku benar-benar sangat sibuk. AkuMalam ini aku ada shift malam di RS tempatku bekerja, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. Oke ? Bye !"

"tidak bisa.. kau sudah memanggilku, jadi kau harus ikut denganku", Kevin menarik lengan Tao sekali lagi ketika ia akan pergi.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal,

"maafkan aku , aku tidak bisa!, aku harus ke RS sekarang, aku masih baru disana, dan jika aku melanggar aturan mereka, mungkin aku akan dipecat, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku"

Ingin rasanya Tao kembali memukul pria itu jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa terakhir kali ia membantingnya, pria itu merintih kesakitan, ia tak ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini.

"baiklah, aku menyerah, besok aku akan menemanimu, oke ?", tawar Tao

"aku tidak punya waktu lagi, aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak tau kapan aku bisa muncul, belakangan aku sulit untuk keluar dari kurungan ini"

Kevin menatap dalam pada telapak tangannya.

"apa mungkin kau seorang tawanan ? dan kau kabur dari penjara ?"

"ini bahkan lebih buruk dari penjara, lebih sempit dari sebuah box sekalipun"

"oke.. terserah kau saja, tapi aku harus ke RS dulu"

"aku tidak mau, aku benci rumah sakit"

"jika kau tidak mau, pergilah !"

Kevin terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Pada akhirnya ia menyetujui syarat dari Tao, mereka menaiki motor merah itu bersama. Tentu saja, Kevin lah yang menyetir, dan Tao duduk di kursi penumpang. Mereka berangkat setelah Tao lebih dulu memberitahu tujuan mereka.

"pegangan yang kuat, jika tidak kau akan terjatuh"

Tao tidak menggubris kata-kata Kevin sedikitpun, ia masih sadar benar bahwa ia pergi dengannya berdasarkan sebuah ancaman, ini namanya penculikan jadi tak mungkin ia mau memeluk Kevin.

Kevin melajukan motor itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, seperti pada adegan film action saat peran utama sedang dalam pengejaran polisi, angin berhembus sangat kencang, membuat tubuh Tao jontai karena tidak memiliki pegangan apapun di tangannya. Kevin semakin menambah kecepatan, membuat Tao tak punya pilihan selain memeluk pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Kevin.

Ditemani sebuah senyum mematikan dari dari lelaki tampan bernama Kevin, mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan Tao yang terus memeluk Kevin sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

"kita sudah sampai", bisik Kevin seraya menggerakkan pundaknya.

"masuklah, diluar dingin, tunggu aku didalam, aku hanya akan mengambil barang-barangku dan bertukar shift dengan temanku", ucap Tao yang masih terlihat kesal

"tidak usah, aku tetap akan disini, kau berjanji hanya pergi sebentar, jadi tepati janjimu"

"ahhhh.. maaf tuan mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang santai, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, jadii...", belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya kembali di genggam oleh Kevin secara mendadak

"aku tidak sepertimu,, aku tidak punya banyak waktu", mata biru Kevin kembali menatap Tao dengan intens.

"okey.."

Tao tampak sangat terkejut, tapi.. ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan itu, tatapan yang tampak berbahaya tapi entahlah hanya saja Tao sedikit terkesan dengan tatapan intens dari kedua mata birunya.

"aku pinjam _Handphone –_ mu", ucapan yang tanpa arti karena sebenarnya, Hp Tao sudah berpindah tangan setelah diambil begitu saja olehnya.

Kevin mengetik sederet angka, lalu melakukan panggilan. Yup,, panggilan ke nomornya sendiri.

"sekarang kita sudah saling bertukar nomor"

Tao mencoba merebut Hp-nya, namun yang terjadi justru pundaknya kembali di cengkram dan membuat wajah mereka cukup berdekatan.

"ingatlah ini Tao.. wajahku dan tatapan mataku, ini adalah milik KEVIN. jika ada seseorang dengan wajah sama namun memiliki tatapan yang berbeda. Dia adalah palsu. Jangan terkecoh.."

Kevin melepas cengkramannya dan tersenyum lembut pada lelaki didepannya itu.

"jadi,, apa pekerjaanmu disana ?", Kevin sekilas menunjuk RS dengan matanya

"dokter..", jelas Tao datar

"dokter ?"

"psikiater... lebih tepatnya"

"psikiater.. ?", Kevin sedikit membelalakan matanya penuh kejut

"ada apa ?", masih dengan nada dingin, Tao menjawab semua pertanyaan Kevin.

"tidak apa-apa..", sebuah senyum terukir pada wajah tampan Kevin yang jelas menggambarkan sesuatu yang berbeda, seolah ia kecewa atau mungkin sedikit khawatir.

"wajahmu tidak menggambarkan bahwa kau 'tidak apa-apa'..."

"hanya...", Kevin menghentikan ucapannya sekilas

"apa ?"

"tidak.. pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini.. aku benci RS",

Tao meninggalkan Kevin di depan RS, ada gurat kesedihan pada wajah Kevin sekarang saat ia melihat punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

"sepertinya kita memiliki takdir yang buruk", bisik Kris dalam hati

.

.

Kevin menyenderkan punggungnya di tepian tembok, ia pejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya mulai nyaman dengan tiupan angin malam itu, namun seketika lamunannya terganggu setelah sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya.

Drrtttt... drrttttt...!

'YIXING CALLING'

'Yi-xing ?' , Kevin mengangkat kedua bahunya

"hallo...", jawab Kevin dingin.

"tuan Wu, aku sudah menghubungi dokter Park seperti yang kau inginkan, dia akan menjadi psikiater barumu sekarang, apa mungkin malam ini kau punya waktu bertemu dengannya ?"

"psikiater baru ?", Kevin menyunggingkan senyum liciknya

"tuan.."

"dimana ?"

"RS Gonjiam"

Kevin memutar bola matanya memeriksa sesuatu, dan yaa.. ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum tanda bahayanya tepat setelah matanya berhenti pada sebuah papan nama yang diletakkan di samping punggungnya bersender 'Rumah Sakit Gonjiam'.

"tentu saja"

Kevin segera mematikan Handphonenya dan segera bergegas menuju ruangan yang tadi sempat ia tanyakan pada suster di RS itu.

'psikiater baru ?,, kau masih ingin membunuhku Kris ?, lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang !", batin Kevin dengan lengkung senyum yang semakin membara.

.

.

"Haiiii.. Dokter Park,, ermm Chanyeol... lama tak jumpa",, sapa Kevin mengembangkan tawanya seraya berjabat tangan

"ohh heii Kris...", Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya, mengira Kevin adalah Kris

"bagaimana kabarmu ? bukankah kau sedang penelitian ?"

"baik, tentu saja.. sudah selesai, dan aku kembali kesini.. senang bertemu denganmu"

"yaaa,, tentu saja kau sangat pintar untuk tidak berlama-lama dalam penelitianmu" ekspresi Kevin tiba-tiba berubah datar

Chanyeol mencium gelagat mencurigakan pada diri Kevin, namun ia kembali tersenyum. Senyuman misterius yang selalu ia tampakkan tentunya.

"tapi apakah aku harus tampak senang, ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang ingin membunuhku ?", raut wajah penuh pertempuran khas Kevil akhirnya muncul

BLAKKK !

Kevin hendak meninju pipi kiri Chanyeol, tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menangkis dan tak lupa ia melepas sebuah tendangan yang mendarat tepat di perut Kevin.

Dan suara keras dari tubuh Kevin yang terpelanting cukup membuat suara cukup gaduh.

"kau pikir aku sudah lupa denganmu,, Kevin ?", sahut Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kevin mendecih

"jadi kau sudah tahu.. haha"

"baru tahu, sebenarnya.."

"baiklah,, aku hanya akan berbicara intinya saja.. pergilah menjauh dari 'kami', bunuh Kris dan buatlah aku menguasai penuh tubuhnya, atau..", Kevin mengambil sebilah pisau operasi milik Chanyeol di mejanya.

"atau aku akan memberikan pisau ini, pada Kyungsoo, kau ingat dia kepribadian macam apa ?, ding-dong, emmmmm kau pasti ingat ! dia sangat terobsesi dalam percobaan bunuh diri.. jadi jika aku menghadiahkan pisau ini padanya, kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya,, melihat temanmu bersimbah darah,, seperti dulu..", Kevin menyeringai

 **Note : Kyungsoo adalah salah satu kepribadian dari Kris yang sangat terobsesi dengan percobaan bunuh diri.**

"apa yang membuatmu keluar ? bukankah selama ini kau sudah tidak menampakkan dirimu ?"

"aku sudah bertemu dengannya, karena aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya, akulah yang berhak atasnya, jadi aku harus menguasai tubuh ini hingga aku bisa terus bersamanya.."

Blakkk ! Trangggg !

Suara gaduh kembali terdengar, setelah Kevin menyerang kembali Chaenyol setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol mencoba menelpon seseorang dari telpon kantornya, mungkin untuk memanggil satpam, atau apapun itu yang membuat Kevin memiliki kesempatan mencekik leher Chanyeol saat dirinya lengah.

Walau cukup sulit bagi Chanyeol, ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk membalas mencekik leher Kevin, aksi saling mencekik leherpun terjadi dalam beberapa waktu.

"Krisss... sadarlah !"

Wajah Chanyeol mulai memerah, dadanya mulai sesak

"WU-YI-FAN... BANGUN !"

Cekikan Kevin mulai melemah, seolah sesuatu mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Tidak Kris,, tidurlah disana,, jangan menggangguku..!"

Dan... cekikan Kevin melonggar, ia terjatuh di samping Chanyeol yang juga melepaskan serangannya dari leher Kevin. Chanyeol terbatuk.

"Chanyeol ? ba,, bagaimana aku bisa bersamamu ? apa yang telah terjadi denganku ?",, tanya Kris terbata-bata

"Kris,, Kevin kembali.. dan sepertinya dia semakin kuat. Ia ingin menguasai tubuhmu secara mutlak dan ingin menidurkanmu selamanya."

"menidurkanku ?"

"aku tidak yakin, tapi tadi ia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertemu seseorang, mungkin ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai. Memiliki sebuah tujuan yang sangat ia inginkan itulah yang membuat dirinya bertambah kuat. Kau harus berhati-hati,, jangan lupa bahwa Kevin adalah kepribadian yang tercipta dari rasa marah dan dendam, ketika ia menyukai seseorang, aku takut bahwa rasa sukanya hanya akan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi yang justru akan melukai seseorang itu"

Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seraut wajah depresi menyelimuti nanar matanya yang semakin meredup.

"Kevin adalah kepribadian yang sangat berbahaya.."

"apa mungkin sebuah kepribadian jatuh hati pada orang yang berbeda ?", tanya Kris

"pada dasarnya kalian terpecah dan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, kalian berada dalam satu tubuh tapi jalan pikiran dan hati kalian memang berbeda, jadi mungkin hal semacam itu bisa terjadi"

Kris memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengira-ngira siapa sebenarnya yang telah bertemu dengan Kevin.

 _'_ _siapa sebenarnya yang telah Kevin temui? apa mungkin... Xiumin ? tidak mungkin !'_

"aku harus pergi..", izin Kris yang langsung berlari.

Ia mencoba menelpon seseornag, namun tak ada jawaban.

.

.

 **TAO POV**

Aku berada di depan kaca yang tergantung cukup besar di tembok kamar pegawai. Ku lihat dengan seksama wajah dan tubuhku, yaa ! ku akui aku cukup, emm tidak ! aku sangat tampan dan memiliki otot-otot yang cukup menggoda di tubuhku. Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Untung saja kamar ini sedang kosong, karena semua pegawai sedang sibuk dengan semua pasien disini.

Ohhhh entah mengapa, aku selalu teringat dengan tatapan intens milik lelaki itu. ia benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak punya banyak waktu, apa mungkin ia sedang sakit parah ? lalu mencari sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum kematiannya ?. sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku,, seraya berbisik pelan di hadapan cermin itu.

'oke Tao kau bertemu dengannya karena kau sedikit bersimpati padanya, bukan karena kau menyukainya.'

Tapi kenapa harus aku ?, apa mungkin karena aku sangat tampan,, aku tidak menyangka aku setampan itu.. 'arrhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Upssss.. !

Tanpa sadar aku sedikit girang.

Kembali aku memukul-mukul pelan jidatku pada tembok di sebelah cermin.

'apa yang sedang ku pikirkan !, ingat Tao kau hanya sedang bersimpatik! Bukan menyukainya !' ,

Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang karena jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menyeretku dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

Yosshhh,, rambut udah oke, baju udah keren, parfume udah , tas udah..

"heii Mr. Huang kau sedang ada kencan ?", seorang rekanku bertanya

"tidak aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang", aku tersenyum canggung sedikit emosi

Sial... sial.. kemana dia sebenarnya ? ini sudah 10 menit aku menunggu di sini, tempat dimana ia seharusnya sedang menungguku. Arhhhhhh rasanya aku ingin pulang saja, tapi arrhhh bagaimana jika dia ternyata datang dan menungguku. Sambil merapikan rambutku yang mulai berantakan, aku menunggunya lagi dan BINGGO ! dia datang, dia setengah berlari kearahku sambil menelpon seseorang. Seperti seorang pangeran yang datang, ia benar-benar sangat tampan saat ini.

Ku silangkan kedua tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku, berpura-pura marah padanya. hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum pada saat dia mulai mendekat dan... dan dia melewatiku begitu saja.

"HEIIIII !", pekikku memanggilnya, aku benar-benar kesal!

Dia menengok ke arahku.

"yaa ada yang bisa kubantu ?", jawabnya dengan sangat sopan, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"sorry ?", sindirku padanya, ohh dia benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini!

"maafkan aku, jika ini tidak sopan, tapi... kau siapa ?", tanyanya lagi tanpa rasa berdosa

Wajahnya ia buat sedemikian _Innoncent ,_ dan itu sangat membuatku jengkel.

"JIKA KAU TAHU ITU TIDAK SOPAN, KENAPA KAU MASIH BERTANYA !"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu.."

"Tidak ingat ? padaku ?!", dialah yang mengajakku pergi bukan ? apa aku baru kehilangan ingatanku atau dia sengaja membuatku kesal.

"sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi", izinnya sopan sambil membungkukan punggungnya.

Dan dia pergi,, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku seorang diri. Apa dia hanya mengerjaiku ? ohh dia ingin membalasku dengan cara seperti ini, aku benar-benar tertipu olehnya.

Baiklah aku hendak berkencan dengan seseorang dan disinilah aku seorang diri, setelah dicampakkan begitu saja. Kembali pada habitatku, di kamar pegawai yang sempit, dan harus kembali bekerja, padahal aku baru saja dicampakkan.

Rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini.. !

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kris melajukan mobil biru dongker milik sekretarisnya Lay, yang tadi hendak menjemputnya di RS. Menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah dan mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri menuju sebuah rumah yangh kupikir sedang dalam bahaya. Rumah Xiumin.

Segera ia berlari dan menekan bel rumah Xiumin setelah ia parkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pagar rumah itu. Wajahnya menampakkan penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa rindu yang tak terelakkan.

"ada apa malam-malam begini kau ke rumahku Kris ?"

Ada senyuman penuh rasa lega memancar dari Kris.

"itu.. Xiumin aku.."

"Xiu.. siapa di luar ?", terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil Xiumin dari dalam

Nanar mata Kris yang tadi tampak bahagia melihat wajah Xiumin kini berubah menjadi sendu, ada rasa kecewa pada diri Kris yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya dirundung rasa nyeri.

"aku sedang minum wine bersama Kai, kau ingin masuk ?", tanyanya kembali. Kris tersenyum simpul.

"tidak aku hanya.. ingin mengatakan suatu hal. Ini penting, aku tau ini sedikit gila tapi ku mohon percayalah padaku."

"tentu saja.."

"aku akan berhenti menemuimu mulai saat ini, jika nanti tiba-tiba aku datang kerumahmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, atau pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan, percayalah bahwa orang itu bukan aku."

"apa kau mabuk ?"

"tolak ajakanku, menjauhlah dariku sebisamu , dan jika aku masih saja melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar batas padamu, tendang aku, pukul aku sepuasmu, lakukan apapun hingga aku tak bisa lagi meyakitimu."

"kapan kau pernah melanggar batasanmu, Kris ?", sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Xiumin yang telah lama membuat hatinya terpesona. Kris membalas kembali dengan senyumnya

"aku mohon padamu,, tolong ingat kata-kataku tadi. Aku pergi dulu"

Kris menelan kecewa dan rasa sakit daam hatinya ketika ia tahu ada seorang lelaki lain yang telah memiliki wanita itu.

Sebelum ia jauh melangkahkan kakinya, Kris berbalik.

"dan Xiumin..."

"apa ?"

"terimakasih telah menelponku saat tahun baru, ia sangat menyenangkan dan menghangatkan.. aku pergi dulu"

"tentu.. hati-hati", Xiumin melemparkan senyum tulusnya pada Kris

.

.

Dengan rasa marah, takut dan kesedihan yang menguasai hatinya saat ini. Kris memandangi wajahnya pada cermin di kamar mandi dalam kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah dan airmatanya lolos begitu saja, mengalir dari setiap sudut matanya.

'ingat kau Kevin ! jika kau berani menyakiti orang-orang disekitarku, aku akan membunuhmu !, aku lebih baik mati untuk menyingkirkanmu ! jika kau ingin menguasai tubuhku, aku juga akan mengusainya ! jika kau semakin kuat! Aku juga akan semakin kuat! , Jika aku tidak hidup, maka kau juga tidak!, Kau mendengarku Kevin ?! brengsek ! kau benar-benar sial !'

TRANG.. !

Suara pecahan kaca menyerukan suasana yang mencekam, diiringi suara tangisan Kris yang semakin mendalam, dan darah segar mengalir dari tangannya, menciprati pecahan-pecahan beling yang berserakan di wastafel yang terletak tepat di antara dirinya dan cermin didepannya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, namun tenggorokan nya seakan tercekat oleh isak tangis yang semakin mendalam. Hatinya yang kini terasa terbebani dengan bagian dirinya yang selalu ia benci, jiwanya yang merasa benar-benar frustasi karena harus selalu berperang melawan dirinya sendiri. Semua terasa semakin berat baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **okey terimakasih pada semua readers yang udah baca, follow, fav dan Review..**

 **review kalian yang paling diharapkan nih biar saya juga tau kekurangan dan kelebihan dari tulisan saya..**

 **banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa saya jawab karena itu akan membongkar cerita selanjutnya, maaf yaa , hehe**

 **yang jelas Kris tetep bakal ke RS karena dia masih dalam pengobatan, semoga ga sampe di isolasi ya..**

 **Dan perasaan Kevin tulus ke Tao..**

 **okey jangan lupa Follow, Fav dan Review..**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya, adara mau ngasih tau sedikit tentang Kris, kepribadian Kris hingga sekarang ada 3 :**

 **1\. Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

 **2\. Kevin**

 **3\. Kyung Soo**

 **Cussss lanjut baca chapter 4 nya ... ^^**

* * *

 **HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hawa dingin serasa mencekik dari ruang kerja yang berukuran cukup besar di rumah yang kini ditinggali oleh Kris seorang diri, deretan buku yang berbaris di rak miliknya menghiasi sepanjang tembok di sisi itu juga sebuah meja kayu bewarna coklat dengan 2 map buku berjajar di sisi kanan dan sebuah buku tebal tergeletak sembarang diatasnya, menambah kesan rapi namun juga sepi.

Kris duduk di sisi meja itu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan emosinya sebisa mungkin, namun tatapan matanya tak bisa berbohong. Aura mata yang menampaknya semua gejolak rasa yang kini meledak-ledak dalam hatinya. Ucapannya begitu dingin, ekspresinya semakin menampakan kemarahan yang begitu mencolok.

"Tuan Wu, apa anda baik-baik saja ?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang seakan menghentikan detakan jam yang menggantung tegap di tengah dinding ruangan itu. Kris melirik sekilas pada wajah sang penanya -Lay, lirikan tajam dari mata elang miliknya, menusuk kedalam kediaman hati Lay yang selalu datar, seolah tatapan itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan miliknya.

"maafkan aku, karena menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu"

Kris tertunduk sekejap, tampaklah sebuah penyesalan dari mata lelaki itu. berbeda dengan Kevin, Kris adalah lelaki bijaksana yang mampu bersikap hangat pada orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"tidak.. aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, maaf atas sikapku", ulangnya

"aku bisa mengerti, tapi tanganmu kenapa ?"

"hanya sedikit frustasi dengan diriku sendiri, lihatlah betapa bodohnya aku"

Yixing masih menampakkan ekspresi datar miliknya, lelaki itu memang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya di atas kanvas wajahnya. _No exspression._

"tentang Kevin ? lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"aku akan berhadapan langsung dengannya"

Mata tajam Kris mulai terfokus dengan rencana yang telah ia susun.

"apa rencana anda ?"

"pertama, pasang kamera pengawas di setiap sudut rumahku, hingga aku bisa memantau semua pergerakanku setiap detiknya. Lalu pasang juga sebuah pengaman di pintu kamar dan pintu utama rumah ini, hanya aku dan kau saja yang tau apa kata sandinya. ' _dia'_ –Kevin- boleh saja mengambil alih tubuhku tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengurungnya disini."

"baiklah.."

"juga carikan seorang psikiater pribadi untukku yang bisa menjaga rahasia ini dengan hidupnya, psikiater yang akan mengawasiku selama 24 jam dan tentu saja dia harus seorang laki-laki karena dia akan tinggal bersamaku disini"

* * *

 **RS. Gonjiam**

Tao sedang sibuk menangani para pasien. Setelah memberi obat bius kepada pasien yang menggila, Tao melangkahkan kakinya di antara pintu-pintu besi berwana abu gelap yang berisikan pasien-pasien yang sedang di karantina.

Sebenarnya hatinya enggan untuk berada di sekitar ruang itu. Banyak suara yang sangat Tao tidak suka disana. Gedoran pintu, lengkingan suara yang mengggema saat memantul pada tembok, juga tangisan mereka yang meledak memohon agar mereka keluar dari ruang isolasi itu. Itulah tingkah mereka di 2 minggu pertama, dan setelahnya mereka hanya duduk diam tanpa ekspresi dengan terus memandangi satu titik di depan yang kosong, seolah ia tak lagi memiliki jiwa di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang letih, hatinya yang semakin mati, tapi itu adalah prosedur dari pengobatan kepada para pasien yang sudah parah.

Tao memantao pergerakan mereka dari layar yang terletak di depan pintu setiap bangsal. Layar televisi yang akan menyajikan gambaran mereka dari kamera pengawas yang terpasang di dalamnya.

Drrtttt... drrrtttt...

Sesuatu bergetar dari balik kantung jas putihnya, ia lirik sekilas sebuah nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya, dan sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Tao berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"hyung..!"

Di kursi panjang bewarna putih yang terpajang di tengah taman RS, Kim Jong Dae sedang duduk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"yoww !"

Tao duduk di samping kakaknya.

"bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu hari ini ?", seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jong Dae itu bertanya.

"baik, seperti biasa.. dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ? berapa orang yang telah hyung bunuh semalam ?"

"5 orang", Kim Jong Dae terkekeh penuh kepuasan yang dibalas dengan picingan mata tajam dari Tao

"ayolahh aku hanya membunuh orang di novel yang sedang kutulis, kenapa kau seserius itu"

"lihatlah kantung matamu, tidurlah yang cukup, dan jangan terlalu mendalami karakter novelmu, dan membawamu ke dunia yang baru, itu bisa menyakiti dirimu pada akhirnya. Mengerti Jong Dae hyung ? "

"hemmm,, Chen, panggil aku Chen hari ini.."

"Chen ? itu nama barumu ?"

"itu... hehe,, begini dokter.. Sebenarnya aku menggunakan nama itu ketika aku berada di klub, karena nama Jong Dae terlalu biasa. Jadi aku menggunakan nama Chen", Chen kembali tersenyum bangga

"baiklah,, kita sudah selesai bicara. Maaf tuan, dari hasil hipotesaku kau menderita kepribadian ganda", Tao berpura-pura memasang wajah serius.

Chen hanya membalas candaan Tao dengan tertawa.

"aku bilang.. aku bisa memiliki hidup yang nyaman setelah mendefinisikan diriku menjadi 2. Sebagai lelaki bernama Kim Jong Dae, aku adalah lelaki yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarga kita, dan Chen adalah lelaki yang memiliki kebebasan, aku bisa bersikap seperti apa yang kumau. Seperti udara yang berhembus, seperti air yang mengalir, aku ingin memiliki kebebasan seperti itu"

Chen membentangkan lengannya seolah membayangkan kemegahan dunia dan kebebasan yang selalu diinginkannya.

Melihat kakaknya seperti itu, Tao terdiam sesaat, ingatannya tiba-tiba melayang pada kejadian semalam. Tentang seseorang yang memandang dirinya dengan tajam dan tanpa jeda.

 _"Ingatlah_ _wajahku dan tatapan mataku, ini adalah milik KEVIN_ _."_

lalu ingatannya berpindah pada saat ia bertemu dengannya ketika ia hendak pergi dari RS dengan tergesa.

" _tunggu sebentar.."_

 _"maaf kau siapa ?"_

 _._

"kau sedang melamunkan apa, Tao ?"

"aaa tidak.. hanya saja, apakah menyenangkan ketika hyung membagi dirimu menjadi 2 ?"

"hemm,, dibanding dengan kata 'menyenangkan', mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari dunia yang kejam. yaa semacam itu."

Tao mengangguk, namun pikirannya masih terpaku untuk membandingkan seseorang yang baru ia temui semalam, wajah yang sama namun entah kenapa, tapi...

'mereka berbeda... sinar mata mereka sangat berbeda', batinnya

.

.

Tao menghabiskan malamnya di RS, ia kebagian Shift malam hari ini, dan itu sangat melelahkan. Tao melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah jam 5 pagi dan ini waktunya ia pulang, sambil menguap Tao memakai jaket hitam kulitnya dan dengan langkah malasnya ia berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir di depan RS.

Kondisi parkiran benar-benar sepi, tak terdengar suara apapun disana dan tak banyak mobil atau motor yang terparkir karena mereka belum datang atau setidaknya mereka sudah pulang.

Hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar saat itu, namun itu tak lagi menakutkan baginya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali ketika baru saja ia sampai di tempat motornya terparkir, beberapa orang lak-laki bertubuh kekar menyergapnya dari belakang, membengkap mulutnya, Tao mencoba melawan, tapi usahanya tak menghasilkan sesuatu kecuali bantingan dan pukulan di wajahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia disekap di sebuah mobil van berwarna putih.

 **Tao diculik..**

* * *

Kris sedang duduk santai di sofa tunggal di ruang utama rumahnya, mempelajari beberapa berkas penting untuk pidato pertamanya di perusahaan Wu Grup ketika ia ditelpon oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Seseorang yang mengaku telah menculik seseorang bernama 'Huang Zitao'.

"Lay, aku akan pergi sebentar"

Izin Kris seraya memakai jasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"tapi, sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai,dan pidatomu adalah topik utama rapat itu, kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya"

"hanya sebentar.."

"lagi pula bagaimana caranya kau menyelesaikannya ? apa yang tujuan mereka ? kau tidak tahu bukan ?"

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang dalam bahaya"

"tapi itu ulah Kevin, kenapa kaulah yang harus selalu bertanggungjawab atas semua ulahnya"

"kau benar..! ini adalah ulahnya, jadi hanya dia yang tahu... "

Kris mencengkram kedua bahu Lay erat, seolah ia telah menemukan jawaban darinya.

"pukul aku Lay", pintanya

"kenapa aku harus memukulmu ?", tanya Lay bingung

"Kevin sangat sensitif ketika aku marah atau tersakiti.. jadi pukul aku sekarang ?"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika kau memanggil _nya."_

"ini perintah !", sorot mata Kris menatap tajam pada Lay.

Lay terpaku pada posisinya, ada banyak alasan kenapa Lay tidak ingin memukul Kris,termasuk tentang rapat yang harus Kris hadiri juga tentang semua persiapannya. Tapi, tak juga ia mampu berargumen dengannya kecuali ia selalu kalah.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Lay mengayunkan asal tangannya ke pundak Kris, tapi itu terlalu pelan, bahkan Kris tidak merasakan apapun.

"lebih keras ! "

"aku tidak bisa..", Lay memutar bola matanya penuh ragu.

Mata Lay berkedip sekali, dan tak ada keinginan baginya untuk memukul seseorang di depannya itu.

"aku mohon.."

Lay tampak enggan dan tertekan tapi sepertinya tak ada jalan lain dan...

BLAAKK !

Sebuah pukulan mendarat sempurna di perut Kris, membuatnya terkulai di lantai dan merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar seperti biasa ketika ia akan " _berganti"._

"Kevin ?", panggil Lay ragu

Dengan masih terduduk di lantai seseorang yang memiliki wajah seorang Kris menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"apa kau membenciku ?"

"tidak..", jawab Lay sedikit takut

"lalu kenapa kau memukulku.. ?"

"emmm.. kau Kevin ?", tanya Lay ragu, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan darinya

"aku ?,, bukan..", ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berdiri

"Namaku... -Kyung Soo.. -17 tahun", ucapnya kemudian

"..."

"mereka bilang, aku adalah kepribadian yang terbentuk dari rasa depresi dan rasa khawatir."

Dengan nenar mata yang hampir kosong, ia melangkah perlahan menuju tangga di rumah itu, berjalan dengan matanya yang mulai mengerjap lebih cepat. Di anak tangga ke-3 ia menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya bergerak memutar hingga terhenti pada sudut dimana lelaki itu bertemu dengan sudut yang sama dimana Lay masih berdiri terpaku.

"dimana _dia_ meletakkan kacamataku ?"

"kacamata ?"

Lay yang masih bingung dengan keadaan itu, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"mungkin di kamarnya, aku akan mencarinya untukmu"

Dengan sedikit gagap, Lay berlari ke kamar Kris, menginputkan password kamarnya dan memasukkinya, ia memutar bola matanya pada sekeliling kamar itu, melihat kemana ia harus memulai mencari kacamata yang dimaksud oleh lelaki yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Kyung Soo. Beralih ke laci, ia buka satu per satu laci kayu yang menyatu dengan meja kerja Kris disana.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. .

Ia buka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya pada ruang ganti dimana Kris dan semua kepribadian lainnya biasa meletakkan barang-barang mereka disana. Pada sebuah laci dibawah deretan baju yang menggantung, akhirnya ia temukan juga sebuah kacamata dengan lensa bening , ber-frame hitam. Sambil menggenggam kacamata itu, ia berjalan cepat ke arah tangga, tempat dimana tadi ia berpisah dengan Kyung Soo, hatinya seperti memiliki firasat tak enak. Dan benar, Kyung Soo tak ada disana.

'arrrhhhhhhh ! kau bodoh Lay, kenapa kau bisa lupa',

Lay terus memaki dirinya dan segera berlari menyusuri anak tangga di rumah yang cukup luas itu. kyung Soo adalah kepribadian yang akan muncul ketika Kris sedang tertekan dan julukan baginya adalah ' _Killer'._ ia sangat terobsesi dengan bunuh diri, dan Lay melakukan kesalahan fatal karena telah meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendiri.

Di balkon rumah, di lantai atas, Kyung Soo duduk di pinggiran balkon. Menggerakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya di udara lepas. Dengan manik mata yang kosong, ia pandangi arah bawah, begitu tinggi dan hampa.

"Tuan Wu.. !", panggil Lay panik

Lay segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang lelaki itu, entah siapa namanya, Lay tidak peduli karena baginya, wajah itu adalah milik Tuan Wu, atasannya.

"jangan bermain-main dengan tubuhnya !"

Mendengar bentakan darinya, lelaki jangkung bermata hitam itu tertunduk, wajahnya pias.

"jangan membentakku.. aku tidak bersalah apapun..", lirihnya

"maaf..", bisik Lay pelan namun tetap masih menyisakan kepanikannya.

"Tuan Wu, maksudku.. emm.. ",

Kyung Soo menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Lay yang tepat ada didepannya, binar matanya semakin gelap, seolah ia telah mati.

"bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, untuk hadir di rapat perusahaan, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, kau hanya perlu berdiri ditengah rapat dan membacakan kertas yang akan kuberikan padamu nanti.. aku mohon.."

Lelaki itu tak hentinya memandang Lay dengan sinar mata yang sama.

"namaku.. Kyung Soo.. dan ini juga adalah tubuhku.. aku hidup di tubuh ini.."

Kyung Soo menghempaskan tubuh Lay agar tidak berdekatan dengan dirinya.

"kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku pengganggu ? kenapa aku selalu disalahkan ? apa kau pikir aku berada di tubuhnya karena keinginanku sendiri.. ?", dengan suara berat ia berkata.

Wajah yang selalu memiliki ekspresi datar kini tampak menyesal, rasa sesal yang menyesakkan dada.

Drrriringgg drrriinggg..!

Sebuah dering suara dari balik kantung celana Kyung Soo memecah hening yang sempat beberapa detik menyelimuti suasana dingin di kamar Kris.

"hallo... ?"

"sudah kubilang, jika dalam 2 jam kau tidak kesini, temanmu akan mati !"

"kau dimana ?"

Kyung Soo menutup telponnya dengan kasar.

"ada nyawa seseorang sedang terancam, dan kau hanya menyuruhku untuk pergi rapat ? baik sekali", sindir Kyung Soo

"rapat itu sangat penting, ini menyangkut posisi _mu_ , maksudku tuan Wu di perusahaan, jika kau tidak datang semuanya akan kacau, dan orang-orang yang sudah siap dengan rencana-rencana kotornya akan semakin leluasa untuk menghancurkanmu maksudku tuan Wu. Tentang penculikan itu, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya"

Lelaki bermata elang itu tersenyum tipis ketika ia mendengar ucapan Lay.

"sepertinya ia telah memiliki seorang teman yang baik, beruntung sekali"

Ada rasa iri dari tatapan lelaki didepannya, namun Lay hanya mampu untuk menundukkan wajahnya. Dan Ia benamkan sedalam mungkin.

"aku bukan temannya", bisk Lay hampir tak terdengar, "aku hanya bawahannya"

"kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir bukan ?, aku akan menolong orang itu"

"tapi..."

"jika aku sedang beruntung, mungkin aku akan bertemu _malaikat mautku_ disana.."

Lay melihatnya dengan nyali yang ciut, ekspresi datarnya, senyuman yang menggambarkan kesedihan, wajah yang hanya menginginkan sebuah... -kematian.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah gudang tua yangcukup luas Tao terduduk di kursi dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat, matanya setengah tertutup hampir tak sadarkan diri, pipi dan pinggiran matanya lebam, bibirnya bahkan mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah.

Ia kerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, sejauh apa yang bisa ia pandang, ia hanya melihat sekumpulan manusia-menusia berpakaian serba hitam, dan didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah sangar sedang menyeringai kepadanya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket hitam panjang yang ia kenakan, mungkin ia adalah pemimpin mereka.

"apa mau kalian menyekapku disini ?",

"bukan kamu yang aku inginkan, tapi Kevin"

"ada urusan apa ?"

"hanya dendam pribadi"

"kalau begitu jangan libatkan aku, aku tidak mengenalnya.."

"jangan berbohong !, salah satu anak buahku yang dipukul olehnya di klub kemarin melihatnya pergi bersamamu.. sudah lama ia tidak terlihat, tak ku sangka ternyata dia ada di kota ini.. hahaha"

Suara tawa yang memekakan telinga, begitu percaya diri, begitu bengis.

"dia tidak mungkin datang.."

"dia pasti datang.."

"kemarin hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, aku memukulnya dan ia membawaku bersamanya dalam rangka balas dendam, ia memaksaku, lalu dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya"

"benarkah ? pppfttt ", ia menahan tawanya "kau pikir aku akan percaya ? hahaha"

"jadi dia dipukul olehmu ? jika makhluk lemah sepertimu bisa menghabisinya, itu berarti,, dia benar-benar seorang pecundang! Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia menghilang ? ohhh ini benar-benar sangat lucu... hahaha"

Tao menghembuskan napas berat menahan marah, rasanya ia lebih terpancing emosi ketika mereka menertawakan Kevin dibanding saat mereka menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tao berani bersumpah ia ingin sekali meninju wajah mereka yang sedang tertawa saat ini.

DEZZZZZZZ... ! RIIIZZTTTT !

Suara gesekan ban motor yang beradu cepat dengan lantai semen di ruang itu membuat suasana menjadi hening, sikap penuh waspada langsung menghinggapi mereka. Walaupun tadi mereka sempat menertawkannya dan mengatakan bahwa Kevin adalah seorang pecundang, hatinya tetap menolak pernyataan itu, mengingat bahwa ia pernah hampir tewas saat melawan dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu disaat ia bahkan membawa 30 pasukan untuk membantu melawan Kevin. 1 : 30 dan ia tetap kalah mutlak. Sebuah alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk tetap menyisakan kengerian pada dirinya.

Dan dia datang. Turun dengan begitu elegan seolah tak ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berkaca mata lebar khas seorang _Nerd,_ dengan celana jeans biru tua dan kaos putih bersetel jaket coklat panjang berkerah yang ia biarkan tak terkancing. Pakaian casual yang sangat cocok dengan sepatu boot kulit hitam dan rambut hitamnya yang ia biarkan tak tertata rapi, membuatnya melambai ketika angin bertiup. Dengan gaya _casual_ ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang melayang dengan sinar mata yang hampir tak tertangkap maknanya.

"aku membawa beberapa bom, dan yang terbesar ada di tas ini", Kyung Soo menaruh tas hitam besar di sampingnya dan membawa bom yang lebih kecil di tangannya,

"lepaskan dia atau kita semua akan mati..",

Dengan intonasi yang sangat halus, suaranya terdengar lemah. Terlalu lemah untuk seorang lelaki berusia 25 tahun, terlalu halus untuk suara seorang pria dan -terlalu _impossible_ untuk ukuran seorang Kevin.

Seseorang dari kawanan itu berbisik pada pemimpin mereka.

"bos, apa dia benar-benar Kevin ?"

"bodoh ! sudah jelas bukan ?"

"tapi gayanya sangat berbeda, lagipula entahlah seolah dia adalah orang lain"

"gaya seseorang memang sering berubah, tapi tak ada sesuatu apapun yang akan merubah wajahnya, dia tetap orang yang sama"

Bukan hanya orang itu yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan Tao terkejut dengan penampilan lelaki yang ia sangka sebagai Kevin itu sekarang.

'benar, dia berbeda.. sinar matanya, gaya berpakaiannya, bahkan cara berbicaranya sangat berbeda. dia bukan orang yang kutemui di klub, juga bukan orang yang kutemui di RS... lalu siapa dia ?', batin Tao

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pemimpin dari mereka bersuara.

"akhirnya kau datang, Kevin.. mudah sekali memancingmu untuk datang"

"tidak perlu basa basi, apa maumu ?"

"aku adal.."

"aku tidak peduli siapa kau, jadi cepat katakan apa tujuanmu ?"

Pemimpin itu terlihat jengkel setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh Kyung Soo. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"kau ingin cari mati denganku ?! kau selalu bila.."

"kalimat yang bertele-tele ! aku tidak suka !, kau menghabiskan waktuku, kau mengerti ?"

"kau selalu bilang kau tidak akan mati saat ini, tapi sepertinya kau kalah jumlah.. Itu yang ingin ku katakan, dan JANGAN SELALU MEMOTONG UCAPANKU !"

"kalimat tanpa makna! Aku tidak suka!, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu ?", Kyung Soo tampak tak peduli saat kalimatnya benar-benar membuat lelaki didepannya semakin geram.

"memperingatimu.."

"kalimat yang menggantung ! aku tidak suka !, katakan dengan jelas.."

"setelah menyerang anak buahku, kau mau berlagak hilang ingatan ?"

"tapi... aku tidak ingat..", jawab Kyung Soo datar

"serang dia !"

BLAKK ! PRANGG ! DUGG!

Semua orang disana menyerang Kyung Soo tiba-tiba, dan dalam waktu sekejap sekitar 4 orang sudah terlentang. Walau tak sehebat Kevin, Kyung Soo cukup ahli dalam bertarung.

Namun itu tidak cukup, terlalu banyak orang yang menyerang, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah bom yang tadi terjatuh, menekan tombol yang ada di bom itu, dan sebuah angka 00.05 mulai berjalan mundur, ia lemparkan bom waktu itu jauh dan 5 detik kemudian...

BOOMMM !

Sebuah ledakan terdengar menggema, merobohkan beberapa bagian gudang itu, dan efek ledakanya mengenai beberapa orang dari gerombolan itu. namun itu belum cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

"gaya pertarunganmu banyak berubah Kevin.. kau menggunakan cara kotor", Pemimpin gengster itu

berucap dingin padanya

"menyerangku dengan orang sebanyak ini jauh lebih kotor, ini adalah peringatan, aku hanya meledakan bom kecil, tapi jika kau masih menyeraaa..."

BLAKKK !

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya,, Seseorang memukul punggungnya, ia jatuh tersungkur, dan gelap, hanya itu yang ia ingat saat itu.

.

.

Disebuah ruang kamar yang berada di belakang gudang, Tao dan Kyung Soo terkurung dengan tangan terikat di atas kursi.

Tao melihat lelaki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri disampingnya, ia mencoba memanggilnya, tapi lelaki itu tidak merespon.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Tao memandangi lelaki itu, dari atas kebawah, dan dari bawah ke atas. Dia memang orang yang pernah ditemuinya saat mengejar pasien kabur di klub malam itu, tapi penampilan dan sinar matanya tadi benar-benar berbeda.

Namun ia harus menghentikan lamunannya, kala tubuh yang ia tahu bernama Kevin itu bergerak, seperti gerakan orang tersentrum, dan tak lama, lelaki tinggi berkaca mata seorang _NERT_ itu terbangun.

 **KRIS TERBANGUN**

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?", tanya Kris sopan

Tao tidak menjawab apapun, ia masih memerhatikan gejala aneh dari lelaki itu, bahkan kini cara bicaranya sudah berubah lagi. Jika ia hanya berpura-pura menjadi karakter lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya -Kim Jong Dae, yang hanya mengganti karakter demi kesenangan saja, perubahan itu tidak mungkin bisa sedrastis ini.

"maafkan aku telah melibatkanmu ke dalam masalahku.."

Kris melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya.

"kau bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah ?", Tao mulai berbicara

"aku sudah sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini, jadi aku mempelajari cara melepaskan diri sepanjang tahun"

"ohh.."

Kris berjongkok melepas ikatan kaki yang membelit kaki Tao tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dari Tao yang tak ada barang sedetikpun baginya selain terus memperhatikan tubuh lelaki yang kini ada didepannya.

"INGAT !", Tao setengah berteriak

Kris menengadahkan wajahnya, setengah terkejut.

"apa ?",

"Hari ini... Tanggal 25, Bulan juli, Tahun 2015, tepat di jam 10 malam..."

"emmm.. hari apa itu ?", tanya Kris bingung

"Itu adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu,,, karena ulahmu...", Tao semakin melekatkan pandangan matanya pada mata Kris yang menatapnya penuh keraguan.

"ini bukan saat yang tepat.. kita harus lebih dulu memikirkan caranya keluar dari tempat ini.."

"tapi kaulah yang mengatakan itu padaku -malam itu..."

Mata elang Kris membulat, mulutnya seolah membeku, tak ada jawaban apapun yang bisa ia ucapkan sebagai alasannya, ada rasa takut dalam hatinya, jika rahasia besar tentang hidupnya terbongkar. Dengan gagap ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sebuah alasan.

Seperti setitik air yang terjatuh, secepat itu pula Tao teringat dengan mata kuliahnya yang dulu pernah ia pelajari, sebuah kondisi dimana kepribadian seseorang bisa terpecah, sehingga muncul kepribadian yang lain. Kepribadian yang biasanya merupakan ekspresi dari kepribadian utama yang muncul karena pribadi utama tidak dapat mewujudkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Itu adalah gejala dari.. Tao tau apa itu, tapi sebagian hatinya tak ingin menerima kenyataan itu.

"Siapa namamu ?",

Tao bertanya dengan sinar mata yang seolah telah menemukan sebuah jawaban tentang lelaki di depannya, ia menatap Kris dalam.

"katakan padaku... Siapa namamu ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **Updatenya agak slow yah ? maaf yaa... hehe**

 **Oke ini akhir di chapter 4, kisah Kris dan Tao nanti bakal di ceritain kok di chapter selanjutnya, keep penasaran and waiting for the next chapter guys.. ^^**

 **Jangan lupa FAV , FOLLOW, AND REVIEW yaaa... biar semangat update nih..**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE :**

 **Oke gak banyak, Cuma pengen nagasih tau, di FF The Only One Love, saya sempat nulis kalau ada 2 pribadi Kris yang suka sama Tao, tapi saya gak ngasih tau loh yah, pribadi mana yang bakal suka sama Tao, mengingat saya belum bisa pastikan ada berapa karakter Kris yang mungkin akan terbentuk.** **J** **, tapi semoga di Chapter ini semua terjawab... Yu ahh lanjut bacanya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Siapa namamu ?",

Tao bertanya dengan sinar matanya yang menyelidik, ia menatap Kris dalam.

"katakan padaku... Siapa namamu ?"

Dalam detik, Kris hanya mampu terdiam, diam dalam ketidakmampuan dirinya unutk menjawab. Hanya mampu berpikir tentang apapun yang dapat membawa dirinya terbebas dari pertanyaan itu.

Tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan itu, itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit, 'siapa namamu' Kris mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam otaknya berkali-kali. Nama adalah sebuah identitas, lalu sebenarnya siapakah dirinya ? Kris berganti pandang dengan tatapan Tao, menyinari aura matanya dengan pandangan tak suka, juga tak nyaman. Tersenyum getir, Kris hanya bergeming dengan tali ikatan di kaki Tao yang melilitnya sepanjang hari.

"kau ingin selamat dari sini bukan ? aku akan menyelamatkanmu...", sahut Kris

 **KRIS POV**

DUARRRRTTTT !

Sesaat setelah aku membuka ikatan lelaki itu sebuah ledakan besar terdengar memekakan telinga.

Panik, ia memelukku dengan kencang..

"tolong aku.. tolong aku", katanya berulang

Dengan jenis pakaian yang kugunakan, aku tahu bahwa yang 'terpanggil' ternyata Kyung Soo bukan Kevin seperti harapanku. Ada beberaa hal yang aneh, tidak biasanya Kyung Soo berbuat sejauh ini. dia adalah kepribadian yang biasanya banyak diam dan tipikal seseorang yang selalu ingin sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya kupikir dia lebih cocok menangani hal ini, dia anak yang jenius, jadi pasti ia sudah merencanakan semuanya, ia tahu bahwa ia akan kalah, dan menyetel bom itu disaat yang tepat.

"heii, tetaplah tersadar", kataku

Aku memapah lelaki itu, aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya jadi aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Ia sangat lemah, tubuhnya nyaris terjuntai, hampir kehilangan seluruh keseimbangannya.

Terimakasih atas ledakan itu, karna semua orang pasti sudah mengamankan dirinya sendiri, setidaknya sudah tewas. Aku menendang pintu kayu di depanku, sekuat tenaga yang tersisa agar pintu tua itu bisa terbuka, dan pada usahaku yang ketiga aku berhasil membuka jalan. Secepat mungkin aku berlari seraya memapahnya keluar dari gudang.

"bertahanlah.. kita sudah hampir keluar, pegang yang kuat", perintahku padanya seraya melingkarkan tangannya melingkari pundakku.

Dengan motor yang kutemukan di sekitar gudang, kuangkat tubuhnya ke bangku penumpang dan dengan kunci yang masih menggantung disana, kunyalakan motor itu, bermodal keberanian dan kenekatan, ditengah api yang berkobar kupicu mesin itu pada kecepatan yang hampir full menerobos nyala api yang bekobar di sepanjang ruang.

"tolong aku... tolong aku.. aku takut..",

Bisikan-bisikan itu terus berulang lemah dari lelaki di belakangku, dia hampir tak sadarkan diri dan sepertinya ia sedang mengigau. Ia menggenggam pinggangku sangat kencang, dia sangat ketakutan.

Aku mendesis, memaki diriku sendiri. Hanya dalam pikiranku, tentu saja.

Aku terlalu ceroboh hingga harus melibatkan orang lain, seketika hatiku bergetar oleh rasa frustasi dan rasa bersalah. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, bagaimana aku bisa membuat Kevin menyingkir dan tak lagi membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

Berselang menit, ia sudah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Aku menatap penuh fokus dalam dirinya, matanya yang kini tertutup karena pengaruh obat bius dan pada sekujur tubuhnya yang kotor oleh tanah dan abu juga luka-luka ringan pada tangan dan wajahnya.

"maafkan aku...", aku membungkukan punggungku

Ekspresiku memang datar, namun tak pernah menutupi rasa bersalahku.

Entah berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu, namun kurasa itu tak akan pernah cukup. Dia pasti sedang ketakutan, jika hal ini akan membuatnya trouma, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"aku menyesal karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu kenapa kau harus berada di situasi seperti ini. dan yang terpenting, aku sangat menyesal membuatmu harus bertemu denganku"

Setelah mengatakan semua penyesalanku, aku menundukan kepalaku sekali lagi. Segera aku bergegas ke depan rumah sakit untuk menemui Yixing yang sudah menungguku di mobil agar aku bisa menghadiri rapat.

* * *

 **Di Kantor**

Aku tertunduk setelah menyadari kesalahanku, datang sangat terlambat pada pertemuan penting siang ini. Aku memang masih sempat hadir untuk perkenalanku tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar sangat terlambat.

Dengan menyembunyikan lenganku yang mulai tergenangi darah akibat _accident_ tadi, aku berjalan mengikuti jejak langkah kaki ayah –siwon- didepanku. Wajahnya yang kaku, kini tertekuk menampakkan kekecewaan yang teramat parah. Namun, seberapapun beban yang ada untuk mengganggu pikirannya, tak mengurangi sedikitpun aura elegan dari penampilannya. Ayah, diumurnya yang sekarang tetap terlihat sangat gagah, dia memang seorang lelaki khas seorang keturunan keluarga Wu, sesungguhnya Kris begitu mengagumi ayahnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang selalu ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah tenangnya dan itu tampak jelas bagiku, matanya tak pernah sanggup membohongiku, auranya tak pernah dapat membuatku tenang. Ada kebencian mendalam dibalik sinar matanya yang bersinar.

"selamat sore.", pamanku menyapa kami dengan tatapan sarkartis ketika kami akan memasuki lift.

"sore paman, seharusnya aku bisa menyambutmu dengan lebih formal, tapi ternyata kita hanya bisa bertemu di tempat ini.", sahutku sopan seraya menundukan kepalaku.

Ayahku hanya tersenyum setengah sinis pada pamanku dengan aura dingin di wajahnya.

"ohhh kau.. akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mencoba menghindar. Tapi bagi seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di luar negeri – _canada-,_ kini sudah harus menjabat sebagai wakil direktur, apakah ini tidak terlalu kejam, presiden ?" alihnya kemudian, sedetik kemudian, senyumanku memudar.

"demi perusahaan dan demi dirinya sendiri lebih baik memulai pekerjaan sesegara mungkin.", sahun ayahku tersenyum simpul.

"tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, putraku –Kai- pasti bisa menjaga dan menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang mungkin akan ia timbulkan karena dia _masih ORANG BARU._ Tapi apakah membuat orang baru langsung menduduki jabatan setinggi itu tidak terlalu membebaninya ? _"_

"ia adalah anak yang sangat cerdas dan disiplin. Kehidupannya telah membuat ia menjadi lelaki yang bijaksana, selebihnya ia bisa banyak belajar darimu. Dan selagi ia - _Kris-_ dibebani posisi penting dia akan menjadi bertanggung jawab". Tangkas ayahku lagi dengan senyum dingin khas miliknya. Senyuman mematikan yang menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dalam tatapannya.

Kami melangkah menuju dalam lift. Menundukkan kepalaku sekali lagi dengan sopan sekaligus kikuk pada pamanku.

"jangan percaya dengan senyumannya", sergah ayahku cepat setelah pintu lift tertutup.

"Tawanya, kebaikannya, semuanya palsu termasuk strateginya. Semakin gelap ambisi seseorang semakin ia akan berusaha menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya", kutemukan sebuah nada dingin penuh arogansi dan ambisi dalam aksen ucapannya. Aku diam.

Tak lama kami sudah sampai di ruanganku, waktu terasa begitu lama ketika segala sesuatu tidak ditempatkan dengan baik. Sunyi dan mencekam adalah kesan pertama saat aku akhirnyya menghentikan langkahku tepat ketika ayah didepanku berhenti. Kucoba mengulas sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan ketika sebuah tamparan berlabuh di pipi kananku.

*Plaakkkkk

Ia menamparku ketika ia berbalik kearahku, menghempaskan tangannya pada pipiku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuhku bergeser dari tempat semula aku berdiri dan rasa nyeri kini berdenyut mewakili darah yang kini mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Aku menggenggam tanganku mencoba menguatkan diriku sendiri.

"kau datang terlambat di hari pertamamu ? Didepan orang-orang yang sudah lama menantikan kehancuranmu ? BERANI SEKALI KAU TERLAMBAT DIDEPAN PAMANMU, ORANG PERTAMA YANG AKAN MELOMPAT UNTUK MEREBUT POSISIMU !"

Kutundukaan kepalaku.

"maafkan aku", cicitku hampir berbisik.

"MAAF KATAMU ?! kau tahu kepada siapa seharusnya kau ucapakan kata maaf ! Siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kata itu ! siapa ?!.. apa bahkan kau tahu ?", ia membuat tenggorannya tercekat ketika ia masih menahan emosinya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan..."

"KAKAKMU !", potongnya kemudian ketika emosinya telah menuncak.

"kakakmu lah yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kata maafmu saat ini ! karena hanya demi menemukanmu, dia telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Alasan kenapa kau bisa ada disini adalah karena kakakmu..! dan alasan mengapa dia tidak ada disini ADALAH KARENAMU !, alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa menduduki kursinya ADALAH KESALAHANMU ! ", bentaknya padaku, menampakkan mata merah menyala.

Ada rasa sakit pada kedalaman matanya berbarengan dengan mataku yang mulai berani menatapnya dalam ketidakpahamanku. Pada mata itu aku mencoba menangkap sesuatu yang tersimpan, namun mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kupahami. Tidak, karena aku telah melupakannya.

 _Bahkan aku tak ingat bahwa aku pernah memiliki seorang kakak._

"ANDAI KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA IA TELAH MENYELAMATMU, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERANI UNTUK MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN SEPERTI INI ! HANYA JIKA KAU MENGETAHUINYA..! jadi.. aku tidak peduli dengan cara apapun yang kau ambil, tapi kau harus bisa mempertahankan perusahaan ini, HARUS sampai akhirnya dia bisa menduduki kursi itu ! APA KAU MENGERTI ?!", teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku, kedua tangan kekarnya, bergetar diatas pundakku, mencengkramnya dengan kencang.

"andai kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putraku, apa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat ini...?", ia meluapkan semua emosinya hingga airmatanya keluar. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan cara yang sama seperti biasanya. Tanpa memandangku, tanpa mengganggapku, ayah hanya melaluiku begitu saja.

Ada kata yang berpijar membentuk pedang yang menancap jantungku dan ada rasa sakit yang kini kurasakan, bukan pada tanganku, bukan pula pada pipi atau bibirku tapi rasa sakit tak kasat mata yang tak bisa kugambarkan bagaimana rasanya, karena hanya bisa kurasakan dalam hatiku saja.

'aku mohon padamu Kris, kau harus tetap tenang... jangan tertekan atau Kyungsoo akan mengambil alih tubuhmu... kau tidak ingin merekaayah tahu bahwa penyakitmu semakin parah bukan ?'

.

.

Suasana kantor menjadi senyap, ketika udara sekitarku seolah berubah menjadi partikel beracun yang membuatku sekarat. Aku membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di atas mejaku. Dengan teknik scanning aku coba membacanya. Tapi, rasanya semua kata-kata itu mengabur, rasanya mataku mulai terasa perih, aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku berada di tempat ini, dadaku sesak. Ke jatuhkan kepalaku ke meja pelan hingga keningku menyentuh meja yang terlapisi kaca, dingin, rasanya dingin.

"tuan Wu"

Aku mendongah

"ada apa ?", kataku

"aku membawakan kotak obat"

Aku mengangguk enggan. Ku letakkan tanganku di udara memberi tanda izin baginya untuk mengobatiku. Seperti biasa dia mengobatiku dengan lembut, tangannya yang halus membuatku selalu merasa nyaman dan tidak merasa nyeri.

"tuan...", panggilnya

"ada apa ?"

"apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ke rumah sakit ?"

"Kau sudah menjahitnya kan ?, kalau begitu aku akan baik-baik saja"

"pipimu juga terluka.. biar aku obati"

Yixing, mengoleskan obat yang membuatku harus memejamkan mata karena rasanya cukup perih.

"emmm..", katanya segan.

"apa lagi ?"

"boleh aku memintamu membuka bajumu ? aku ingin memeriksanya, sepertinya lukamu cukup parah", pintanya padaku

*Dengan santai Kris membuka kancing-kancing yang ada diatas tubuhnya, dan membiarkan lelaki itu melihat bagaimana ia kini duduk dengan bertelanjang dada.

"banyak memar di punggungmu, kau pasti dipukuli habis-habisan"

"tidak seperti Kevin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertarung, dia sangat lemah, juga penakut. Tentu saja ia akan kalah"

Lelaki berwajah Jpeg itu kembali diam, ia mengobati dengan lembut pada luka-luka di punggungku. Saat itu terasa sekali suasana canggung diantara kami berdua. Suasana kaku yang telanjur mengunci semua sifatnya.

"boleh aku bertanya lagi?", tanyanya kemudian, memecah waktu.

"katakan saja",

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam keluargamu ?",

"aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah"

"apa yang telah kau lakukan ?"

"entahlah..", jawabku miris

"apa maks..."

"aku kehilangan ingatanku saat aku berumur 9 tahun", potongku.

Aku tertawa kecil ketika kusadari bahwa wajahnya kini sedang melihatku penuh rasa kasian.

"kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu.. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan", kataku lagi

Ku tolehkan wajahku berlawanan dengan arah dimana dia berada, matanya yang kini masih menatapku penuh kejut. Sedang aku hanya mampu melihat udara tanpa berani menatapnya langsung.

Bodoh,, apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya, Kris...

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tao terbangun setelah tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam.

Tak perlu ia menyelidik tentang apa yang terjadi atau dimana ia sekarang berada, otakknya masih mengingat dengan jelas.

Tao akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan-jalan keluar untuk sedikit merelaxkan tubuhnya. Dengan menarik alat infus di samping tubuhnya, ia berjalan pelan mencari beberapa udara segar dan membeli minuman kaleng dingin pada mesin minuman. Tak ada rasa takut pada dirinya karena dia saat ini berada di RS yang sama tempat ia bekerja.

Sambil menyeruput minuman jus _pear_ langsung dari kalengnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar, tempat ia tadinya tertidur. Matanya membulat, mencoba fokus pada sesuatu di depannya. Tepat di atas lantai samping ranjang tidurnya, bertebaran berbagai hadiah yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni. Diantara deretan hadiah-hadiah yang membuat Tao menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ia melihat sebuah surat, terselip di atas buket bunga bewarna putih.

Dengan rasa kagum dan penasaran, Huang Zitao membuka surat kecil itu.

'Maaf tidak bisa menemuimu secara langsung, tapi aku benar-benar berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu"

Zitao melihat isi surat itu sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

'apa ini dari pria baik itu ?", batin Tao seraya mengingat lelaki yang membuat ia harus dirawat saat ini. sekali lagi ada sunggingan senyum terselip indah pada wajahnya.

"Tao.. kau sudah sadar ?", suara seseorang membuat Tao menoleh.

"ooo hyung.. ", Tao tersenyum lebar padanya

"kau baik-baik saja ? kau terluka dimana ?", sambut Chen tak hentinya bertanya.

"aku baik-baik saja.. tenanglah.. luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuat adikmu kenapa-kenapa ",

"lalu,, kado-kado itu... dari siapa ? apa mungkin kau punya pacar ?"

"entahlah, dia tidak menyebutkan namanya.. mungkin dia adalah orang yang baru saja kutemui"

"siapa ?"

"tidak penting..."

Jong Dae duduk di kursi dekat ranjang sementara tao menjawab pertanyaannya sambil berdiri dan terduduk di atas ranjang kasurnya.

"yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku dan hyung baik-baik saja. Hyung memilih untuk menjadi 2 orang .Kim Jong Dae, adalah kakak kesayanganku yang selalu bertanggung jawab dan menjagaku sepanjang hari, dan Chen Hyung adalah pelarianmu dari dunia yang sangat kejam. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang tidak menjadikan itu sebagai pilihannya?, bagaimana jika ia tidak sengaja membuat dirinya terpecah, bagaimana jika itu adalah perangkap yang menjeratnya paksa, jika itu terjadi, tidakkah itu sangat menyakitkan ? tidakkah itu sangat menyedihkan ? tidakkah itu sangat kesepian ?", mata Tao terlihat sayu, menatap udara sekitar dengan iba.

"apa kau menyukainya ?", tanya Jongdae curiga

"dia seorang laki-laki", Tao menggeleng kepalanya dengan ragu.

"aku tidak bertanya dia laki-laki atau bukan, aku bertanya apa kau menyukainya atau tidak ?"

"aku ? tidak, aku tidak menyukainya.. entahlah.. lagipula aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi", Tao tertawa kecil menyangkal sesuatu yang terasa aneh dalam dadanya.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dengan caranya yang khas, sangat tampan dan berkelas. Jas putih yang ia kenakan menambah kesan akan kecerdasannya. Sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam, ia berbicang serius dengan Yixing.

"kita harus segera mengulang pengobatannya", sahut Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"iya sepertinya memang harus. Dan berkenaan tentang itu. apakah kau bisa memberi kami seseorang yang bisa menjadi psikiater pribadinya ?"

Chaenyeol berpikir sejenak tepat ketika suara peraduan tangan dan kayu mengusik pikirannya.

Tok..tok...tok...

Chanyeol setengah enggan dengan gangguan itu.

"maafkan aku..." katanya seraya tersenyum pada lelaki didepannya. Jenis senyuman yang sama, senyuman dingin dibalik wajah cerianya.

"silakan masuk..", tambahnya kemudian.

Seorang pemuda tinggi mengenakan baju pasien dengan beberapa bekas lebam di sekitar pipinya memasuki ruangan dengan sopan. Kemudian, ketika ia sudah berada di depan doker Park ia membungkukan punggungnya, meminta izin berbicara. Menyadari siapa pemuda yang datang, Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi.

"dokter... sebaiknya aku undur diri dulu", sahut Yixing sopan.

"tidak perlu, tunggu saja sebentar, kita belum selesai bicara bukan ?"

"tapi tidak baik jika aku harus menganggumu saat kau harus mengobati pasienmu"

"dia ?" Chanyeol melirik Zitao sekilas, lalu tertawa kecil.

"dia bukan seorang pasien, dia psikiater di RS ini selama.. emmm sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini, Tao ?"

"8 bulan di RS ku yang dulu dan 5 bulan disini"

Yixing menatap Zitao dengan ragu, tapi wajah itu pernah ia temui. Dan ya dia adalah pemilik wajah yang sama, dengan seseorang yang siang tadi dibawa oleh Kris saat ia mengantarkannya di RS.

"tidak apa-apa dokter, aku akan menemuimu lain waktu. aku permisi", sahut Yixing.

.

.

"ada apa, Zitao ?"

"aku mohon izin untuk kembali bekerja"

"apa kau sudah lebih baik ?"

"yaaa aku dalam keadaan sehat..", tangkasnya penuh keceriaan.

Setelah mendapat izinnya, Tao melangkah keluar ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia putar balik langkahnya pada kursi yang sama.

"ada apa lagi, kau tidak ingin bekerja ?"

"hemmm dokter Park.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu... beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki, dia banyak mengalami perubahan pada sikapnya, tadinya aku berpikir ia hanya mengalami gangguan ketidakstabilan, gangguan histrionik atau skizofrenia. Tapi aku menemukan setiap kali kepribadiannya berubah, dia juga akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia tidak ingat tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Apakah mungkin dia seorang penderita D.I.D. – _kepribadian ganda_?"

"bisa kau sebutkan lebih rinci tentang perubahan sikapnya ?"

"tentu.. pemuda pertama yang kutemui sangat lembut dan baik hati. Sedangkan pemuda yang kedua, dia sangat arogan, kasar, dan suka melakukan tindakan kekerasan, dan ohiyaaa dia mengaku bernama Kevin, lalu..."

"Kevin ?", potong Chanyeol terkejut.

"ya. Dia bilang namanya Kevin"

"apa kau bertemu dengannya, maksudku...Kevin. dia bertemu denganmu beberapa hari lalu ? tepatnya ketika kita kehilangan seorang pasien ?"

"kau tahu tentang pasien itu ?"

"ketuamu berusaha menyembunyikan masalah itu akibat kelalaianmu, tapi mataku selalu berada pada setiap sudut RS ini, tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang tidak kuketahui selama itu berkaitan dengan RS yang kupimpin", tegas Chanyeol.

"ohh aku menyesal, maafkan aku", Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"jadi dia bertemu denganmu saat itu ?", Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan sambil menatap Tao dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"yaa, aku bertemu dengannya saat itu"

Ada senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali ditampakkan oleh Chanyeol. Senyuman lembut namun terkesan dingin.

"pria yang kau temui adalah pasienku, sekaligus sahabatku, maksudku setidaknya dulu kami berteman baik. Dia seorang penderita D.I.D. aku memaklumi jika kau tidak bisa langsung mengetahuinya, bahkan dulu aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.. 2 tahun yang lalu dia pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian, dia membuat seseorang terluka parah, tapi ketika ditanya dia tidak ingat apapun. Aku menyelidikinya ketika aku bertemu dengan semua kepribadiannya, aku bahkan berbicara dengan mereka –pribadi-pribadi Kris-. Barulah aku percaya, bahwa ternyata, lelaki itu, teman baikku, menderita kepribadian ganda.", ada sebuah pancaran yang aneh dalam wajah Chanyeol saat ia bahkan tersenyum ramah di depan Tao. Sesuatu yang aneh membuat dirinya tak bergeming beberapa saat.

"sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan dia menderita penyakit itu ?", tanyanya kemudian..

"jawabannya ada pada ingatannya, tapi ia kehilangan ingatan itu saat ia berusia sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun"

"tapi bukankah kita bisa menggali ingatannya dengan _hipnotize_ ?"

"aku sudah pernah melakukannya, beberapa kali. Tapi aku gagal"

"itu berarti dia sengaja menyembunyikan ingatannya sendiri... dan membuat kepribadian baru sebagai pertahanan diri untuk melindungi dirinya.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan inga..."

"dia belum siap menghadapi kenangan yang menyakitkan..", potong Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu kita bisa menanyakannya pada keluarganya"

Chanyeol memainkan sebuah bolpoin ditangannya sebelumnya akhirnya ia tersenyum miris.

"keluarganya adalah pihak yang membuat Kris mati-matian untuk menjaga rahasia penyakitnya. Alasan mengapa saat ini Kris dibiarkan keluar karena mereka mengira bahwa Kris sudah sembuh. Jika mereka tahu bahwa keadaan Kris justru semakin parah, mereka akan membuat dirinya dimasukkan lagi disini, di tempat itu."

Mata Chanyeol menatap nenar pada samping kanan ruangannya, tepat dimana ruangan sempit berpintu besi abu-abu berada, ruangan bagi pasien yang dikurung –dikarantina-.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, tak dapat ia bayangkan bahwa ternyata lelaki itu pernah mendekam disana.

"tidakkah itu sangat kejam ?"

"kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga besar sepertinya untuk menyelamatkan ' _kehormatan'_ mereka. Terutama bagi Kris, dia adalah calon pewaris tunggal, dia tidak pernah diijinkan untuk memiliki satupun kekurangan"

"lalu, apa selama ini dia menanggung semuanya seorang diri ?"

Suaranya hampir serak, ketika Zitao terpaksa menanyakan hal itu, ia bahkan hampir menangis setelah mendengar semua jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"ya.. baruntungnya, ia adalah lelaki yang cerdas, IQ nya juga sangat tinggi, ia telah berjuang mengahadapi perlawanan semua kepribadiannya. Seperti berperang pada perang yang tak pernah usai"

Zitao tertunduk, ketika udara memenuhi ruangan yang tak lagi terasa hangat. Senyum Chanyeol mengudara namun tak bertepi.

"kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan...? "

"aku ingin menyembuhkannya, dengan cara apapun aku akan menyelamatkan dirinya, hanya saja...", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan mata pada udara sekitar ketika barisan ingatan mulai memadati alam pikirannya.

"apa yang..."

"hanya.. ini sudah malam, sudah masuk _Shift_ mu, kau harus kembali bekerja", alih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas kepergian Tao dengan raut wajah dingin dan senyuman misteriusnya.

Tepat ketika pintu ruangannya tertutup, Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya dengan sebuah ekspresi yang membuatnya tampak menyeramkan, tangannya meremas kuat pulpen yang sedari tadi ia putar-putar,, terlalu erat hingga akhirnya membuat pulpen tak bersalah itu terbelah. Ada nuansa marah bercampur kesal yang entah mengapa muncul di wajahnya.

"menyembuhkannya...? apa kau gila Chanyeol ? kau tahu persis apa resikonya", ekspresinya kini berubah frustasi, ketika manik matanya mulai berdelik gelisah.

Lelaki berjas putih itu melemparkan pulpen yang telah hancur pada dinding ruangan. Frustasi. Ini pertama kali ia merasakan dirinya tak setenang biasanya.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan – _Kris-_ segera mengemudikan mobilnya ketika sekretarisnya, -Zang Yixing- memberitahu dirinya bahwa Huang Zitao ternyata adalah seorang psikiater. Kris harus meluruskan sesuatu diantara mereka, karena jika lelaki itu benar-benar seorang dokter maka hal yang sangat mungkin jika dia akan menyadari perubahan pada diri Kris selama ini.

Mobilnya menginjak rem tepat di depan pintu keluar RS saat seorang wanita paruh baya berlari ke arah mobilnya. Kris membuka pintu dengan panik, dan keluar memastikan keadaan wanita itu.

Namun betapa ia sangat terkejut, bukan hanya wanita paruh baya yang ada didepannya, tapi juga seorang lelaki berjas putih selayaknya seorang dokter sedang memegang wanita itu.

3 detik kemudian, sepasang mata elang bertemu dengan dengan mata panda. Kris berhadapan dengan Tao. Ada beberapa detik mereka saling menatap dengan aura mata Kris yang canggung dan mata Tao yang bersimpatik.

"kau...?", wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk Kris

"kau adalah lelaki itu.. lelaki kesepian yang kutemui saat pesta club.. mata yang selalu menampakkan kesedihan , mata yang selalu memandang nenar orang-orang disekitarnya.. kau pasti pangeranku..", tambahnya kemudian

Kris melirik wanita itu dengan segan, betapa ia mempermalukan dirinya dengan kata-kata asalnya.

Untungnya beberapa perawat segera menyeret wanita itu dan membawanya kembali ke RS.

Ketika hari menjadi gelap, ditengah hembusan angin malam menyambut keberadaan mereka, mata mereka kembali bertemu dengan suasana canggung yang harus menjadi selimut pada keberadaan 2 lelaki jangkung itu. selanjutnya mereka saling melempar pertanyaan dengan nada canggung.

"emmmm jadi.. kau adalah seorang dokter ?", Kris memulai dan kemudian Tao mengangguk.

"jadi, kau bukan Kevin ?", tao menimpal pertanyaan dengan senyumannya.

Kris menggeleng, sedikit ragu.

"apa.. kau sudah menyadarinya ?"

"apa ?"

"aku 'berubah'..."

Dengan gusar Tao diam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"apa kau tidak takut padaku ?"

Tao tersenyum sekali lagi pada Kris ketika lelaki itu terlihat khawatir.

"aku bahkan belum tahu siapa dirimu..", ucap Tao menenangkan.

"maaf jika aku tidak sopan.. tapi,, siapa kau ?", tanya tao terkekeh, dengan nada sindiran.

"..."

"apa kebetulan, kau memiliki bom ?"

Dengan malu-malu Kris menggeleng.

"atau kau akan memaksaku untuk ikut menaiki motor dan kebut-kebutan dijalan ?"

Kris tertawa kecil dan kembali menggeleng.

"bukan..", bisik Kris

"jadi... siapa namamu ?"

Kris menatap dalam, menembus kedua mata hitam Tao yang membalas tatapan matanya.

"aku.. yang memiliki wajah ini, dan sinar mata seperti ini... namaku... Wu Yi Fan..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **Oke telat lagi apdatenya...**

 **Gaje... ? huftt -,-"**

 **Ternyata ada yang suka sama karakter Kevin disini yah, maaf yah karena di chapter ini dia masih gak muncul. Di chap selanjutnya, dia bakal ada ko, ditunggu yaa..**

 **Pribadi baru Kris akan muncul atau tidak, itu masih rahasia, tapi kemungkinan besar tidak ada penambahan.** ** _May be yes may be not_** **,, hehe *abaikan***

 **Tentang pribadi mana yang bakal suka ke Tao, dibaca saja, nanti juga tau kok.. :D**

 **Sebelumnya saya sudah sampaikan di Chapter 1 kalau FF ini diadaptasi dari sebuah drama berjudul 'Kill Me Heal Me', Jadi yang kemarin bilang FF ini kaya itu drama itu, jelaslah, ga perlu saya bantah..** **J**

 **Maaf jika mengecewakan... but its my heartbeat...**

 **JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW, FAV, DAN YANG TERPENTING, SAYA MINTA REVIEW dari kalian... HARUS REVIEW ,, OKE ! ,, ^_^**

 **Bahasa yang sopan yah.. ^.^**

 **.**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"jadi... siapa namamu ?"_

 _Kris menatap dalam, menembus kedua mata hitam Tao yang tengah bebas menatap dirinya._

 _"Wu Yi Fan... "_

 _"aku yang memiliki wajah ini, dan sinar mata seperti ini... namaku... Wu Yi Fan..."_

Semilir angin menerpa wajah kedua lelaki tinggi itu, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka. Malam itu bintang bertabur di langit membiaskan cahayanya kepada bulan dan dipantulkan pada bumi. Malam yang begitu terang terasa menenangkan ketika pertemuan ditemani senyuman, membuat tali ikatan tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Seperti takdir, benang itu saling bertautan, terlilit erat dan semakin erat.

"bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu ? apa sudah sembuh ? ", lelaki berjas putih bertanya sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya terperangah.

"kau meninggalkan RS tanpa perawatan apapun, apa kau baik-baik saja ?", Lanjut lelaki berjas putih.

"aku tidak apa-apa", lelaki yang satunya akhirnya menjawab walau dengan canggung.

"coba kulihat tanganmu.."

Sedetik kemudian Lelaki bernama lengkap Huang Zitao itu menyingkap tangan Kris secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa sempat melawan, Kris mencoba menarik lengannya, tapi Tao sudah lebih dulu membuka kancing tangan dari kemeja biru yang dikenakan Kris hingga jas kerja berwarna hitam pekat milik Kris ikut tersingkap.

"ka.. kau tidak perlu seperti ini, sekretarisku sudah mengobatinya"

"apa sekretarismu memiliki izin medis ?"

"itu..", gagap, Kris tak mampu menjawabnya.

"woww untuk ukuran seorang 'pro' dia masih harus banyak belajar tapi untuk ukuran pemula, jahitannya terlalu bagus, dia sangat hebat. Kau sangat pintar memilih sekretaris"

"sudahlah jangan dilihat, ini sangat memalukan", cicit Kris.

"jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari ?"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..", wajah Kris terlihat lebih serius.

"wahh, jadi kau kemari untuk bertemu denganku ? menyenangkan sekali..", gurau Tao yang tak membuat Kris tertawa.

.

.

Dalam deretan dinding kaca, mereka duduk di atas kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari taman di tengah RS, suasana disana adalah yang paling sepi hingga mereka bisa saling berbicara tanpa terganggu.

Tao memberi minuman kaleng berisi kopi dingin pada Kris, sedangkan Tao tengah asik menyeruput jus pear yang selalu menjadi minuman andalannya sehari-hari.

"kau pernah bertemu dengan Kevin sebelumnya kan ? maksudku kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya ?", tanya Kris kemudian

"ya.. aku bertemu dengan Kevin beberapa hari yang lalu"

"apa dia –Kevin- meminta sesuatu darimu sebagai dokter ?"

"permintaan ?", Tao mengerenyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

 ** _Saat ini Kevin mulai berusaha untuk menyingkirkanmu Kris, dia semakin kuat karena ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan._**

Seketika Kris teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"ya.. dia pernah memintaku sesuatu..", jawab Tao santai, namun tidak dengan Kris yang terlihat mulai gelisah.

"apa itu ?"

Kris mulai terlihat serius, ada tanda bahaya dari penampakannya karena dalam ingatan Kris, Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya bahwa Kevin meminta dirinya untuk membuat ia tertidur sehingga Kevin bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya _selamanya._

"dia memintaku untuk bermain bersama"

"bermain ?"

'Bermain ? apa yang dia ucapkan ? untuk apa dia mengajaknya bermain ? Kevin apa yang sedang kau rencanankan saat ini ?', batin Kris

"aku tidak mengerti, tapi dia ingin aku menemaninya untuk bermain"

"itu berarti _kalian_ , maksudku, jauh sebelum hari itu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kau dan Kevin apa kalian pernah bertemu ?"

"tidak.. seingatku tidak pernah, kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu."

Lelaki pemilik mata elang itu mulai berpikir, mencoba mengambil benang merah diantara rentetan peristiwa yang telanjur terjadi.

 _'kau lah yang memanggilku..',_ Suara Kevin tiba-tiba terdengar.

Tidak, suara itu tidak nyata, karena hanya Kris yang mampu mendengar suara itu. jenis suara berat dan bernada rendah, membuat Kris mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada seluruh penjuru sekitarnya.

' _saat itu kau lah yang telah memanggilku, Zi-er',_ Suara Kevin berlanjut.

"Wu Yi Fan –shi , kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kris berfokus pada satu cermin, tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Tepat didepannya, ia seolah menangkap bayangan Kevin didalam cermin itu. Panik, Kris meremas minuman kaleng menggantikan rasa gelisah yang hampir menyeretnya kembali ke dunia peralihan.

keringat dingin mulai mengalir di atas wajah tampannya, bertepatan dengan rasa takut yang menghinggapi dadanya.

"Tuan Wu, apa gejalanya mulai kambuh ?", Tao mulai panik

Kris tak bergeming, pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat penenang"

Tao segera berdiri dan mengambil aba-aba untuk lari namun tak sempat ia lakukan karena tangannya tertarik untuk kembali terduduk di tempatnya semula. Itu tangan Kris.

Dengan aura penuh tekanan, Kris memegang pundak Tao, kata-kata selanjutnya adalah kalimat yang ia lontarkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"dengarkan aku Huang Zitao, mulai sekarang kau harus menjauhiku. Jika aku muncul, bersembunyilah. Jika aku mendekat, maka menjauhlah.. jika aku tetap menahanmu, kau harus kabur, jika aku tetap memaksamu, pukul aku atau tendang aku. Lakukan apapun agar kau bisa menjauhiku. Apa kau mengerti ?",

Tao menarik napas berat, rasanya ia hampir menangis melihat Kris yang seperti itu.

"tapi... kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?",

"karena itu adalah Kevin, dia sangat berbahaya"

"bagaimana jika dia bukan Kevin, bagaimana jika itu adalah Wu Yi Fan"

"tidak.. mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu lagi"

Dengan mengerjapkan mata merahnya yang hampir menangis karena frustasi, Kris mencoba menarik paksa kesadarannya.

"kau.. apa kau selalu membuat orang lain menjauh darimu ?", tanya Tao kesal walau tak menutupi rasa ibanya.

"JAWAB AKU ! APA KAU MENGERTI ?!"

Gusar.. Tanpa sadar Kris membentak Tao yang sedang melihatnya kecewa.

"kau harus... arrrhhhh",

kata-kata Kris terhenti tiba-tiba ketika rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menerjang kepalanya. Kris memegang kepala yang terasa menyakitkan, tubuhnya mulai juntai, tak seimbang.

"aarrrgggghhhhhttttttt...!"

"Tuan Wu, apa kau baik-baik saja ? tunggu aku disini, aku akan mengambil obat penenang"

"Zi-tao...",

Tenggorokannya tercekat dan kata-katanya terputus saat Kris mencoba memanggil Tao yang sudah telanjur berlari. Matanya kini mulai mengalirkan airmata akibat menahan nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Dengan tubuh yang masih belum seimbang, Kris memilih untuk pergi segera dari RS meninggalkan Tao yang datang kemudian membawa beberapa obat juga suntikan. Tao memandang nenar bangku kosong yang ditinggalkan Kris, pada 2 kaleng minuman yang berjajar Tao menghembuskan napas berat.

Lelaki berjas dokter itu semakin panik dan khawatir, ia menelpon Kris.

"Tuan Wu, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu ?"

"..."

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ? apa kau merasa pusing ?"

"kau tidak ingat dengan peringatanku barusan ?", jawab Kris dingin.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu"

"aku bukan pasienmu"

Lelaki bermata hitam itu diam setelah mendengar jawaban semacam itu. Tao sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kris, bukan pula dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas kondisinya, dia hanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya karena Kevin. Tapi apakah salah jika seorang dokter membantu seseorang walau ia bukan pasiennya? , salahkah jika Tao ingin membantu Kris ? .

Andai Kris mengerti itu semua.

"kau memang bukan pasienku, baiklah jika aku tidak bisa bertanya sebagai dokter, aku ingin bertanya sebagai seorang teman.. apa-"

"Huang Zitao...", potong Kris segera, dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari tumpukan es.

" apa ?", jawab Tao pelan setengah menangis.

"aku... tidak menjalin pertemanan...", jawab Kris

"aku, tidak butuh teman ", sambung Kris.

Hening,, suasana menjadi hening seketika, setelah Kris memutuskan telpon secara sepihak.

Tao menundukan kepalanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, yang entah mengapa terasa sakit. Mungkin kecewa, kecewa dengan semuanya. Dengan sikap Kris yang selalu menolak kehadiran siapapun, menolak bantuan siapapun, kecewa karena dirinya tak bisa membantunya. Tao kembali duduk di bangku kayu yang sama, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Dokter Park, maafkan aku.. bisa kita bicara ?"

Dengan hati-hati Tao menutup pintu, mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang menganalisis beberapa diagnosa para pasien.

Chanyeol melirik Tao membetulkan letak kacamata ke posisi yang benar lalu menutup semua dokumen yang tadi ia baca di dalam laci.

"dokter Park, bisa kau menghubungi Tuan Wu Yifan dan memeriksa apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"ada apa dengan Kris ?", tanya Chanyeol cepat

"tadi dia kemari untuk berbicara denganku, semua baik-baik saja sebelum nama Kevin disebutkan"

"Kevin ?"

"ya, dia bertanya tentang apa yang mungkin Kevin minta dariku, dia tampak sangat gelisah ketika menanyakan itu"

"berbicara tentang itu. mungkinkah, Kevin pernah memintamu untuk membunuh kepribadian asli Kris dan membuat dirinya menguasai tubuhnya ?"

"tidak, Kevin bahkan tidak tahu jika aku seorang psikiater"

"dokter Park, apa mungkin jika dia mengalami delusi ? tapi sepemahamanku delusi jarang terjadi pada pasien D.I.D "

" _Co-Consciousness...",_ sanggah Chanyeol datar

" _Co-Consciousness.. ?",_

mendengar itu Tao gusar, otaknya mulai berputar mengingat kembali tentang mata kuliahnya dulu saat ia mempelajari tentang istilah-istilah kedokteran yang berkaitan dengan D.I.D.

 _Co-Consciousness_ adalah situasi dimana kepribadian utama sadar tetapi kepribadian lainnya memunculkan diri.

"jika _dia_ –Kevin- semakin kuat, dia akan muncul bersamaan dengan pribadi utama dan mengambil alih tindakan pemiliknya. Pada kasus terburuk _dia_ –Kevin- akan mengambil alih seluruh tindakan dan kesadaran Kris.", lanjut Chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu, jika _Co-Consciousness_ bisa menyingkirkan pribadi utama ? jika seperti itu, dia dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya"

"kita belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun sebelum kita memeriksanya lebih lanjut"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menggantikan kata-kata yang tak lagi ia mampu ucapkan.

.

.

Tao menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol, dibalik pintu itu ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Seorang dokter tidak seharusnya membawa perasaan priadinya pada seorang pasien. Dokter bukanlah seorang malaikat yang harus menampung semua beban pasiennya. Tapi apa daya jika akhirnya Tao tak bisa mengabaikan Kris, hatinya menolak untuk mengabaikannya. Sambil mengetik sebuah pesan singkat di benda kotak bernama _Handphone_ , Ia berjalan lesu kembali ke bangsal tempat ia harus memeriksa pasien lagi.

'Tuan Wu, tetaplah tersadar. Kuatkan dirimu, Jangan biarkan siapapun mempengaruhi pikiranmu. Aku mohon ingatlah pesanku, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap tersadar...'

.

.

* * *

Kris membuka matanya..

Ia terbangun, namun ia sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

Dalam mmpinya, ia melihat bangunan tua yang menyeramkan..

Pohon besar, sumur tua..

Kris ada di dalam bangunan tua itu sekarang, pada sebuah ruangan sempit dan pengap. Ia ketakutan karena pada sudut apapun yang mampu matanya jangkau hanyalah gelap. Kris sedang duduk di lantai, napasnya tersenggal, ia seolah hampir kehabisan udara, pengap, gelap, semua tampak menyeramkan baginya.

Krekkk...

Pintu terbuka membuat cahaya mengalir walau hanya sedikit, bayangan hitam semakin membesar seiring dengan melebarnya celah pintu yang terbuka.

Mata Kris masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya hingga ia harus menggunakan tangannya untuk membatasi pandangan mata dan cahaya pintu.

Bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat, dan keringat dingin semakin banyak mengalir di dahinya. Ada hawa mencekam diantara ruangan itu.

 _"Tuan Wu,, kau baik-baik saja ?"_

 _"Tuan Wu..."_

Suara dari seorang pria membangunkan Kris. Kris tersadar.

"Tuan Wu, apa yang kau lakukan disana ?", tanya suara itu lagi. Kris masih diam.

Mata Kris tak bergerak walau ia sudah terbangun, sepertinya ia masih tak terbiasa atas perbedaan antara dunia nyata dan mimpi.

"Tuan Wu.."

Ada kehangatan yang terselip dibalik sentuhan yang Kris rasakan di pundaknya, ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan kepada pemilik tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya itu.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kris untuk mengenali pemilik wajah didepannya dan karena itulah Kris benar-benar terkejut. Ia menarik paksa tubuhnya agar menjauh darinya, dari salah-satu _maid_ di rumah utama keluarga Wu. Pertanyaannya ,, kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini ? karena demi apapun Kris yakin bahwa tadi ia sedang mengemudikan mobil hitam kesayangannya.

'dimana ini ?', batin Kris menjerit

Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ia sedang dirumahnya tapi yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah tempat persis letak ia berada saat ini, karena sungguh Kris merasa gelisah berada di tempat itu.

Tubuhnya ia tarik kebelakang beberapa centi hingga tanpa sengaja punggungnya mendorong sebuah rak buku berukuran kecil di belakangnya. Sedikit terkejut, Kris menundukkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya mata elangnya kembali membulat.

'AYO KITA BERMAIN !'

Ada sebuah tulisan yang tertulis tak rapih bewarna hitam tak jauh dari tempat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi, di bawah tulisan yang lebih mirip dengan tulisan anak-anak itu tergambar sebuah panah mengarah ke kanan, seolah menjadi petunjuk.

Kris seolah mengingat sesuatu tapi ia tak yakin tentang apa, yang jelas kini ia berkeringat lebih banyak dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu melihat Kris dengan lebih tak mengerti, dan Kris tak pernah ingin menjawab rasa penasaran dirinya selain bahwa ia memilih untuk melarikan diri secepatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Jongin sedang sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dari map-map yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Banyak hak yang harus ia urus sendirian karena ketika kini jam sudah menunjukkan waktu jam 10 AM, Kris belum juga sampai di ruangannya.

Jongin tampak terdiam sesaat, dahinya berkerut berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Sekretaris...!", Jongin memanggil

Sang sekretaris datang dengan sedikit berlari

"cari tahu kenapa Wakil Direktur Wu Yi Fan tidak masuk hari ini"

"Tuan Wu Yi Fan baru saja datang "

"baiklah, aku akan ke ruangannya"

Dengan mata yang sedikit terlihat sinis, Jongin melangkahkan kaki ke arah ruangan Kris, tak henti ia pikirkan semua pertanyaan yang membuat ia penasaran, tentang keterlabatan Kris saat perkenalan diri di hari pertama, tentang hari ini, dan semua tentangnya.

Dia ketuk 3 kali pintu ruangan Kris dan memasukinya. Ia acuhkan kehadiran Lay yang mencoba bertanya keperluan apa hingga ia datang kemari. Jongin masuk dan bertemu dengan sosok lelaki jangkung yang selalu menjadi sorotan semua orang dalam perusahaan itu.

"hai Kris..", sapa Jongin angkuh.

"ada apa hingga kau kemari ?", Kris tersenyum.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya memicingkan senyum nakal.

"tidak ada.. aku hanya penasaran kenapa seorang prefeksionis sepertimu bisa datang begitu terlambat ?"

"prefeksionis ? aku ?", Kris setengah tertawa

"kau selalu melakukan segala seseuatu dengan hati-hati"

"benarkah ? kau terlalu berlebihan Jongin, aku tidak seperti itu, aku sangat ceroboh", sanggah Kris tenang sambil menaruh kertas-kertas yang tengah ia baca diatas meja.

"hingga sekarang aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa menemukan apapun mengenai kehidupan pribadimu."

"apa kau sebegitu penasaran dengan kehidupanku ? sudah sering kukatakan, hidupku sangat membosankan, tak ada yang akan membuatmu tertarik"

"kau boleh mengatakan apapun tapi,, kau tahu, semua warga korea selalu memperhatikanmu", Jongin berkata dengan tatapan sinisnya kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum datar.

"hati-hatilah dalam bersikap Kris, seluruh warga Korea selalu memperhatikanmu dan jika saja merekamenemukan kekurangan yang kau miliki, mereka akan selalu siap untuk menjatuhkanmu", lanjut Jongin dengan nada menasihati yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan sebuah ancaman.

Kris kembali tersenyum, walaupun dalam senyum itu tersimpan banyak kekecewaan.

"kadang harta dan tahta bisa membutakan seseorang hingga bahkan ia lupa bahwa mereka adalah saudara"

"kau memang saudaraku Kris... itulah kenapa aku memperingatkanmu, jangan salah paham dengan sikapku"

Jongin menepuk pundak Kris pelan, lalu tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa. Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dibalik senyuman itu.

"bekerjalah semampumu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa kesulitan, katakan saja padaku"

Setelah mengatakannya Jongin keluar ruangan. Berjalan semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Kris, seketika setelah jarak pandang Kris tak lagi mampu melihat sosok Jongin. Jongin menarik ponsel dari tangannya dan menenggerkannya di samping telinganya.

"Cari tahu semua hal tentang Wu Yi Fan, termasuk kemana ia pergi akhir-akhir ini.. oh ya, kudengar kemarin ia mengalami kecelakan mobil, cari tahu detail kecelakaan itu, jika ia sampai dirawat, cari tahu dimana ia dirawat, cek semua riwayat kesehatannya, aku menunggu semua laporanmu segera..."

Yaaa,, selalu ada sesuatu dibalik sebuah senyum tulus dari seseorang yang selalu ingin merebut posisimu dan kau tidak akan bisa menghindari ketika ada seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu dan tak pernah senang dengan kemajuan yang kau capai.

 ** _Ada monter yang tumbuh dalam hatimu dari rasa iri ketika orang lain lebih baik darimu, monster itu adalah sifat serakah..._**

.

.

.

Pada malam di hari yang sama, diatas kasur kamarnya, Kris memimpikannya lagi.

 _Bangunan tua, Pohon besar, dan sebuah sumur..._

 _Kris kembali berada di dalam bangunan tua itu sekarang, pada sebuah ruangan sempit dan pengap. ia ketakutan karena pada sudut apapun yang mampu matanya jangkau hanyalah gelap. Kris sedang duduk di lantai, napasnya tersenggal, ia seolah hampir kehabisan udara, pengap, gelap, semua tampak menyeramkan baginya._

 _Krekkk..._

 _Pintu terbuka membuat cahaya mengalir walau hanya sedikit, bayangan hitam semakin membesar seiring dengan melebarnya celah pintu yang terbuka._

 _Mata Kris masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya hingga ia harus menggunakan tangannya untuk membatasi pandangan mata dan cahaya pintu._

 _Bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat, dan keringat dingin semakin banyak mengalir di dahinya. Ada hawa mencekam diantara ruangan itu._

 _Kris menggulungkan tubuhnya ketakutan_

 _Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluk tubuhnya, dan berbisik di telinganya._

 _"jangan takut ini aku... ayoo kita bermain..", kata sosok hitam itu_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **Okey kembali dengan adara disini, bagaimana dengan 'Heal Me' chapter 6 ?**

 **Ditunggu FAV, FOLLOW DAN REVIEWnya...**

 **kalau ada pertanyaan yang kemarin belum terjawab berarti jawabannya masih dirahasiakan, :)**

 **jadi ditunggu di next chapter yaa...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yahh, biar semangat nih nerusin cerita di FF ini... ^^v**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	7. Chapter 7

**KILL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jentik jari mungil membuat ketukan bosan diatas meja kayu, deretan nada sumbang hanya sebatas suara kecil dari ribuan suara bising di _food court_ tempai ia sedang terduduk. Menanti adalah pekerjaan terburuk yang paling ia benci. Xiumin merutuki semua kekesalannya dalam hati, sempat ia berpikir untuk pergi tapi tubuhnya tak juga beranjak untuk berdiri.

Seraya memainkan handphonenya, ia mengetik beberapa pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang, berharap ada balasan, ia terus memandangi layar handphone yang tak kunjung berbunyi.

"lama menunggu ?"

Xiumin melirik lelaki di depan mejanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Lelaki itu duduk tanpa rasa bersalah. Xiumin semakin meliriknya semakin tajam.

"apa kau selalu dingin seperti ini Kai ? bahkan kau tidak pernah meminta maaf padaku ?"

"kau terlalu baik, jadi kau pasti akan selalu memaafkanku"

"percaya diri sekali.."

"lelaki memang harus memilikinya"

"tadinya aku akan pergi bersama Kris untuk menghabiskan waktu, sayangnya dia sedang sibuk.",

"berhentilah bermain tentang 'teman masa kecil'-mu, saat kau mabuk dia akan menjadi supirmu, dia kurirmu saat kau berbelanja, saat kau bosan ia akan menjadi penghiburmu dan saat kau marah ia akan mendengar seluruh keluh kesahmu,, dan sekarang kau ingin bersamanya untuk menghabiskan waktu ? "

"kau pikir aku pernah memaksanya melakukan semua itu untukku ? dia melakukannya karena dia memang senang melakukannya. Cepatlah telepon Kris, tanyakan padanya apa dia sudah makan atau belum, jika belum, minta padanya agar makan bersama kita"

"kenapa kau harus membahas lelaki lain saat pacarmu sedang duduk tepat di depanmu.. aku bisa cemburu nantinya" , Kai tersenyum menggoda.

"sudahlah... cepat pesan makanannya, aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan karenamu", keluh ximin kesal

"jika kau sudah hampir mati kelaparan, kenapa kau tidak makan lebih dahulu ?"

"kau ingin aku menjadi wanita yang curang ? kau suka wanita seperti itu ?"

Kai tersenyum dingin, sementara jemarinya ia angkat sebagai pengganti kalimat yang ia tujukan untuk pelayan resto.

"tapii oppa,, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa Kris sedikit aneh belakangan ini ?"

Mata Xiumin berbinar penuh selidik.

"belakang ini ? aku sudah merasa bahwa dirinya sudah aneh sejak ia masih kecil"

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, bisakah kau menelponnya ? dia mungkin sedang di kantor"

"sayangnya 'teman masa kecil'-mu itu sedang absen tanpa izin"

"Kris absen tanpa izin ? anak baik itu ?",

"yaaa, anak baik itu.. dia sedang sibuk berpacaran"

"pacaran ? dengan siapa ? dari keluarga manaa ? sejak kapan ?"

Wajah Xiumin terlihat terkejut, ada rasa tak biasa yang terselip dari wajah itu.

"wowwww,, reaksimu sangat kuat xiuu", sindir Kai

"tidak,, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang suka berhubungan dengan keluarga Wu"

"makanannya sudah datang, cepatlah makan, kau bilang kau sedang lapar bukan", alih Jongin

Makan siang bagi sepasang anak muda itu mengalir apa adanya, hanya berseling beberapa percakapan kecil yang tak berarti. Berbeda dengan acara santap siang di kediaman utama keluarga Wu, para tetua itu sedang makan siang dengan ketegangan yang cukup biasa.

Nyonya Wu – ibu Kris- baru bertengkar dengan adik iparnya nyonya Kim –ibu Kai-, pertarungan sengit dalam memperebutkan hak waris Grup Wu memang tidak main-main.

Siwon memilih diam, tak ingin ikut campur.

"kau boleh berusaha semampumu tapi Jongin tidak akan bisa memiliki Grup Wu"

Nyonya Kim hanya mendecih kesal, tapi mulutnya ia tahan agar tidak memancing pertengkaran yang lebih hebat.

"memang benar, kemarin akulah yang menjambak rambutmu dan mempermalukanmu di depan semua orang, tapi itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya, kau seperti lintah yang akan menghisap darah orang-orang di sekitarmu..", Nyonya Wu tak juga mau diam.

"kau !", nyonya Kim mulai marah

"Pergi dan menjauhlah dari keluarga ini !"

"diam !", akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara.

"kita sedang makan, jadi diamlah dan habiskan makanan kalian masing-masing"

Kedua wanita itu hanya mendecih.

"kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu berperang untuk sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau menangkan.. nyonya,,, Kim..."

"aku selesai !", nyonya Kim memilih untuk pergi dari meja makan setelah mendebrak meja cukup kencang.

"dan kau pikir kau akan memenangkannya ?" , erang Siwon pada istrinya saat mereka tinggal berdua saja disana.

"satu-satunya orang yang akan maju sebagai pewaris hanyalah putraku, Wu Yi Fan"

"dia tidak cukup mampu untuk melawan kakaknya, dan kau sudah tau pasti siapa diantara mereka yang akan maju sebagai pemenang. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya, bawalah putramu dan pergi dari rumah ini"

Hening,, nyonya Wu berpikir sejenak mengakali jawaban yang akan membawanya memenangkan perdebatan itu.

"kau pikir dia benar-benar tertidur ?"

Siwon menghentikan suapan tangannya.

"kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ? aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada mulutku saat aku sedang mabuk, jika aku pergi dari sini, kau yakin bahwa rahasia yang selama ini kau simpan benar-benar akan menjadi rahasia..? Untuk menyingkirkan orang sepertiku pasti akan sangat mudah, tapi bagaimana jika seluruh dunia tahu tentang rahasia keluarga Wu yang selama ini disimpan ? apakah keluarga ini masih bisa bertahan ?"

Mata siwon memandang tajam istrinya, marah dan kesal adalah gambaran dirinya saat ini, seperti bom yang siap meledak, Siwon memejamkan matanya agar hatinya lebih tenang.

"jika Yi Fan dapat mengingat semuanya, akan banyak orang yang akan terluka"

"kau seperti ular berbisa"

"yaa aku adalah ular berbisa, jadi jangan pernah menyentuhku, atau kau akan kugigit"

Mata mereka saling memandang sengit, hingga akhirnya nyonya Wu memilih meninggalkan ruang makan lebih dahulu. Namun saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya membulat terkejut, ia coba tersenyum walau dengan kecanggungan.

"Yi Fan, anakku.. kau sudah pulang ?"

Sebuah pelukan khas seorang ibu bersarang di tubuh tinggi Kris.

Kris menyeret tangan ibunya perlahan, membawa drinya ke belakang rumah.

"apa maksud ibu ?"

"kau harus sering menelponku, aku sangat merindukanmu", alih ibunya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, ingatan apa yang akan membuat banyak orang terluka ? katakan padaku, ibu"

Dengan harap, Kris menanti jawaban ibunya. Namun ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"rahasia apa yang keluarga ini miliki yang harus kau simpan ? sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku dan apa yang telah aku lupakan ? ibu aku mohon beri tahu aku.."

Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan namun, ibunya kembali tersenyum lembut walau aura matanya tampak dingin dan penuh misteri.

Sentuhan tangan lembut menerpa wajah tampan Kris. Kedua ibu jari dari tangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu mengelus lembut pipinya.

"anakku, bersabarkan, aku akan membuatmu menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini, kau sudah terlalu lama menderita dan kau akan mendapat hasilnya suatu hari nanti, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, bahkan jika aku harus melawan ayahmu"

"aku tidak ingin apapun, aku hanya ingin..."

"semua keluarga pasti memiliki kekurangan dan rahasianya masing-masing, semua yang kuucapkan tadi hanyalah bagian dari strategiku saja"

Kris menghembuskan napas berat, seolah ia tahu bahwa itu pertanda bahwa ia harus diam.

.

.

* * *

Di keramaian kota _Seoul_ , perbatasan waktu adalah jarak nyata dari pribadinya. Kris mengendarai mobil putih kesayangannya dengan kecepatan standar.

"Kris, apa terjadi sesuatu ? kenapa kau sulit untuk dihubungi ?"

"Dr. Park.."

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kris diam sesaat, matanya penuh fokus pada jalanan kota, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia alihkan semua rasa frustasi dirinya pada jalanan.

"entahlah.. tapi sepertinya aku dalam kondisi yang parah"

"apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertekan kali ini ? "

"aku tidak tahu,, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kepribadian lain muncul di depan mataku"

"apa Kevin semakin kuat ?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku , aku tidak tahu, saat ini aku dalam keadaan bingung"

"baiklah, aku mengerti, cepatlah kesini, aku akan mendengarkanmu setelah kau tiba"

"Dr. Park..."

"yaa ?"

" apa... aku mulai gila ?"

"..."

"ataukah aku,, mulai berubah menjadi monster ?"

Mata elang itu masih tak menampakkan ekspresi, namun dari sela mata itu, setitik air keluar perlahan sebagai bayaran dari rasa frustasi dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Kris membuka kemeja birunya dan menggantungkannya di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan _washtaflle_ dan menunduk, ia kumpulkan air di atas telapak tangannya, merasakan hawa dingin yang selalu menyelimuti harinya, ia benamkan air itu di seluruh permukaan wajahnya beberapa kali.

Dengan air yang terus menetes dari wajahnya, ia mendongak. Dari balik kaca, ia mampu melihat dirinya, dan itu masih dirinya.

"tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja.. mereka hanyalah ilusi, kepalsuan"

Ia membuang napas panjangnya dan berbalik, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang seolah memanggil dirinya untuk kembali berbalik ke arah cermin.

Mata elang Kris membulat, bagaimana mungkin ada Kevin di hadapannya ?

 _"_ _kenapa ? kau takut ?"_

"tidak,,, ini ilusi"

Pandangan mata Kris masih membulat, ia coba menenangkan dirinya.

 _"_ _apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bisa mengingat memorimu yang hilang ?"_

"ini hanya ilusi, delusi, tidak nyata..",

Kris terus meredakan kepanikannya, namun rasa tegang itu tak mampu memudar.

 _"_ _aku tahu semua kebenarannya"_

"tidak...", Tubuh Kris mulai gemetar..

 _"_ _kau tidak akan mampu untuk menerima kenyataan itu.."_

 _"_ _jadi, tutupi saja dirimu, seperti dirimu saat ini.. tetaplah menjadi lemah seolah kau tidak pernah hidup..."_

"diam.. !"

 _"_ _kau ingat ? bahkan saat itu kau lari, karena kau tidak yakin akan sanggup menghadapinya, dan akulah yang akhirnya berperang melawan semua rasa sakit itu sebagai penggantimu. Kau mengerti ? jika bukan karena AKU, KAU ! Kau sudah lama mati sendirian dalam kesengsaraan.. tapi beraninya kau menyebutku PALSU ?!"_

 _"_ _diam.. diam.. diam.. DIAM !"_

Selang detik berlalu dengan penuh kegusaran, Kris menundukan wajahnya. Namun...

.

.

Sebuah senyuman tampak begitu khas dari wajahnya. Senyuman menawan dari pemilik sang penguasa malam. KEVIN MUNCUL !

Kris terjebak dalam waktu, ia melemah dan kalah.

"mulai sekarang akulah pemilik asli dari tubuh dan waktumu,, karena akulah yang lebih dulu menemukan anak itu.."

.

.

* * *

Huang zitao sedang memeriksa pasiennya, ia tersenyum ceria seperti hari biasanya. Tak banyak dokter seperti dirinya yang rela menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak biasa dari para pasien RS.

Drrrtttt.. drtttttt...

Sesuatu bergetar dari kantung jas putihnya, senyumannya melambung sesaat setelah ia membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari layar handphonenya.

Tao berlari kecil menuju pintu depan RS. Rasa senangnya terlalu tampak hingga senyumannya tak memudar sepanjang jalan.

"Wu Yi Fan gege... !", pekiknya senang ketika melihat sosok tinggi yang selalu hadir dalam kekhawatirannya.

Sosok tinggi itu kini tepat berada di depannya, menatap dirinya dalam, wajah tampannya dapat dengan jelas dilihat olehnya dan itu membuat senyumnya semakin melebar. Tubuh tinggi itu berdidri tegap dengan setelan yang sangat modis, celana hitam ketat dan mantel hitam yang tak terkancing berpadu apik dengan kaus polos yang juga berwarna hitam.

Namun sosok yang tanpa sengaja telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu tak juga membalas senyumannya, ia justru menatap tajam kedua mata bening miliknya.

"apa kau lupa dengan tatapan mataku ?", balasnya dingin sedikit sinis.

Tao berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menganga penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"kevin ?", sedikit berteriak, Tao hampir membuat RS gaduh.

"yaa ini aku,, apa kau merasa kecewa ?"

"lalu dimana Wu Yi Fan kini berada ?

"dia sedang menyerah dengan hidupnya dan akan tertidur untuk beberapa saat, jadi ayo kita pergi selagi dia tertidur"

"tidak,,, tidak.. aku tidak mau pergi denganmu"

Tao mencoba kabur, tapi...

"kehidupan Kris ada di tanganmu, jika kau pergi sekarang, Kris akan mati"

"apa?"

"aku hanya ingin kau memilih.."

"memilih ?"

"aku atau Kris ? kau tidak bisa memilih keduanya"

"tapi Kevin dan Kris adalah orang yang sama", Tao sedikit terbahak

Kevin gerang, ia menggenggam tangan Tao dengan keras.

"kami berbeda.. Kris adalah Kris dan aku adalah aku"

"baiklah,, aku mengerti.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

Tao melepaskan tangannya dan bersiap untuk melesat, namun langkahnya kembali tertahan.

"jika kau meninggalkanku,, kau akan membunuh Kris,, jika kau pergi, aku akan menyayat leherku sendiri, dan Kris akan mati bersamaku.. kau tahu apa prinsip kami ? _satu tubuh sampai mati.._ jika aku mati dia juga akan mati, jika kau pergi kami akan mati bersama"

"jangan bodoh ! apa bagimu nyawamu tidak ada nilainya ? kau tahu apa yang harus dia alami untuk bertahan hidup ?!"

"diamlah, tutup mulutmu dan ayo kita pergi, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat", dengan lembut namun erat Kevin menggenggam tangan Tao dan mengajaknya pergi.

Lelaki berjas putih itu masih terlihat kesal.

Kevin melajukan motor besar merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, suara bising memekakan telinga beradu balap dengan kebisingan lalu lintass di tengah kota.

Seperti biasa Tao harus memeluk tubuh pemilik nama Kevin itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"sudah sampai..."

"terserah kau saja"

"kau marah ?"

"bagaimana tidak ? kenapa kau selalu mempersulit Kris, aku tak habis pikir...", gumam Tao kesal

Kevin terlihat murung diantara tatapan bengis yang selalu menjadi karakternya.

"ayo..."

"kemana ?"

"membeli pakaian hangat untukmu.."

Sepanjang jalan Tao hanya diam dan memilih untuk duduk di tengah khalayak ramai, entah dimana ia berada saat ini, namun sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada orang-orang berkumpul disana, dan para pedagang ikut meramaikan suasana. Sepertinya ia tengah berada ditengah festival.

Menunggu Kevin sendirian, membuat Tao hampir tertidur. Seperti impian semua orang, tubuhnya yang mulai tak imbang karena kantuk yang berat, ditopang oleh tubuh tinggi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya, perlahan sentuhan hangat terasa pada tubuh Tao saat sebuah jaket biru tebal bersarang apik di tubuhnya.

"hangat ?"

Tao mengangguk dengan kikuk lalu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali agar bisa duduk dengan tegap.

"kau hanya membeli satu ?", tanya Tao mencoba sesinis mungkin.

"kau butuh berapa ?", jawab Kevin penuh perhatian

"maksudku, kau tidak kedinginan, mantelmu begitu tipis.."

"tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,, " , Kevin melebarkan tangannya lalu membuat siku tangannya menopang tubuhnya diatas sandaran kursi.

"aku tidak suka memakai pakaian yang akan mengekang pergerakan tubuhku, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca seperti ini"

"kau mungkin sudah terbiasa, tapi yang menggunakan tubuh itu tidak hanya kau seorang"

Kevin tersenyum kecut.

"apa kau menyukai Kris ?"

"sudah ku bilang kalian adalah satu orang.."

Kevin melirik tajam Tao dengan aura yang membuat Tao sedikit merinding, lalu ia tertawa garing.

"maksudku kalian berbeda tapi kalian tetap menggunakan tubuh yang sama"

"sudahlah aku tak ingin bertengkar"

"lagipula kau menggunakan uang Kris bukan ?, belilah jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.."

Kevin memejamkan matanya diam, meresapi udara dingin hingga seolah ia sedang tertidur.

"jika kalian memang orang yang berbeda kenapa kau tidak mencari uangmu sendiri"

Sebuah kalimat tanpa sengaja terucap begitu saja, kalimat singkat yang membuat Kevin membuka matanya segera.

"Kris pandai mencari uang, dan aku pandai menghabiskan uangnya, itu adalah karakter kami, jadi bukankah wajar jika kami saling mengisi kekosongan ?"

Melihat Kevin marah membuat Tao tertegun sejenak, entah kenapa saat ia marah, wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil, seperti seorang anak yang sedang cemburu ketika melihat ibunya menggendong anak lain selainnya.

"sekarang diamlah dan jangan membicarakan orang lain ketika bersamaku..!"

Yaa.. dia tampak seperti anak kecil.. berbeda dari Kris yang selalu berpenampilan sempurna dan dewasa. Juga Kevin, sang penguasa malam, yang selalu membuat onar.

Tao tertawa dalam hati walau wajahnya tetap menampakkan rasa tak suka.

"kau tahu betapa berat hari-hari yang harus dilalui Kris karenamu ?,, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat masalah, bermain lalu menghilang. Dan ketika kau melepaskan tanggung jawabmu, Kris yang harus membayar semuanya, dia sangat menderita karenamu dan..."

"menderita ? dia ?!"

Kevin mendecih, ditatapnya mata Tao dengan aura berbahaya, serasa menangkap sinyal itu, lelaki bermata mirip panda itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kevin.

"Kau tahu apa itu penderitaan ? siapa yang lari dari tanggung jawab ? aku ? jangan bercanda, dialah yang lari dari tanggungjawab, ia lari dari kenyataan pahit hidupnya, dan yang ia lakukan adalah menciptakanku ! ia mencintakanku hanya untuk menggantikannya menderita menerima kenyataan hidup yang seharusnya tak perlu kualami, aku ! akulah yang menggantikannya menderita selama ini. Akulah yang harus sendirian ditengah kegelapan, terpenjara didalam penderitaan.. akulah orang yang harus menerima seluruh rasa sakit yang ada didalam dirinya. Jadi, jika aku hanya membelanjakan sedikit uangnya, apa aku tidak pantas ?"

Mata biru itu memerah, airmata hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Kevin tetap melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya. Namun ia memilih diam, ia berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao disana.

Kaki jenjang yang ia miliki mempercepat langkahnya, Tao berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kevin...", panggil Tao dari kejauhan

"kau marah ?"

"maafkan aku.. aku sudah keterlaluan padamu.."

Kaki mereka kini berjalan mengintai anak-anak tangga dari sebuah bangunan tua yang kosong.

"Kevin aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah.."

"ayoo kita bermain,, bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku malam ini ?"

Tao tersenyum canggung ketika akhirnya Kevin mau berbalik dan melihat dirinya. Tapi tak lama, karena ia kembali berjalan lebih cepat menaiki anak tangga yang entah sudah berapa ratus mereka taiki.

"baiklah aku menyarah, kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

Keringat mengucur dari dahi Tao, ia suadah sangat lelah, sesekali ia meremas kaki-kakinya seolah menyuruhnya bertahan beberapa menit lagi. Tetapi Kevin masih berjalan santai tanpa terlihat lelah sekalipun. Pergerakannya begitu halus, langkah kakinya tak meninggalkan suara seditpun, dan matanya tak juga mengalami kesulitan untuk berjalan di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Ada rasa merinding dan lelah sebenarnya, rasanya kaki Tao sudah tak kuat lagi melangkah dan ingin segera terduduk, tapi ia lebih takut jika harus sendirian di tengah kegelapan dan kensunyian seperti itu.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, Tao mengikuti langkah Kevin dibelakangnya, setidaknya ia juga merasa bersalah atas ucapannya tadi.

Tak sadar semilir angin cukup kencang tertiup di sekitar tubuhnya membuat kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini menengadah. Tangannya reflek menahan angin agar tidak masuk ke matanya.

Mantel tebal miliknya bergoyang, menari dengan irama angin. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di atap bangunan itu. Kevin berdiri di tengah lantai, matanya menatap lurus menyusuri udara malam.

Dengan wajah dingin, Kevin mengambil langkah panjang dan dalam sekejap ia telah terduduk diatas kerangkeng besi dari sisa bangunan yang telah rapuh.

Kevin menggeser tubuhnya menyisakan bagian kecil disampingnya, seolah memberi tanda bagi Tao agar ia duduk disana. Menyadari tanda itu, Tao mulai mendekati Kevin, namun gerakannya tak secepat Kevin, tidak, ia lambat, ia membutuh sekitar 10 kali lipat dari waktu yang Kevin habiskan untuk memanjat kerangkeng besi itu, tapi setidaknya ia bisa sampai , walau dengan sedikit bantuan Kevin yang di detik-detik akhir menarik tangannya agar lebih mudah naik.

"jadi..."

"ssstttttt...", Kevin menempatnya jari telunjuknya diatas bibir.

"diamlah dan pejamkan matamu, angin selalu membawa pesan yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan, cobalah memahaminya dan dengarkan dia"

Pesan ? pesan apa ?, akal sehatnya tak mampu mengartikan ucapan Kevin. Tapi ia memilih diam dan menuruti permintaan dirinya. Ia pejamkan mata hitamnya perlahan, mencoba meresapi dan menunggu tapi tak ada bisikan apapun, jadi ia memilih untuk membuka matanya, lalu memainkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya diatas udara, mulai bosan, Tao melirik tempat dimana Kevin berada, dengan pose santai, Kevin memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit, seolah ia sedang berbincang pada seseorang.

Tao semakin dalam melihat wajah itu, rasa penasaran membawa dirinya untuk memperhatikan setiap bagian dari wajah itu. matanya yang sipit dan tajam, bibirnya yang merah dan tipis, pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang mancung. 'Apakah ada manusia yang memiliki wajah sesempurna itu ?', pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tertegun. Sesaat hatinya mulai goyah.

"sebenarnya kau siapa ?"

Mata yang tadinya terpejam perlahan mulai terbuka, matanya sendu menatap langit.

"namaku Kevin, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki tatapan sepertiku, kau harus mengingatnya"

"maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupku ? mungkinkah kebetulan aku mirip dengan cinta pertamamu yang telah tiada ?"

"tidak..", jawabnya datar

"aku tidak mirip ?"

"cinta pertamaku belum mati.."

Kevin menatap mata hitam milik Tao.

"syukurlah,,, bahwa cinta pertamaku belum mati..", lalu ia tersenyum pada Tao, senyuman lembut yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit hitam diatas, tak sanggup melawan tatapan tajam yang membuat jantungnya hampir melompat.

"bukankah kau ingin menunjukan sesuatu padaku ?"

"hemmm.. tentu", Kevin kembali menarik matanya ke udara.

"apa itu ?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, Kevin hanya menunjuk jarinya ke depan, Tao mencari sesuatu ke arah telunjuk itu diarahkan, tapi tak ada apapun, hanya ada gelap.

"apa ? bangku usang ? gedung ? pohon ? apa ?"

DUARTTTTTTTT ...!

DUARTTTTTTTT ...!

DUARTTTTTTTT ...!

DUARTTTTTTTT ...!

Mata Tao membulat berbinar, ketika tepat di arah yang sama, ratusan kembang api bertebaran di hadapannya. Jika kau pernah melihat kembang api dari bawah sana, kau akan melihat bunga api indah sedang bermekaran di langit, tapi dari atas atap percikan api itu bertebaran begitu dekat seolah mereka bisa menangkapnya. Tao terperangah, tak mampu ia berkata-kata, hanyalah binaran mata penuh kekaguman yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"ini..."

"ini adalah hadiah untukmu..."

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu, aku sangat ingin melihat kembang api ?"

"sejak dulu kau selalu ingin melihatnya ? kau tidak ingat ?"

"tapi kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.."

"tidak apa jika kau melupakannya, karena sekarang kau sudah disini, bersamaku.. kau senang ?"

"iya.. sangat menakjubkan"

"apa kau ingin ini terjadi selamanya ?"

"yaaa , aku mau.."

"aku juga ingin ini terjadi selamanya.. jadi,, buatlah Kris tertidur, hingga aku bisa memiliki tubuh dan waktunya dan hidup bersamamu"

Tao mengalihkan matanya kembali pada Kevin, lalu tertawa canggung.

"sepertinya kau salah paham, maksudku dunia akan sangat indah jika ada begitu banyak kembang api di setiap malam, jadi aku ingin ada kembang api selamanya."

"bukankah kau senang saat bersamaku ?"

"itu.. ahhhh lihat ada kembang api di dekat kita"

Tao terlalu panik dan salah tingkah dengan setengah melompat dari tempat ia duduk. Sialnya kakinya tergelincir, Kevin berhasil memegang tubuhnya dan memeluknya, tapi pegangan Kevin pada besi tua itu juga terlepas, Kevin merubah posisi mereka hingga Tao tepat ada di atas tubuhnya, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, tubuh mereka menyentuh alas beton, Kevin memejamkan matanya menahan sakiit.

"kau baik-baik saja Tao ?", tanya Kevin khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kaulah yang terluka disini"

Tao segera menggulingkan tubuhnya, berputar hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu, kini Tao yang berbaring diatas lantai beton di atap itu dan wajah Kevin tepat ada diatas wajahnya, pertemuan mata mereka hanya berjarak 7 centi, dan semakin tak berjarak, Tak ada logika, karena yang tersisa hanyalah debaran jantung, Tao menutup kedua matanya, dan Kevin semakin memendekkan jarak diantara wajah itu, mata bertemu mata dan bibir mereka akhirnya bertaut, Kevin menghisap lembut bibir bawah Tao, dan Tao mulai membalasnya.. lalu..

Ada yang aneh, Kevin membuka matanya di tengah ciuman itu, tidak tatapan itu bukanlah milik Kevin, tapi milik Kris, tepat ketika Kris tersadar, dirinya sudah berada pada posisi itu, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang melekat di sela mulutnya, sesuatu menghisap lembut penuh mesra pada bibirnya yang berpautan, ditengah rasa bingung itu, bahkan ia tak mampu untuk melepaskan pautan hangat yang ia rasakan, walau diam, ia membiarkan Tao bermain dengan bbirnya. Begitu dalam,, angin seakan menari diatas tubuh mereka, memainkan nada indah dari gesekan dahan pepohonan. Ribuan tanya dan bimbang menghampiri hati kedua lelaki itu, tapi biarlah itu hanya sekedar tanya, biarlah angin membawa semua pertanyaan dan segala keraguan lalu menerbangkannya menjauh dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **Hehehe,, kalo ceritanya agak rumit, tolong dimaklumi, karena cerita aslinya lebih rumit dari ini.. apa ini yang lebih rumit yah ? :D**

 **Saya harap kesan cerita ini akan berbeda ketika kalian menonton versi aslinya, saya hanya ungin menulis apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya.. semoga tetap disuka..**

 **Kemarin sempat ada yang bilang kalo Kyungsoo bakal suka ya ke Lay ? engga juga kook.. we will see.. ayo ayoo coba ditebak lagi..**

 **Yang masih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya kakaknya Kris, ditunggu yaa.. itu masih dirahasiakan demi kepentingan alur.**

 **Ditunggu FAV, FOLLOW, DAN YANG TERPENTING REVIEWnya yaaa... biar semangat lanjutinnya !**

 **Harap tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. dikritik pedas saya pun tak masalah asal tetap menjaga etika berbahasa... kalo dipuji pasti bakal seneng banget, wkwk.. :D**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Author : ADARA KALANGKANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based On Story : Kill Me Heal Me**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf ya, karna jarang apdate, lagi sibuk, jadi baru bisa apdate lagi nih.. silakan ditanggapi, kalo ada yang kurang juga silakan tulis aja di koment... harap meninggalkan jejak yaa ^^

HAPPY READING...

* * *

 **HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau baik-baik saja Tao ?", tanya Kevin khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, dan hei kaulah yang terluka disini"

Tao segera menggulingkan tubuhnya, berputar hingga mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, kini posisi mereka bertukar, Tao yang berbaring di lantai dan Kevin tepat ada di atas tubuhnya, mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya sebatas 7 centi. Dengan jarak itu Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas mata biru Kevin yang begitu menenangkan, siapapun yang dapat melihat rona biru matanya yang indah, maka tak mungkin jika ia tak luluh padanya. Dan inilah yang terjadi, tatapan tajam sang mata elang telah meluluhhkan hati sang lelaki berjas putih. Tao menutup kedua matanya, dan Kevin semakin memendekkan jarak diantara wajah itu, mata bertemu mata dan bibir mereka akhirnya bertaut, Kevin menghisap lembut bibir bawah Tao, dan Tao mulai membalasnya.. lalu..

Ada yang aneh, entah kenapa Kevin mulai membuka matanya di tengah ciuman itu, namun tatapan itu terasa begitu tak biasa. Mata biru bagai permata yang ia lihat tadi menghilang bersama tatapan kosong miliknya, dan akhirnya Tao sadar bahwa mata itu bukan lagi milik Kevin, tatapan kosong dari mata hitam pekat itu adalah milik Kris.

Tepat ketika Kris tersadar, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang melekat di sela mulutnya, sesuatu menghisap lembut penuh mesra pada bibirnya yang berpautan, ditengah rasa bimbang itu, bahkan ia tak mampu untuk melepaskan tautan hangat yang menjamunya, walau diam, ia membiarkan Tao bermain dengan bibirnya, Begitu dalam..

.

.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Tao menghentikan aksinya dan hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak terkejut. Demi apapun rasanya Tao ingin terjun ke lantai dasar jika itu adalah pilihan terakhirnya agar terhindar dari tatapan Kris yang cukup menakutkan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?", tanya Kris

"Huang Zitao, kenapa kau bisa berada disini ?"

Dengan gagap Tao mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang sempat hadir dalam benaknya. Lelaki tinggi berwajah tirus itu memilih untuk segera menjauhi Kris. Walaupun mata mereka masih bertemu, Kris hanya memandangi Tao dengan tatapan menyidik.

Ada rasa bersalah pada diri Tao, dan ada rasa tak nyaman tanda bahaya pada diri Kris.

"Kevin ? ini ulah Kevin ?", Kris tahu, pasti Kevinlah yang akan membuat kekacauan seperti itu.

"aku mengirimu pesan, tapi Kevin lah yang telah membalasnya –atas namamu"

"apakah ucapanku tidak juga bisa kau pahami ? bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhiku ?"

"aku hanya khawatir padamu"

"aku tidak butuh rasa simpatimu Huang Zitao. Mungkin karena penyakitku kau jadi berpikir bahwa aku adalah pria kesepian yang hidupnya hanya mengenal penderitaan dan kau merasa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongku, jika kau berpikir demikian, maka hentikan !, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, tak perlu mengasihaniku yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah berlari, menjauh dariku sebanyak yang kau bisa."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari hadapan pria itu. namun tubuhnya sulit bergerak. Matanya mulai memerah dan titik air jatuh untuk pertama kalinya.

"maafkan aku..", adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa Tao katakan, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah berdirinya ia dan segera melarikan diri. Demi apapun Kris ingin membunuh Kevin, -jika saja dirinya tak ikut mati bersamanya".

 **Alunan piano mengalun serasi mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan keindahan yang dingin...**

 **Apa yang harus kau lakukan saat kau bermimpi buruk ?**

 **Menunggu seseorang untuk membangunkanmu, bukanlah jawaban yang tepat...**

.

.

Kris mengedipkan matanya yang tak kunjung tertidur, jantungnya berdebar entah mengapa. Ia coba mengubur seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tapi matanya tak juga mau tertidur. ia banting selimut dengan kasar lalu terduduk, manusia tak selalu bisa berbuat dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, Kris benar-benar ingin melupakan hari ini tapi pikirannya terus saja mengingat hari ini dan tentu saja Kris setidaknya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Tao yang memerah saat mereka berciuman, itu adalah wajah yang berbeda ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuhnya di bar saat itu. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengingat hal itu.

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tak rapi itu dengan kejam, namun tak juga membuat ia bisa menenangkan diri. Sebotol air mineral juga telah ia teguk sebagai pelampiasan kegusarannya, namun tak pula mampu membuat pikirannya lebih tenang atau tertidur, setidaknya.

Bayangan wajah Tao yang _blushing_ saat ciuman mereka melekat dalam ingatannya dan kini Kris mencengkeram baju didepan dadanya, saat ada sesuatu yang berdegup kencang di balik pakaian itu.

"apa yang baru saja kulakukan ?"

Kris membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur, dengan tangannya yang bersilang di atas dadanya.

"tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin jika jantungku yang berdegup.. ini pasti milik Kevin. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyukainya. Dia pria Kris, dia pria, dan kau normal."

"iya kan.. ?"

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda, Tao tak henti-hentinya memukul-mukul kepalanya yang telah jatuh dalam perangkap – _perangkap cinta- (_ eaaaa _:p)_

"berhentilah.. jangan berdegup seperti ini", pekiknya dalam hati

"ahhhh lihatlah,, jantung siapa yang bisa berdegup sekencang ini ?", lirih Tao

Tao melompat lompat kecil berharap bisa melupakan hal memalukan yang baru saja ia alami, tapi imajinasinya justru memperparah keadaan.

"ahhh kenapa aku menutup mataku ? kenapa aku bisa berciuman dengannya ? kenapa ? kenapa ? kenapaaaa !"

Tao menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, rasanya ia ingin mati menahan rasa malu.

"apa aku menyukainya ? menyukai siapa ? jantungku berdegup karena siapa ?Kevin ? Kris ?", imbuhnya cepat.

Pada kegusaran yang diciptakan oleh malam, semoga debaran jantung mereka tak pernah akan menjawab apapun, karena jawabannya pasti akan membawa mereka pada takdir yang lebih menakutkan.

.

.

Sepanjang pagi Kris menghabiskan waktu terduduk di kursi putar kantornya seraya memandangi surat kabar pagi itu, sepertinya surat kabar itu layaknya hiasan tangan karena ia sama sekali tidak membaca isi beritanya. Sesekali ia lihat jadwal dirinya hari itu yang ternyata tak ada pekerjaan mendesak. Dan ia kembali menenggelamkan pikirannya. Ternyata ada beberapa hal di dunia yang tidak dengan mudah ia temukan jawabannya. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba berpikir, ia tetap tak mampu menghasilkan jawaban yang bisa diterima oleh nalarnya sendiri.

Seketika ia harus menyerah dengan lamunannya ketika sebuah keributan harus mengganggu pagi santainya saat itu.

Kris hanya terpaku pada tumpukan berkas yang diseret paksa ke ruang kerjanya, dan Lay hanya mampu berekspresi setengah kesal ketika ia gagal mengusir sang wanita pembawa tumpukan berkas yang menerobos ruangan Kris.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Pekerjaan tak penting yang diberikan oleh Kai, sepupu sekaligus rivalnya.

.

Tubuh tinggi tegap nan elegan yang selalu menjadi ciri khas dari pemilik wajah tampan bak seorang model –Kris menelusiri jalan berkelok di kantornya, tak sampai 5 menit ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca, perlahan tapi pasti ia buka pintu itu dan sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan yang tatanannya hampir mirip dengan ruangan miliknya.

"ada apa sebenarnya ?", tanya Kris lantang, yang ditanya masih terpaku pada layar laptop

"jika ada seseorang yang masuk ruanganmu dan bertanya 'ada apa', apa kau pikir aku akan mengerti maksud pertanyaannya ?", imbuh Kai sarkartis.

"laporan kebijakan keuangan, kinerja karyawan, dan 2000 sekenario lainnya hanyalah file-file yang seharusnya sudah sampai pada pembuangan kertas. Jika kau ingin aku memeriksanya, setidaknya kau harus memberikanku alasan yang bagus"

"dan berikan alasan yang bagus juga padaku, kenapa aku harus melimpahkan pekerjaan padamu ? apa alasan kenapa aku mempercayai orang sepertimu menangani pekerjaan dibawahku ?"

"Kai.."

"DIREKTUR !, panggil aku direktur ketika kita sedang di kantor"

"..."

"Aku adalah orang yang akan selalu memeriksa latarbelakang semua karyawanku, pendidikan seperti apa yang ia jalani, bagaimana lingkungan tempat ia tinggal, dan bahkan berapa banyak uang yang ia miliki. Apakah kemampuannya layak untuk diperkerjakan ? apakah fisiknya mampu untuk bekerja keras ? dan apakah _pikirannya_ , _cukup sehat_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dariku ? Itu adalah syarat dari kepercayaanku. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Jadi bersabarlah selama aku masih menyelidikimu."

2 pasang mata saling beradu, dan Kris tahu bahwa saat ini adalah waktunya untuk mundur.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan miliknya, Kris menyusun berkas-berkas itu di meja, bahkan dengan meja yang luas itu tak cukup mampu menampung semua berkas-berkas tersebut.

"kau yakin akan memeriksa semua ini ?", tanya Lay setengah khawatir. Kris tersenyum.

"jika dia sudah mengatakan seperti itu, tentu aku harus melakukannya"

"aku akan membantumu, kau hanya perlu memerintahku"

Dan begitulah hari itu mereka lalui di ruang kantor dengan tumpukan kertas tak bermakna.

"lay, kau bisa pndahkan berkas itu di atas meja tamu, jangan selalu duduk di lantai, duduklah di kursi"

Sedetik kemudian, Kris terdiam seolah mengingat sesuatu, seperti tayangan iklan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika kau sedang asik menonton film di tv, ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Melompat melewati batas waktu dan dimensi, Kris terseret paksa pada dirinya di 12 tahun silam.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kris membuka pintu setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya di rumah. Jam 16.00 adalah saat dimana Kris bisa bernapas lega karena kini ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau._

 _"_ _akhirnya selesai, sekarang kita bisa bica... "_

 _Ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Yixing tengah terduduk di lantai memeluk lututnya, punggung mungilnya ia senderkan di tembok, wajahnya tampak bosan menunggu._

 _Dengan buku tebal di tangannya, Kris menempelkan buku itu tepat diatas kepala Yixing, membuat yang empunya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang lelaki jangkung. Kris memicingkan senyumannya._

 _"_ _jika tak ada siapapun disini, kau tak perlu bersikap seformal itu. Saat bersamaku, duduklah di kursi. Mengerti ?"_

 _Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Yixing mengedipkan matanya lalu mengangguk._

 _Tak lama terdengar suara gaduh di sebelah ruangan tempat ia berada yang membuat Kris tertarik untuk membuka sedikit pintu lalu menguping._

 _"_ _bagaimana dengan nilaimu ?" tanya Siwon pada lelaki cantik yang sedikit lebih tua dari Kris._

 _"_ _aku dapat juara 1 lagi,,, ayah", jawab riang lelaki manis itu_

 _Kris dapat melihat senyum ayahnya yang begitu bahagia, itu adalah hal yang tak pernah ditunjukkan ayahnya untuk dirinya. Menelan kecewa Kris menutup pintu perlahan agar tak ada siapapun yang menyadarinya._

 _Kris bebalik hanya untuk melihat Yixing yang sedang melihatnya seolah bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kris selain penampakkan rasa iri diwajahnya._

 _"_ _apa kau juga belajar bahasa inggris ?"_

 _Yixing mengangguk._

 _"_ _nilaimu bagus ?"_

 _"_ _tidak juga", Yixing menggeleng_

 _Dan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang didengar Kris dari lelaki pendiamnya di hari itu._

 _"_ _baiklah, aku akan mengajarkanmu.."_

 _Mereka memilih belajar di meja terdekat di ruangan itu, dengan bangku yang memutari meja, mereka duduk saling berhadapan._

 _Yixing menulis beberapa kata yang telah diajarkan Kris dan menyalinnya ke dalam buku miliknya. Matanya hampir tak berkedip, serius dengan pelajarannya sendiri._

 _Kris mengedarkan pandangannya pada Lay, ia mengira bahwa kini ia sedang berbicara dengan robot atau mungkin sebuah benda. Karena Kris dapat menghitung berapa jumlah kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan setiap harinya, dan ekspresinya yang selalu sama, membuat Kris tak bisa mengerti kepribadian yang melekat pada dirinya. Memfokuskan pandangan padanya, Kris menangkap bahwa ada hal yang aneh di lengan milik Yixing._

 _"_ _yixing, kenapa lenganmu ? kemarin tak ada luka memar disana ?"_

 _"_ _aku,, aku,, tadi aku terjatuh", jawabnya datar walau ia tak bisa menatap mata Kris, dan Kris tau bahwa ia sedang berbohong."_

 _"_ _aku juga... aku juga sering 'terjatuh' "_

 _Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Ada guratan sepi tergambar dalam pancaran matanya._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

Tadinya mau ngasih tau kakaknya Kris siapa, tapi chap depan aja deh.. :)

Oke, Bagaimana dengan chapter 8 ?

Ditunggu FAV, FOLLOW, DAN YANG TERPENTING REVIEWnya yaaa... biar semangat lanjutinnya !

SALAM,

ADARA KALANGKANG


	9. Chapter 9

**HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Author : ADARA KALANGKANG**

 **Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Choi Siwon, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based On Story : Kill Me Heal Me**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 ** _Kepingan puzzle mulai tersusun..._**

 ** _Setiap kepingan itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia.._**

 ** _Dan setiap rahasia selalu menyimpan duka.._**

.

.

Lambaian dedaunan terbang tersapu angin..

Jarum kehidupan tetap berputar pada jam yang berdetak sebagai pengganti waktu. Berharap ada sebuah cahaya yang akan menyelamatkannya hingga seluruh potongan puzzle itu mampu tersusun sempurna.

Sang surya mulai redup, namun tumpukan pekerjaannya tak pernah berkurang. Kris tertidur pulas di kursi singgasananya, menyingkirkan beban sementara mimpinya tak pernah terpuaskan.

.

.

 _Wu Yi Fan, (9_ _th_ _)._

 _kris terjelembab jatuh ke lantai, ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit ketika punggungnya terbentur lemari besi dibelakangnya. Mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruang yang terlihat redup, cahaya lampu begitu minim hingga hampir tak ada cahaya di sekitar tubuhnya._

 _Kemeja putihnya menguning oleh debu lalu memerah ketika pukulan demi pukulan dihempaskan ke tubuh mungilnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berlari dan terlalu takut untuk melawan._

 _Hanya 3 kata saja yang mampu ia lengkingkan saat itu 'aku', 'ayah', 'maafkan', dan 'tolong'. Kata-kata itu terus berulang dengan kombinasi yang berbeda 'tolong maafkan aku , 'maafkan aku' atau di beberapa kesempatan ia ucapkan seluruh kata dengan lengkap._

 _"ayah... tolong maafkan aku..!",_

 _Matanya mulai menangis disela napas yang mulai mencekik._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah mencari perhatianku saja !Sejak kapan kau mulai membolos ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga ini ?! "_

 _Lelaki kekar itu semakin geram, lantas diambilnya botol minuman dari wine di atas meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kris dengan cepat._

 _Cairan merah mulai menggenang, mengalir hening diatas kanvas lantai._

"Wu sajangnim...!"

"Wu Yi Fan sajangnim...!"

Kris terbangun, membuka paksa matanya yang hampir yang tak bisa terbuka, ia tarik napas dalam dan membuangnya cepat. Ada jenis mimpi yang tak mudah mudah kau lupakan sebanyak apapun kau mencoba untuk menguburnya.

Emosi yang ia rasakan akan sangat berpengaruh pada kejiwaannya. Itulah kenapa Kris harus berkonsentrasi untuk memulihkan rasa gugup yang menerjang tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

"bermimpi buruk lagi ?" Ucap Lay setalah melihat Kris mulai tenang

"emmm", dehem Kris mengiyakan

"apa perlu aku memanggilkan Park Seonsaengnim ?"

"tidak sekarang, hari ini aku ingin beristirahat sebentar, aku akan ke ruang peristirahatan diatas, dan bersihakan semua kekacauan disini", perintah Kris seraya mengintari telunjuknya ke hampir seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi file-file usang dari Kai. "angkat ke mobilku saja, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya di rumah"

Dengan suara parau ia masih dapat mengontrol pekerjaannya dan dirinya, mungkin.

.

.

Udara dingin dari AC ruangan rumah sakit adalah udara yang selalu manjadi pengiring orang-orang didalamnya, kemanapun mereka melangkah. Tao memperbaiki letak jas putihnya sekali lagi yang mulai berantakan. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang secangkir kopi mocca, ia terpaku pada pikirannya.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Baekyun, seorang dokter spesialis yang dulu sempat menjadi gurunya, menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambil beberapa pelatihan selama 6 bulan di luar negri. Tao sudah mengirimkan semua persyaratan yang diminta dan sialnya, maksudnya beruntungnya, Tao terpilih menjadi salah-satu diantara mereka yang terpilih. Sebenarnya dulu ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia bisa mengikuti pelatihan ini, menambah pengalaman dan bekal keilmuan.

Tapi entah mengapa, kini begitu sulit baginya untuk pergi kesana sementara...

Sementara.. Wu Yifan baru menelponnya dan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi dokter pribadi yang akan terus mengawasinya selama 24 jam.

"Mana yang lebih baik ? Pergi belajar atau menolongnya ?"

Tao memang tidak bisa memutuskan seorang diri, itulah mengapa ia sempat membicarakannya bersama atasannya Park Chanyeol, walaupun dia memberikan masukan yang realistis tetap saja dia menyerahkan semua pilihan kembali pada Tao. Dan itu membuatnya bertambah gusar.

Akhirnya seluruh pikirannya kembali berpusat pada Wu Yi Fan, Kris, Kevin atau apalah sebutan namanya itu.

"ohhhh sungguh membuatku sakit kepala", keluhnya.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao, lelaki tinggi dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya memasukkan beberapa koper berukuran sedang ke dalam taksi. Terduduk diantara tumpukan barang dengan enggan. Matanya terpaku pada jalanan kota yang memaksa dirinya untuk kembali bernostalgia.

"Bandara Incheon", sahut Tao ragu ketika supir taksi bertanya arah perjalanannya.

'Tidak saat ini bukan waktunya untuk ragu', pekiknya dalam hati, sambil memukul pelan kakinya dengan telunjuk jari kurus miliknya.

'ada Chanyeol –Seonsaengnim bersamanya dan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja', bisiknya sekali lagi.

'ahhh rasanyya tetap saja tidak tenang, setidaknya aku harus menelponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal', batinnya menyeruak kekhawatiran.

Tao meraih telpon genggam yang sedari tadi bersarang di sakunya, menekan layar dan menaruh di samping telinganya.

-tidak tersambung

Ia coba menelpon sekali lagi

"hallo...?"

Seseorang disana akhirnya menjawab panggilannya.

"emmm, ini aku Huang Zitao, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter pribadimu. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melakukan beberpa pelatihan. Jadi...Selamat Tinggal Wu Yi Fan..."

"Akhirnya semua orang meninggalkannya.." sahut seseorang yang Tao yakin adalah Kris.

"hallo,, Wu Yi Fan- ssi ? ini benar kau ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Ada firasat aneh yang datang dari balasan sarkartis itu. Menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang selalu membuat namja jangkung Wu Yi Fan itu merasa kesal.

"Wu.. Yi Fan ?",, sahutnya lagi dengan datar. "bukan.. namaku bukan Wu Yi Fan"

Deg..! jantung Tao seakan hampir melompat, dan kini kekhawatirannya akhirnya terbalas.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Tao merasa aneh. Suara seperti seseorang sedang menyemprotkan sesuatu terdengar dibalik _handphone-_ nya. Apapun itu, Tao tahu bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya untuk merasa penasaran.

"katakan padaku, siapa namamu ?"

"Namaku... Kyungsoo,, D.O Kyungsoo.. Usiaku 17 tahun"

Tao mengingat nama-nama yang ia tahu, tapi Kyungsoo adalah nama yang belum ia tahu.

"Chanyeol memberiku nama panggilan, kepribadian ' _Killer',_ karena aku sangat terobsesi dengan BUNUH DIRI"

Rasanya semua darah di tubuh Tao menjadi dingin ketika lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu bernama 'keprbadian bunuh diri'.

"Kyung soo sekarang kau ada dimana ?"

"aku sedang berada di awan, rasanya langit sangat dekat denganku dan aku ingin menggapainya. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya terbang. Aku akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan kami. SELAMAT TINGGAL..."

"JANGAN !"

Kyung Soo baru saja melepaskan setengah dari tapakan kakinya sebelum seseorang berteriak 'jangan' yang sangat mengejutkannya. Ia kembalikan kakinya ke tempat semula.

Angin semakin kencang, berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Anak-anak rambut pirang miliknya menari-nari diterpa udara. Sepertinya musim salju akan datang, karna kini udara menjadi begitu sangat dingin. hembusan putih dari napasnya memudar di udara. Kyung Soo kini dapat melihat atap rumah warga korea selatan dari tempat ia berada, kakinya tepat menginjak atap dari gedung tua berlantai 40. Berdiri diantara tepi gedung dan jurang.

Kyung Soo adalah kepribadian yang akan muncul ketika Kris merasa stress atau memiliki tekanan yang berlebihan. Dialah obat dari rasa sakit, yang akan mengambil alih seluruh rasa frustasi yang Kris alami. Jika kini ia jatuh, maka ia telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dimana seluruh penderitaan semua kepribadiannya akan menghilang.

Dibalik tubuhnya, diatas pondasi lantai atap, lelaki bermantel coklat terang itu telah selesai menggambarkan 3 orang yang selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Bagian hidup yang selalu menggantikan peran ketika ada salah satu diantara mereka yang merasa kesulitan, juga bagian yang menjadi satu-satunya kelemahan yang ia miliki.

"Jangan lakukan !" Tao menghirup napas panjang. "aku akan segera kesana menjemputmu, jadi diamlah di tempatmu. Mengerti ?"

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan Selamat Tinggal untuknya ? Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mencintai kami secara utuh"

"maafkan aku atas tindakanku barusan. Tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Katakan saja kau ada dimana sekarang, dan aku akan sampai di tempatmu sesegera mungkin.", imbuhnya panik

"hemmmm..." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "ayo kita bermain sebuah GAME", ajaknya

"Game ?"

"jika dalam 30 menit kau bisa menemukankku, kau menang dan aku tidak akan melompat, tapi jika dalam jangka waktu tersebut kau tidak datang, aku akan mengganggapmu kalah dan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan kita yang terakhir"

-tuttt tutt tuttt

Panggilannya terputus, dan Tao mulai panik. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir, ia segera menelpon Yixing, skretaris dari Wu Yi Fan dan juga Park Chanyeol, dokter yang juga mengaku sebagai temannya.

Dengan telpon darinya, semua orang yang terlibat sibuk mencari keberadaan Kyung Soo.

Di atas udara, D.O Kyungsoo menunggu. Berdiri diantara batas yang akan menjadi takdirnya saat ini. apakah ia akan berbalik dan membiarkan seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa nya -dan ' _mereka'_ tentunya. Ataukah ia akan melangkah maju mengakhiri hidupnya dan penderitaannya selama ini.

Sebuah grafitti dari coretan tangannya mulai mengering. Dibawah gambar seorang lelaki berjas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan, sedangkan disampingnya tergambar lelaki lain dengan penampilan jauh lebih manly, ber-aura pertempuran lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang terkesan remeh namun terlihat keren untuknya adalah Kevin, sang penakluk malam. Dan seorang lainnya yang terakhir adalah lelaki kasual berpenampilan Nerd dengan kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam bertuliskan D.O Kyung Soo, itu adalah dirinya.

Jam menunjukkan waktu 16.50, artinya waktu sisa yang dimiliki oleh Tao tinggal 10 menit lagi untuk menemukan keberadaan lelaki pemilik 3 kepribadian itu. memejamkan matanya lalu berpikir, suara aneh yang terdengar di balik telepon, di atas awan, langit terasa dekat dengannya. Baiklah Tao setidaknya tau jika tempat itu pasti tempat yang sangat tinggi. Yixing mengatakan bahwa dirinya ada di kantor sebelumnya, dengan jarak waktu yang tak lama, pastilah Kris tidak akan jauh dari kantor. Tapi Yixing sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat kecuali atap- namun tidak juga ia temukan, dan kini Yixing sedang menuju atap.

Tao tidak boleh berharap banyak, ia tetap harus mencari kemungkinan lainnya. Kris adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu, ada kemungkinan ia tidak melakukannya disana karena akan menimbulkan berita yang Tao yakin tidak akan dilakukannya karena biasanya walaupun karakter atas kepribadian yang muncul sangat berlawanan. Sifat asli yang mereka miliki tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Kyung Soo memiliki bakat menggambar dan dengan berfokus pada suara aneh itu, Tao tahu bahwa itu adalah cat semprot yang biasa digunakan untuk menggambar grafitti di jalanan. Tao memeriksa tempat penjualan cat semprot itu di sekitar kantor bernama Grup-Wu tersebut. Dari sana, Tao berkeliling mencari gedung sepi yang kemungkinan didalamnya tidak ada seorangpun akan mengenal wajah pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan.

Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, tentu saja, ia telah berlari dengan jarak yang tidak sedikit. Namun usahanya terbayar, sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni akhirnya ditemukan. Lokasi yang sangat cocok jika kau ingin melakukan usaha bunuh diri.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Untunglah ia sempat belajar bela diri sehingga kecepatan fisiknya tidak mengecewakan. Tao menerjang ratusan anak tangga untuk bisa mencapai tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada. Kehadirannya bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir melompat –lagi.

"BERHENTI ! Aku sudah datang..", sepenggal kata dari suara yang menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia setelah berlari dan melompat kesana kemari.

Kyungsoo memutarkan kepalanya hingga kini ia dapat melihat Tao dibelakangnya.

Lelaki berkacamata tebal itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan jenjangnya lalu tersenyum.

"sudah jam 17.02, kau terlambat 2 menit. You Are Loose. GAME OVER..", alihnya.

"..."

"SELAMAT TINGGAL", Ucapnya lagi menyayat hati.

Kyung Soo melebarkan lengannya, bersiap untuk 'terbang'.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang berhak menggunakan tubuhmu ?! Jika kau mati, semua pribadimu juga akan mati !"

Kyung Soo kembali menoleh, ia miringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang dirasa paling masuk akal baginya. Kris dan Kevin berumur 25 tapi Kyunggsoo ia tertinggal pada umurnya yang ke-17, pikirannya berbeda dari kedua pribadi lainnya.

"kau benar. Kami menggunakan tubuh ini bersama-sama, itulah mengapa mereka mengatakan bahwa kami adalah seorang Monster. Jika aku mati, mereka semua.. juga akan mati. Dan Monster didalam tubuh kami juga akan mati. Mereka semua pasti akan senang."

"Kata siapa mereka akan senang ? Kau sudah menanyakan satu per satu dari mereka ? Hanya kau saja yang ingin mati karena mereka semua ingin HIDUP, mereka selalu berusaha UNTUK HIDUP !"

Kyungsoo tertegun,bukan dengan dengan ucapan tulusnya tapi, kata-kata itu baginya hanya seperti sebuah petuah yang sangat naif.

"Siapa kau pikir dirimu, seolah tahu segalanya tentang kami ? Mereka semua berteriak padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang Monster. Lagipula kau juga akan meninggalkannya bukan ?", Kyungsoo menyeringai, walau matanya hanya menatap kosong.

Sekali lagi tao menarik napas panjang. Hatinya tertohok dengan ucapan yang tak salah dari Kyungsoo.

"soal tadi.. begini.. itu.. baiklah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi sekarang turunlah.. ayo kita pulang", bujuk Tao lembut, kali ini Tao semakin mendekat.

"sudah kubilang KAU KALAH, permainan sudah berakhir. Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu lagi. SELAMAT TINGGAL.", Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak Bolehh !", teriak Tao, kali ini berbarengan dengan dengan tangannya yang sudah menangkap pinggang Kyung Soo, memaksanya untuk turun, tapi Kyung Soo urung melepaskan niat awalnya, sepenuh tenaga Kyung Soo mendorong paksa Tao dan adegan tarik menarik tak terelakkan. Tao yang sempat menjadi atlet bela diri cukup kuat untuk tidak melepaskan geenggamannya sayangnya tenaga Kyung Soo juga tak kalah kuat.

Kyung Soo menyikut Tao yang membuat Tao harus meringkuk kesakitan, ketika tubuhnya menghantam tembok beton dan kumpulan tiang besi akhirnya jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir di keningnya. Sesunggunya Kyung Soo merasa bersalah tapi, ia tak boleh mundur. Seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan sakit tertusuk pisau, tak akan pernah tahu betapa menyakitkannya hal itu, dan seseorang yang tak pernah menjadi seorang 'Monster; tak akan pernah mengerti betapa menyakitkan hidup terisolasi dan ditakuti semua orang. Kyung Soo adalah pribadi yang menggantikan rasa sakit dari Kris,oleh karenanyalah ia disebut juga dengan 'pribadi penghilang rasa sakit' tapi sebenarnya dirinya pula lah pribadi yang paling rentang dengan tekanan karena dialah sifat frustasi itu sendiri.

"WU YI FAN ! BANGUNLAH ! LAWAN SEMUA YANG MENGHALANGIMI UNTUK KELUAR DARI SANA ! KUATKAN DIRIMU DAN BANGUNLAH !", teriak Tao sepenuh tenaga, tubuhnya masih terjelembab di lantai,mencoba berdiri.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Namun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Tao mengejar keberadaan Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan apapun. Ia harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi.

Ia raih mantel coklat terangnya Kyungsoo yang membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya tak menentu. Kyungsoo terjatuh, dan akhirnya Tao berhasil memeluknya, mendekapnya erat agar Kyungsoo y=tak bisa bergerak.

"Sadarlah ... Wu Yi Fan bukan kah kau bilang ingin melawan mereka, jika kau selemah ini bagaimana caranya kau melawan mereka semua. KUATKAN DIRIMU DAN BANGUNLAH !"

"WU YI FAN BANGUN !"

"BANGUN !"

Tao terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo , tanpa sadar kedua mata black pearlnya mulai merintih dan menangis.

""WU YI FAN BANGUN !"

Berulang-ulang menyebutkan nama yifan tanpa bosan, Tao benar-benar sudah putus asa, jika kali ini Kyugsoo masih melawan, ia tak yakin akan bisa menangkap tubuhnya lagi.

""WU YI FAN BANGUN !"

"bangunlah...", lirihnya lagi dan lagi.

"jangan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, itu sangat menyakitkan", Kyungsoo memohon

Matanya muali memerah ketika rasa pening menerjang kepalanya.

"berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku hyung.. sakit.."

"bangunlah.."

Bffftttt !

Raut frustasi Kyungso berubah menjadi tenang. Teriakan Tao berhasil membawa yifan kembali.

Kris terbangun ketika berhasil melawan semua hal yang membuat dirinya tertahan. pemandangan wajah Tao yang menangis adalah pemandangan pertama yang dapat dilihat olehnya. di bawah rasa penasaran tentang apa yang telah terjadi , ada rasa bahagia yang mirip dengan haru ketika ternyata ada seseorang disana yang memanggil namanya, rasanya begitu menghangatkan.

.

.

.

 **Mimipi adalah sesuatu yang tidak terbatas dan tidak pula berakhir**

 **Namun realitaslah yang selalu membatasi dan mengakhirinya**

 **Dan realitas itu ada di dalam pikiranmu sendiri...**

 _kris terjelembab jatuh ke lantai, ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit ketika punggungnya terbentur lemari besi. Mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruang yang terlihat redup, cahaya lampu begitu minim hingga hampir tak ada cahaya di sekitar tubuhnya._

 _Kemeja putihnya menguning oleh debu lalu memerah ketika pukulan demi pukulan dihempaskan ke tubuh mungilnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berlari dan terlalu takut untuk melawan._

 _Hanya 3 kata saja yang mampu ia lengkingkan saat itu 'aku', 'ayah', 'maafkan', dan 'tolong'. Kata-kata itu terus berulang dengan kombinasi yang berbeda 'tolong maafkan aku , 'maafkan aku' atau di beberapa kesempatan ia ucapkan semuruh kalimatnya_

 _"ayah... tolong maafkan aku..!",_

 _Matanya mulai menangis disela napas yang mulai mencekik._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah mencari perhatianku !Sejak kapan kau mulai membolos ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga ini ?! "_

 _Lelaki kekar itu semakin geram, lantas diambilnya botol minuman dari wine di atas meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Kris dengan cepat._

 _Cairan merah mulai menggenang, mengalir hening diatas kanvas lantai._

Kris melambaikan tangannya mencoba meminta bantuan seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat di balik pintu.

"to..long..", cicitnya terputus hampir tak terdengar.

"to..long a-ku, Lu..han Hyung..."

Cahaya yang sempat hadir dalam pandangan matanya kini mulai meredup. Pintu itu tertutup, dan wajah dingin Luhan lah yangg menyadarkan Kris bahwa tak akan ada satupun cahaya yang akan menolongnya disana. Kris mampu melihat satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki juga menghilang tertelan kegelapan yang juga menenggelamkan kesadaran Kris.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Oke kembali lagi, BAGAIMANA DENGAN HEAL ME CHAPTER 9 ?**

 **Semoga tulisan ini lebih baik dari tulisan sebelumnya. Nih yah sesuai janji, kakanya Kris udah terungkap.**

 **Mohon maaf sebelumnya pada penggemar Siwon jika FF ini ngasih peran yang agak berlebihan.**

 **Peran Tao disini udah banyak dan kakaknya Kris udah ketauan. Nah, tinggal alasan kenapa Kris diperlakukan beda sama ayahnya, dan kenapa Luhan bisa sedingin itu sama Kris. Tapi kakaknya ini sebenernya baik atau jahat yaaa ?. Apa kalian udah tahu jawabannya? Semoga yaa..**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih karena sudah membaca FF abal ini berikut dengan Note author yang terkesan curhat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEAL ME !**

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **Author : ADARA KALANGKANG**

 **Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based On Story : Kill Me Heal Me**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"WU YI FAN !"

"BANGUNLAH ! Jangan mati seperti ini..."

Tao menjerit, tangisnya meluap ketika matanya tak kunjung melihat lelaki yang sedari tadi ia panggil.

"wuyifan bangun...", ulangnya lagi dan lagi

""WU YI FAN BANGUN !"

"jangan mengguncang tubuhku, itu sangat menyakitkan", Kyungsoo memohon

Matanya mulai memerah ketika rasa pening menerjang kepalanya.

"berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku hyung.. sakit.."

"bangunlah.."

Bffftttt !

Raut frustasi Kyungso berubah menjadi tenang. Teriakan Tao berhasil membawa yifan kembali.

Kris terbangun ketika berhasil melawan semua hal yang membuat dirinya tertahan. pemandangan wajah Tao yang menangis adalah pemandangan pertama yang dapat dilihat olehnya. di bawah rasa penasaran tentang apa yang telah terjadi , ada rasa bahagia yang mirip dengan haru ketika ternyata ada seseorang disana yang memanggil namanya, rasanya begitu menghangatkan.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao guna membuatnya tak lagi mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ini aku..", balas Yifan yang tak didengar oleh Tao

"yifannn...", panggil Tao lagi semakin putus asa

"ini aku , Wu Yi Fan"

Bagai mendengar pengumuman kelulusan, ada rasa lega yang teramat sangat yang dapat Tao rasakan saat itu. Gerakannya terhenti, menghela napas panjang, ia rebahkan kedua tangannya dan duduk terkulai karena lemas.

"ini.. kau ? kau benar Wu Yi Fan ?"

Tao mendongak keatas, menahan airmatanya yang masih menetes keluar. Napasnya masih belum teratur, tersekat hingga terkadang ia masih terisak. Kris melihat lelaki itu dengan iba.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku !" , keluh Tao.

Kali ini, Tao meninju lengan Kris, walaupun baginya itu seperti sebuah pukulan tapi Kris tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, justru sebaliknya Kris menerima semua keluhan Tao dengan tetap diam.

"aku pikir kau akan mati...", keluh Tao sekali lagi, kali ini dilengkapi dengan isak tangis yang menderu.

Mungkin rasa paniknya sudah benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Airmatanya akhirnya terjatuh tanpa sekat, menitik ke bajunya hingga basah. Lalu lelaki yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya memeluk tubuhnya, membiarkan ia menangis dalam dekapan itu.

Langit yang menguning menandakan hari kian sore, angin disekitar mereka seolah berputar, menerbangkan anak rambut mereka dan membuat pakaian yang mereka kena'kan seolah menari. Rasa dinginnya menusuk di kulit. Kris mempererat pelukan itu.

 _Akhirnya sebuah kotak aneh muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Sesuatu muncul dari balik Kotak, lalu bebisik "Bukalah... ingatlah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan dirinya di hari itu."_

.

.

Duduk kembali di kursi yang sama selama bertahun tahun, Kris memandangi meja yang menjadi saksi sebagian kisah hidupnya. Ruangan yang sama, suasana yang sama.

"sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menanyakannya. Kenapa ruanganmu selalu putih seperti ini ?", Kris tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"karena ini rumah sakit", jawab polos Chanyeol, lalu tertawa kecil.

"lalu kenapa semua Rumah Sakit selalu berwarna putih ?"

"aku juga sangat penasaran."

Sepasang mata elang mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan lalu beralih kepada Chanyeol, kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyumannya.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan ?", alih Kris kemudian

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas mencoba menenangkan diri. Bukan karena ia merasa tegang atau takut tapi karena Chanyeol bisa membaca nenar mata Kris yang seolah mengatakan semua isi hatinya.

"Zitao adalah cinta pertama Kevin, kebetulan dia adalah seorang psikiater, kemampuannya juga sudah lebih baik. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menyarankan dia menjadi dokter pribadimu saat kau bertanya tentang seorang dokter yang bisa dipercaya dan mampu menjaga rahasia. Entah kenapa semua kriteria yang kita inginkan sangat cocok dengannya", Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan

"langsung saja pada intinya", lanjut Kris menyidik

"ini sudah kedua kalinya dia masuk ke ruang UGD.."

Kris mengangguk lemah, ia mengerti. Jika keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah kesialan bagi Tao, Kris sadar sejak awal tapi rasanya tetap saja tidak nyaman. Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah namun di saat yang sama hatinya juga berharap.

"aku sangat memahami kondisimu, tapi jika dia tetap berada disampingmu, nyawanya bisa terancam."

Sebagai teman, Chanyeol sangat memahami kondisi Kris, tapi sebagai seorang ketua ia juga harus memikirkan seluruh pegawai dan RS yang ia pimpin saat ini. ia tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu hanya karena kehendak pribadinya.

"saat waktuku dicuri oleh Kyungsoo, aku mendengar suaranya. Dia terus memanggil namaku dengan putus asa. Suaranya yang telah membangunkanku. Ini pertama kalinya sesuatu seperti itu terjadi. Saat itu tiba-tiba aku berpikir seperti ini.. _tanpa sepengetahuanku waktu dan ingatanku telah diambil alih, aku akan sangat suka jika ada seseorang yang memanggilku seperti itu"._ Matanya mulai mengumpulkan setitik air didalamnya. "apakah aku egois ?"

Air wajahnya begitu teduh, ketika setitik airmata terjatuh dari matanya yang selalu memancarkan nuansa dingin.

"seperti yang diharapkan, apakah ini adalah hal yang tidak memungkinkan bagiku ? aku tidak ingin menaklukan dunia atau bermimpi untuk menciptakan dunia baru. Apakah aku tetap harus hidup seorang diri ?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol hanya memandangi Kris dengan rona mata yang tak pernah menunjukan isi hatinya. Dalam ingatannya, ia hanya mengingat satu hal dan cukuplah itu menjadi satu-satunya jawaban untuk menguatkan keputusannya.

"bukan aku yang memutuskan Kris..."

 ** _Semua terlelap dalam angan yang tak pasti_**

 ** _Semua berharap pada harapan tak berujung_**

* * *

Kris memilih duduk di kursi kayu tak jauh dari ruang tunggu RS. Ia rapikan jasnya yang tidak berantakan itu, membuang waktu menanti seseorang.

"siapa yang ada disana ?", seseorang itu akhirnya datang dan duduk di samping Kris. "jika dia adalah Kyungso aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Karena dalam waktu satu jam saja dia pasti sudah berada diatas gedung lengkap dengan pesan kematiannya". Seseorang itu tertawa garing.

Kris cukup menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengetahui bahwa seseorang itu adalah Tao.

"Huang Zitao..", panggil Kris sopan seperti biasa

"apa ?", jawab Tao dengan wajah sedikit kemerahan

"apa kau ingin menjadi kaya raya ?"

"apa-apaan ini ? apa ini sebuah tawaran berbisnis ? atau kau ingin aku menjual sesuatu yang terlarang ?", canda Tao

"hanya saja semua orang tau alasan kenapa aku menjadi kaya raya"

"wahhhhh, sepertinya aku akan menjadi miliyarder, coba kita lihat, 1.. 2... 3..., aku sudah melihat 3 orang", Tao mengedipkan satu matanya. Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tampak teduh.

"setelah aku menjadi kaya, semua orang meninggalkanku"

Seperti pukulan telak, senyum Tao memudar. Ia salah memahami jalan pembicaraan Kris.

"dulu aku sangat sedih memikirkannya. Mengapa semua orang ingin menjadi kaya raya dan tidak ingin berteman denganku ? Namun seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, aku tahu jawabannya, mereka sangat cerdas. Jika kau berteman denganku kau akan berada dalam bahaya. Setelah menyadarinya, aku tidak membuat pertemanan dengan siapapun. Sebaliknya, aku membuat dinding, menggambar sebuah garis dan membatasi diriku disana. Aku menghapus semua emosiku.. Kupikir dengan membuatmu kaya raya, aku bisa mempertahanmu disisiku tanpa rasa bersalah. Tapi saat ini aku kehilangan rasa percaya diri"

Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memasang senyuman palsu. kali ini ia tak banyak bicara, sepertinya ia tahu kemana firasat buruknya akan berlabuh.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kris berdiri. Dengan tatapan hangat ia tersenyum pada Zitao.

"aku menarik tawaranku untuk menjadikanmu psikiater pribadiku.", kata Kris telak.

Tao memantapkan dirinya kali ini, menatap kedalam mata yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Huang Zitao, saat kau bermain bola, kau melakukan kesalahan kecil dengan melemparkan bola itu kepada seorang monster yang hidup di dalam kastil. Aku akan mengembalikan bolanya, jadi tolong.. tinggalkan kastilku. Pergilah.. dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.."

Seperti lembaran batu, hati Tao tertohok, meringis meminta ampun. Tak berbeda dengan Tao sesungguhnya hati Kris juga merasakan sakit yang sama, hanya saja Kris selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Wu Yi Fan...", panggil Tao yang rasanya hampir segera menangis, jika saja tadi ia tidak memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangis di depannya.

"Sebagai timbal balik karena tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun atas semua yang telah kau dengar, lihat dan rasakan di dalam kastil, aku akan membuatmu kaya raya", sahut Kris memotong, seolah melarang Tao untuk menolak.

"Dan jika kau masih memiliki rasa kasihan atau penasaran terhadapku, aku mohon singkirkan itu. aku bukanlah si buruk rupa yang akan berubah menjadi pangeran tampan ketika sihirnya telah hilang. Aku hanyalah..", Kris terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "...Seorang monster."

Tao yang ikut berdiri menyamakan tatapannya kepada Kris, mencoba menelan semua rasa marahnya. Bukan karena ia benar-benar kesal. Tapi tidakkah ini sudah keterlaluan ? tidakkah ini sudah berlebihan ? ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris mencoba mengusir dirinya dari kehidupannya, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

Menahan kesal, Tao mencoba mengumpulkan semua kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan, ingin rasanya ia menggertak pada Kris, bahwa ia hanya ingin membantunya. Hanya itu. entah perasaan apa yang melandasinya untuk melakukan itu, bukanlah urusannya. Rasa kasian dan rasa penasaran, ia tidak bisa begitu saja melarangnya memiliki perasaan itu. semua perasaan itu adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Tapi seluruh keberanian itu meluap, bertukar dengan sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berubah menjadi hampa. Tao mendelik, entah kemana keberaniannya itu pergi, entah dimana kata-kata yang tadi ia susun itu berada. Ia tak tahu lagi. Semua begitu kosong dan dingin.

Dan kata-kata itulah yang mengakhiri segalanya.

.

.

.

Sang mentari rupanya telah lelah melambaikan cahayanya di ufuk, sinarnya tak lagi menghangatkan seperti biasanya. Hawa dingin lebih mendominasi pagi itu.

Namun, apapun cuaca di setiap harinya, lembaran-lembaran baru akan selalu kembali menyapa, mengatakan pada setiap manusia di muka bumi ini bahwa kesempatan telah diberikan, maka berjuanglah untuk hari ini.

Kris duduk dengan kaki bersila di sebuah caffetaria, di sebrang mejanya duduk seorang yeoja cantik yang katanya datang karena ibunya yang menyuruhnya. Terjebak diantara kopi dan perjodohan, Kris menatap dalam langit dari balik jendela.

"Kris,, aku senang melihatmu lagi. Kau tampak sangat berbeda di umurmu yang sekarang", yeoja itu terus mengoceh namun tak juga ditanggapi oleh Kris yang masih tertinggal dalam lamunannya.

"Kris...", panggil Yeoja cantik yang mengenakan rok mini itu.

"Kris,, kau mendengarkanku ?", ulangnya.

"oohhh,, maafkan aku, hanya saja, salju pertamanya sudah turun", imbuh Kris setengah acuh.

"kau benar, indah sekali. Katanya, salju pertama berisi keajaiban yang akan mengabulkan harapanmu", guraunya lalu tertawa. Kris tertegun.

"benarkah ?"

Belum sempat yeoja cantik itu menjawab, mereka dikejutkan oleh tamu yang rasanya tak pernah mereka undang. Saat suasana menjadi romantis selalu ada pengacau yang akan menghancurkan suasana itu. Seorang yeoja berbaju biru tiba-tiba duduk di tepi kursi diantara Kris dan yeoja cantik itu dengan senyuman rubah. Tanpa menunggu detik, Kris tahu bahwa Xiuminlah yang datang.

"haii apa kabar ? jadi kau disini", sapa Xiumin santai namun kasar pada yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Eunja.

"ada perlu apa kau kemari ?", tegas Kris yang merasa kehadiran yeoja berbaju biru itu tak tepat waktu

"aku tanpa sengaja melihat kalian berdua, jadi aku hanya ingin menyapa." Jawab Xiumin ketus layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang memergoki namjachingu nya berselingkuh. Kris mulai merasa kesal ketika ketenangannya diusik. Eunja tak kalah kesalnya.

"lelaki ini hanyalah lelaki dingin, dia akan membuatmu jatuh cinta karena sikapnya yang membuat setiap wanita penasaran tapi pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkanmu. Setidaknya dulu aku adalah kakak kelasmu, jadi aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu",

Yaa,, Xiiumin sungguh sedang memperingatinya walau dalam artian berbeda.

"Xiumin.." sanggah Kris namun terpotong oleh ucapan Xiumin. Dia memang pandai bicara. Kris berdelik kesal.

"Eunja, ku dengar kau sudah menjalin perjodohan dengan pewaris ketiga di Dominic Grup, apa pewaris ketiga masih membuatmu tidak puas ?", Sambung Xiumin kemudian dengan tatapan elang kepada Eunja.

Eunja mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal juga malu.

"Xiumin, kau membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman", Sindir Kris

"aku juga sudah ingin pergi, tadinya aku hanya ingin menyapa teman lamaku tapi ternyata pembincangan ini menjadi lebih lama dari rencana. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sesaat setelah Xiumin pergi, suasana menjadi lebih tenang tapi juga canggung.

"Maafkan aku, kau sudah makan ?", tanya Kris memecah cangggung

"tadi aku langsung kesini ketika ibumu menelponku"

Eunja tersenyum polos menunjukan bahwa dirinya belum makan. Kris menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil _writers._ Tak lama makanan tiba, dan mereka memakan makanan itu sambil berbincang. Dalam pembicaraan itu, Eunjalah yang paling mendominasi pembicaraan, Kris hanya berbincang seadanya.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan di antara perumahan dan gedung pencakar langit dengan ransel hitam bertengger di bahunya. Semua wanita yang baru saja melewatinya tanpa sadar menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan warna kulit kecoklatan itu, tampak terkesima. Bagaimana tidak, Tubuh tinggi itu begitu elegan dengan balutan jins biru dengan beberapa robekan di dengkul yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang trendy. Kardigan hitam tipisnya juga melambai tersapu angin yang mulai memadati kota, memamerkan otot-otot tangannya yang tersingkap tanpa sengaja.

"awww...", seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua tergelincir karena jalan yang mulai licin.

Tao membantu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

"Salju sudah mulai turun, jalanan akan semakin licin. Hati-hati ya..", nasehat Tao diselingi dengan senyuman.

Bukan hanya tampan, Bahkan senyumanya begitu manis tergambar di wajahnya.

Tao mulai menaiki anak tangga setelah menundukan kepalanya pada kayu yang bergantung karena mulai rapuh. Wajahnya memerah entah mengapa, mungkin karena udara semakin dingin.

"wahhhhhhh,, menakjubkan !", pekiknya semangat ketika ia seolah mampu melihat seluruh kota dari tempatnya sekarang. Ini adalah tempat yang sama saat ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia duduk di sebrang pondasi gedung, kakinya terasa linu ketika ia menggantungkannya di atas udara. Tapi Tao begitu menyukai posisinya, ia pasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya, mulai mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang berasal dari benda kotak bernama _handphone._ Menyibakkan tas ransel di sisi punggungnya ia mulai menggunakan waktu untuk bersantai sejenak.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobil putih favoritenya, menjaga kecepatan agar selalu menaati peraturan. Ia pergi ke kantor pagi ini seperti biasa, menyibukan dirinya dengan rutinitas kantor seperti biasa dan pulang seperti biasa. Kali ini, ia memutar kendali mobilnya ke tempat lain sebelum kembali ke kantornya, menyembunyikan seluruh penat dengan wajah dingin yang ia miliki.

Perjalanannya berakhir ketika ia sampai di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari kantor. Ia parkirkan sembarang mobil di pinggir jalan, menutup pintu dengan sekali hempas. Jas hitam selalu menjadi penghias tubuhnya dan kali ini lengkap dengan mantel hitam legam senada dengan jas kantornya ikut menyelimuti tubuh tingginya. Kris banar-benar benci musim salju karena tubuhnya tak bisa berkompromi dengan dingin. Walaupun tak banyak menampakkan otot, tubuhnya tetap ideal dan menarik bagi para lelaki seusianya. Dengan langkah mantab menyisir jalan, ia menyusup di tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang.

"kenapa hari ini begitu banyak lelaki tampan lewat sini yaa.. ?", tanya seorang wanita muda berusia 20an kepada teman sebaya disampingnya.

"uhhhh wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya yang keren, jantungku hampir melompat saat didekatnya."

Wanita-wanita itu tampak sumeringah, tertawa malu-malu dengan imajinasi nakalnya.

Kris berbelok ke sebuah gedung tua, menaiki anak tangga yang tampak rapuh.

Angin kembali bermuara di tubuhnya, Kris secara otomatis menumpuk tangannya, menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap hangat ketika hawa dingin mulai menyelinap ke pori-pori tubuhnya.

Wajahnya masih mengekspresikan hal yang sama.

Berputar menelusiri atap gedung yang hampir menjadi tempat terakhirnya didunia ini. Matanya menemukan hal yang berbeda. Sebuah boneka salju. Ada seutas senyum yang terpancar dari wajahnya kini.

Dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat lelaki bermarga Huang, bernama Zitao sedang membuat boneka itu dari tumpukan salju yang mulai menumpuk di sana. Ia dapat medengar suara tawa darinya saat ia memutar dan menumpuk butiran es itu. Namun Kris harus menelan kecewa ketika bayangan lelaki yang tiba-tiba ia rindukan itu berubah menjadi atap kosong dan tumpukan salju.

Kini matanya tertuju pada Sebuah grafitti dari pesan kematian Kyngsoo dimana terdapat 3 tokoh utama. Karakter pertama adalah lelaki kasual berpenampilan Nerd dengan kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam bertuliskan D.O Kyung Soo sedangkan disampingnya tergambar lelaki lain dengan penampilan jauh lebih manly, ber-aura pertempuran lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang terkesan remeh namun terlihat keren untuknya adalah Kevin, sang penakluk malam. Sedangkan, seorang lainnya yang terakhir adalah gambar seorang lelaki berjas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan, itu adalah namanya.

Dan tepat dibawah semua gambar itu, seharusnya Kris dapat menemukan sebuah kata yang bertuliskan 'KILL ME !' dengan cetakan besar berwarna merah, seakan Kris mampu mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari sana. Tapi ia tak lagi menemukannyya, karena kata itu kini telah berubah, sebuah coretan putih digambar tebal menindih kata itu, 'H' menimpa huruf 'K', 'E' menimpa huruf 'I',dan 'A' menimpa huruf 'I', dan Kris semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya sebagai ungkapan takjub dan haru seraya mengucapkan kalimat baru dibawah sebuah nama dan 2 nama lainnya yang selalu mencuri waktu dan ingatannya selama ini.

"HEAL ME !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **Kalo ditanya sampai kapan cerita ini berlanjut ? ya.. sampai ada kata 'The End' di akhir chapter. Tapi kalau mau nulis sampai berapa chapter, Adara (antara aneh nulis adara, tapi bingung mau nulis aku/saya) belum bisa memastikan. Secara pribadi, Adara tidak terlalu suka dengan cerita yang panjang karena sebagai seorang pembaca saya juga agak sungkan membaca cerita yang chapternya kebanyakan,, ke...ke...ke... *ketawasetan #abaikan**

 **Tapi kalau cerita ini ditamatin dengan tergesa-gesa, yang ada malah aneh dan alurnya pasti berantakan, jadi adara mau menulis cerita ini dengan perlahan dan santai. Sangkin santainya malah update terlalu lama. Pisssssss ^^v**

 **Cerita kenapa Kris hilang ingatan sudah dijesin di chapter sebelumnya, lupa di chap berapanya. Cek lagi aja yaa..**

 **Soal kenapa gak ada yang nolongin Kris, nantikan cerita lanjutannya ya.. ntr malah spoiler.. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SALAM,**

 **ADARA KALANGKANG**


End file.
